Verkehrte Welt
by Der Rabe
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt in der Chronologie vor Waters of Mars und nach Planet of the dead. Ten trifft hier auch Paralellweltcharaktere unter anderem auf Melody Pond, auf ihre Mutter Amy und weitere Charatere. Erwartet nicht auf bekannte Charaktere zu treffen, hier ist nur Ten, der der er immer ist, aber selbst er wird auf sein anderes Ich treffen.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1 - Melodys Falle**

Der 10.01. 1927 in Berlin, ein kalter und nasser Winterabend, aber dennoch war der Doctor recht guter Laune als er, elegant gekleidet in einen Tuxedo, das Kino betrat. Die Premierenkarten hatte er wie immer mit Charme und Hilfe seines Psychic Paper bekommen und konnte sich nun auf zweieinhalb Stunden allerbesten Filmgenuss freuen. Es war voll im Kino, die ganze Prominenz der Zeit hatte sich versammelt um die Premiere von Fritz Langs Metropolis zu erleben. Er dachte nur bei sich 'Hoffentlich kann ich den Film in Ruhe genießen.' Dieser Tuxedo bringt Unglück, es konnte doch nicht an ihm liegen, wie Martha immer behauptet hatte. Er fand seinen Platz und setzte sich, seine Sicht war vielversprechend.  
Die Tardis hatte er, wie immer unauffällig, in einiger Entfernung geparkt. Berlin hatte viele dunkle Hinterhöfe und in einer dunklen Januarnacht würde niemand wirklich Notiz selbst von einer deplatzierten englischen Policebox nehmen.  
Nur in dieser Nacht war der Doctor nicht allein. Er wurde unbemerkt beobachtet.  
Der Junge war kaum zehn Jahre alt und konnte das Geld, was ihm die fremde Frau angeboten hatte gut gebrauchen. Er merkte sich den Standort der Tardis und meldet diesen pflichtbewusst an die Auftraggeberin. Melody zahlte zehn Reichsmark ein Vermögen für solch ein Kind und entließ den Jungen.  
Ein Lächeln ging über ihr Gesicht. 'Die Tardis wird sich freuen mich zu sehen, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich die gleiche ist.' Melody ging die dunklen Straße entlang, mit ihren kurzen zum Bubikopf geschnitten dunkeln Haaren passte sie ganz gut in die Zeit, mal abgesehen davon das sie Hosen trug, was eher ungewöhnlich war. Sie zog den schwarzen Militärmantel um sich enger zusammen, es war verdammt kalt und nass hier.  
Melody brauchte eine Weile um den Hinterhof zu erreichen. Es war ruhig und niemand schien draußen zu sein. In der hintersten Ecke des Hofes fand sie die Tardis. Sie freute sich und ihre grünen Augen leuchteten als sie das vertraute Wesen wiedersah. Ihre Hand strich schon fast zärtlich über die Außenhülle der Tardis. In ihrer rechten Manteltasche steckte der Tardis – Schlüssel, den sie ihrem Timelord gestohlen hatte. Er sollte hoffentlich auch hier passen.  
Der Schlüssel passte und die Tardis schien den ungewohnten Besuch auch sehr zu begrüßen. Melody runzelte die Stirn und murmelte: „War er wieder böse zu dir?"  
Sie hasste es, wenn er mit dem Hammer auf der Konsole der Tardis herum schlug. Es war so sinnlose Gewalt, die Tardis reagierte doch auch so. ‚Männer', dachte sie kopfschüttelnd. Melody musste sich beeilen, da waren noch etwa zwei Stunden, die ihr Zeit blieben. Sie machte sich an der Konsole der Tardis zu schaffen.  
„Du bekommst deinen Timelord heil wieder, dass verspreche ich dir, nur brauche ich eine Kleinigkeit von ihm. Er wird es mir nicht freiwillig geben wollen, deswegen muss ich dich umparken."  
Melody hatte die Programmierung abgeschlossen und startete die Tardis, die das vertraute Geräusch von sich gab. Der Ort den sie gewählt hatte lag in der Erdumlaufbahn, gut außer Sichtweite und sicher vor allen Dieben.  
„Wenn er dich zu viel traktiert, kommst du zu mir, ich kann besser mit dir umgehen." Liebevoll strich sie über die Konsole und lächelte als sie ihren Vortexmanipulator wieder auf den Ort einstellte, von dem sie gerade gekommen war.  
„Ich sehe dich, wenn ich dir deinen Timelord wiederbringe, meine Liebe."  
Nach einer kurzen Reise landete Melody wieder dort im Hinterhof. Nun hieß es warten. Ihr war unwohl und ihr Puls raste. Sie wünschte sich in die Behaglichkeit ihres Verstecks einer kleinen Blockhütte im Wald, in der Nähe von Vancouver zurück.

Der Doctor amüsierte sich sehr gut, allerdings schien das Publikum um ihn herum nicht so begeistert zu sein. Buhrufe und auch Leute, die vorzeitig das Kino verließen. 'Tja', dachte er, ' die haben keine Ahnung, was dieser Film auslösen wird. Wie auch.' Er lächelte.  
Nach dem Film verließ er recht schnell das Kino, denn irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn, es war wie ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch. Etwas stimmte nicht und das ließ ihn schnell in Richtung Tardis eilen. Es war noch kälter als vorhin und er bedauerte nicht, ein paar Socken mehr angezogen zu haben, in seinen den schwarzen Converse. Er konnte sich nicht so er erkälten wie ein Mensch, aber es war trotzdem unangenehm und das mochte er im Moment gar nicht. Er war dünnhäutig und leicht reizbar in letzter Zeit und versuchte sich mit einer Abenteuertour von den vielen Verlusten, die er erlitten hatte abzulenken, um zu seinem alten glorreichen Selbst zu finden. Er brauchte doch niemanden um Spaß zu haben. Aber es klappte nicht immer...wieder und wieder sah er Rose am Strand seinen Doppelgänger küssen und Donna, wie er ihr das Gedächtnis löschen musste, es brannte in seiner Seele. Die Trauer war an einem Punkt angelangt, wo er nicht einmal mehr Tränen vergießen konnte. Er war manchmal einfach nur noch eine leere einsame Hülle, die sich von Abenteuer zu Abenteuer hangelte.

Der Doctor ahnte bereits sein Ende, hatte er doch bereits seine Prophezeiung erhalten. Vier Klopfzeichen... Er wollte nicht sterben. Er hing an diesem Körper und diesem Gesicht. Das war mehr als nur reine Eitelkeit. Sein menschliches Ich - er hatte es einst gesehen und so einiges zurück behalten. Deswegen tat es nun, noch mehr mehr weh, selbst bald gehen zu müssen, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Timelord immer weiter leben würde.  
Die Gedanken folterten ihn, er ging schneller und wünschte sich insgeheim, dass er weglaufen könnte, sich in einer Bibliothek verkriechen könnte um zu lesen und lernen für die nächsten hundert Jahre, ohne jemanden in die Augen blicken zu müssen.  
Er rannte nun tatsächlich. 'Das ist dieser Ort... ich weiss was hier passieren wird und ich kann es nicht ändern.' Der Doctor erreichte wenig später den Hinterhof in dem er die Tardis geparkt hatte. Er wollte nur noch weg.  
Aber die Tardis war nicht dort.  
„Was? Wo? Was?", murmelte er und sah sich um. Leicht panisch werdend rannte er über den Hinterhof, doch die Tardis blieb verschwunden. Konnte er sich so geirrt haben.  
Er übersah dabei die dunkelhaarige junge Frau, die am Bretterzaun lehnte und sich über einem Feuer die Hände wärmte.  
Melody grinste. „Suchst du was?"  
Der Doctor sah sie nun an. Melody sah die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen und sie hatte schon fast Mitleid mit ihm.  
„Hast Du eine blaue Box gesehen?"  
„Leider nein", sagte Melody „Ist ein kalter Tag, willst du dich nicht auch hier wärmen? Ist bisschen kalt so einfach im Anzug draußen herum zu laufen. Findest du nicht." Sie bedeutete ihm zu ihr zu kommen.  
Der Doctor kam langsam näher und blieb aber in zwei Metern Entfernung stehen. Etwas war mit dieser Frau, sie fühlte sich so vertraut an. Es war verwirrend.  
Das Kribbeln ging von ihr aus.  
Melody lächelte und dachte 'Ich bin zur Hälfte Timelady, Liebling...fühle es.'  
„Wer bist du?", fragte er, während er in seine Innentasche griff. Melody wusste, das er seinen Sonic Srewdriver suchte.  
„Mein Name ist Melody Pond. Und mein Vater war ein Timelord." Melody grinste breit.  
Sie ließ die Katze aus dem Sack. Seine Augen sprachen Bände. Er kam näher. Melody versteckte die Gedanken, die er nicht sehen sollte hinter einer mentalen Blockade. Sie kannte ihren Doctor.  
„Wie ist das möglich? Ich bin der letzte Timelord."  
Sie war ehrlich zu ihm. „Nun ich komme nicht aus dieser Dimension. Ich wurde durch einen Riss im Raum-Zeit Gefüge hierher gebracht und bin seitdem gestrandet. Ich reise zurzeit mit einem Vortex Manipulator, nicht sehr schön, aber es funktioniert. Ich habe deine Tardis nicht gestohlen. Ich habe nur etwas an diesem Ort gespürt und bin dem nachgegangen. Außer einer seltsamen Energiesignatur war aber leider nichts zu finden." Melody trat einen Schritt näher zu ihm.  
Er schien ihre Worte nicht wahrzunehmen und zog seinen Sonic Srewdriver heraus und fuchtelte damit vor Melodys Nase herum.  
„Wie kann das sein? Man wechselt nicht so die Dimension ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen...die sind vernichtend sind für alle Universen. Ich hätte das bemerken müssen. Das ist ist nicht so einfach..." Er murmelte eine Weile unverständliches Zeug, während er abwechselnd Melody scannte und ungläubig auf die Ergebnisse des Screwdrivers starrte. Seine Verwirrung war ihm deutlich anzusehen und er schien fast vergessen zu haben, dass die Tardis ja auch verschwunden war.  
Melody dachte insgeheim: 'Das ist so typisch für dich, Süßer. Etwas fasziniert dich und vergisst was du eigentlich tun solltest'. Sie ergriff erneut die Initiative um den armen Mann aus seiner Verwirrung zu befreien.  
„Sollten wir nicht lieber die Tardis suchen gehen?" Melody lächelte.  
Der Doctor zuckte zusammen „Ja natürlich?"  
„Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Allerdings würde ich gerne erst einmal aus dem Regen raus. Wir sollten einmal schauen, ob wir eine Bleibe für die Nacht finden?"  
Er nickte und sie gingen aus dem Hinterhof wieder auf die Straße. Melody hatte die leere Wohnung in der Nähe schon ausgekundschaftet und führte ihn in die Richtung.

Der Doctor war in Gedanken versunken. Was war mit dieser Frau? Sie kam ihm unwirklich vor und warum fühlte er sich so zu ihr hingezogen? Vertraute ihr aus irgendeinem Grund sogar. Es war das erste mal, dass er sie in seinem Leben sah. Er schob es auf seine Einsamkeit 'Ich drehe langsam durch.' Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder. Alle seine Freunde waren nicht mehr für ihn da, hatten eigene Leben. Sie würden zwar immer seine Freunde bleiben, aber niemand hatte mehr Zeit und Lust ihn dauerhaft in der Tardis zu begleiten. Er vermisste Donnas Freundschaft schmerzlich und Rose...Es war grausam. Die Gedanken quälten ihn schlimmer als er es je gedacht hätte. Er versuchte sich zusammen zunehmen. Was mochte sie von ihm denken. Sie musste doch etwas vom ihm wollen, aber was?

Melody beobachtete ihn. Der Doctor war seltsam ruhig, so kannte sie ihn nicht. Er war immer das quirlige Etwas gewesen, was sie kaum bändigen konnte und der unentwegt redete ohne Luft zu holen. Dies jedoch war ein gebrochener Mann fast am Ende seiner Kräfte. Es war sehr schwer für sie ihn so zu sehen. Sie hätte ihn retten wollen, vor sich selbst. Aber sie durfte es nicht tun. Dennoch sie liebte ihn. Melody wurde traurig. Was sie vor hatte würde ihm, noch mehr wehtun.  
'Du hast beschlossen, nun wirst du es auch tun' dachte sie. Melody nahm all ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit zusammen.

Nach fünf Minuten erreichten sie endlich die Wohnung, die Melody vor ein paar Tagen entdeckt hatte. „Schau da oben in der ersten Etage."  
Er nickte. Die Türen waren einfach zu öffnen. Sie wusste es, metallene Schlösser, kein Holz. Kein Problem für einen Sonic Screwdriver. Melody hielt ihren bedeckt, er sollte nicht sehen, das er dem seinen sehr ähnlich war.  
Drinnen fanden sie nicht viel vor, nur leeren Räume, aber immerhin war es wärmer und trockener als draußen. Einer der etwas kleineren Räume war recht angenehm warm. Sie gingen hinein. Melody fand eine Ecke, die gemütlich genug schien sich zu setzen. Sie beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Der Doctor war unruhig und ging im Raum auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Er wirkte so finster. Wo war sein Lächeln, das sie immer geliebt hatte? Melody setzte sich und zog den ihren Mantel enger an sich. Sie hätte soviel sagen wollen, aber nun beobachtete sie ihn einfach. Seine Augen waren so leer - es trieb ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen.

Der Doctor war ungehalten. Er wollte weiter suchen, aber bei dieser Dunkelheit und den wenigen Anhaltspunkten wäre es nicht so schlau gewesen durch die Stadt zu rennen. Es machte ihn wütend. 'Der einzige Anhaltspunkt ist sie. Was ist ihr Geheimnis. Versuch es zu klären. Warum fällt es mir so schwer zu denken, verdammt. Ich bin in Ordnung. Nichts kann mich so sehr verletzen...oh verdammt' Er wurde wütend auf sich selbst. 'Du hast schon vorher Freunde gehen sehen, es geht ihnen gut. Sie brauchen dich nicht und du brauchst sie nicht.' Er war ein Meister im Lügen.  
Der Doctor bemerkte, dass Melody zusammengesunken in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes kauerte. Er hatte ihre Blicke bemerkt. Langsam ging er näher zu ihr. Er vertrieb die düsteren Gedanken und versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Ich bin übrigens der Doctor. Ich hab mich vorhin glaub ich nicht vorgestellt." Da war sein strahlendes Lächeln, aber es wirkte dennoch gezwungen.  
Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, die sie gerne ergriff.  
„Ich hatte mich ja schon vorgestellt." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.  
„Was treibt dich wirklich in diese Ecke des Universums?" Er setzte sich neben sie und lehnte sich an die Wand.  
„Nun ich suche jemanden...meine Mutter ist verschwunden, mein Vater hat sie in diese Zeit verbannt, aber ich fürchte ich bin am falschen Ort gelandet." Es war ein Teil der Wahrheit. „Ich habe nun Hinweise gefunden, dass sie vielleicht in New York ist. Wenn wir deine Tardis finden, können wir vielleicht einen kleinen Abstecher machen."  
„Dazu müssen wir sie erst wieder finden, aber wenn wir hier rumsitzen..." Er wurde wieder unruhig. Melody begann zu zittern, mehr aus Angst dass ihr Plan fehlschlagen würde und rückte näher an ihn heran. Er schien nicht abgeneigt zu sein sie zu wärmen.  
„Dir ist kalt. Kein Wunder dein Mantel ist ja auch durchnässt. Wir sollten vielleicht wirklich wegen der Kälte näher zusammen rücken. Nicht das du auf falschen Gedanken kommst."  
Er lächelte wie ein schüchterner keiner Junge.  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht", sagte sie und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
„Ich hoffe das ist dir nicht unangenehm?", fragte sie.  
„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung." Sie saßen eine Weile so schweigend.  
Melody war wie gelähmt, dieser wunderbare Mann, sie konnte es fühlen, die Bösartigkeit hatte noch nicht Einzug in sein Herz gehalten. Sie musste vorsichtig sein, das er nicht bemerkte was sie tat. Sie fühlte die Spritze in ihrer rechten Manteltasche, die ein starkes Gift enthielt, das selbst Timelords ausschaltete zumindest für eine Weile. Es war ein Geschenk gewesen, für den Notfall. Ihre Mutter hatte es ihr gegeben. 'Falls dir jemals wieder ein Timelord zu nahe tritt', hatte sie damals gesagt. Melody kam sich schäbig vor in ihrem Vorhaben. Er verdiente das nicht.  
Sie musste ihn jetzt irgendwie ablenken.  
„Warum muss das so kalt sein.", sagte sie und ein Zittern ging durch ihren Körper.  
„Ich kann dir nur mein Jackett anbieten.", sagte er und zog es aus. „Du musst aus den nassen Klamotten heraus." Melody zog ihren Mantel aus und lies sich von ihm das Jacket umlegen. Es passte um ihre Schultern, da sie recht schmal gebaut war. Er setzte sich wieder zu ihr.  
Sie musste bald handeln, denn lange konnte sie die Gedankenblockade nicht mehr aufrecht halten, mit der sie ihn davon abhielt ihre Lüge zu durchschauen. Es war gut, dass er nur noch sein Oberhemd anhatte. Jetzt würde sie leichteres Spiel mit ihm haben.

Der Doctor war nur aus Höflichkeit nicht in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen, auch wenn er das einfach gekonnt hätte. Sie schien nichts gegen seine Nähe zu haben. Er versuchte seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Melody musste was mit dem Verschwinden der Tardis zu tun haben. Es konnte doch kein Zufall sein. Er sah sie an und lächelte.  
„Vielleicht solltest du eine Weile ruhen.", sagte er. „Ich kann dir nur meinen Schoss als Kissen anbieten. Völlig ohne Hintergedanken natürlich." Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf.  
Melodys Hand schloss sich fester um die Spritze. 'Er wird versuchen in deine Gedanken einzudringen und die Blockade sehen' dachte sie. Sie spielte mit und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoss zum Sprung bereit. Melody mochte es kaum glauben, aber er hatte die Augen geschlossen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Er musste sie ja für völlig harmlos und blöd halten, so einen Fehler zu begehen. Sie war fast schon enttäuscht. Nun ging alles sehr schnell. Mit einer Hand zog sie die Spritze aus dem Tasche des Mantels, neben sich auf dem Boden, drehte sich gekonnt um und rammte die Spritze in eines seiner Herzen.

Der Doctor hatte damit absolut nicht gerechnet. Er schrie auf und wandte sich auf dem Boden. Ihm blieb die Luft weg und für kurze Zeit dachte er das Gift würde ihn umbringen. Dann spürte er wie die Lähmung einsetzte.  
Sie sah seine Augen, die Qual und Angst darin…es war furchtbar.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Liebling, es tut mir so leid."  
Melody nahm den Vortexmanipulator und programmierte ihn. Sie nahm seine Hand und reiste mit ihm zu ihrem Versteck, dort hatte sie alles vorbereitet für ihren Plan.  
Melody zog ihn zum ihrem Bett, legte ihn darauf und zog ihm zunächst seine Schuhe aus und drei paar Socken. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie musste sich beeilen. Es blieben noch etwa zwanzig Minuten Zeit, bevor er sich wieder wehren konnte. Er lag nun vor ihr, sein Blick war auf sie gerichtet. Scheinbar hatte er sich etwas beruhigt.

Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, aber versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Als er gesehen hatte, wohin sie ihn verschleppt hatte, begann er zu ahnen was sie tun wollte. Der Doctor versuchte es nun mit Telepathie.  
'Hör mich, ich weiß du hörst mich. Lass mich gehen. Ich werde dir nichts tun und wir vergessen das hier. Sag mir einfach was du willst und ich gebe es dir.'  
Melody ignorierte ihn. Für sie gab es nur diesen Weg, um das genetische Material zu bekommen was sie brauchte, alles war exakt berechnet. Ort und Zeit waren perfekt. Außerdem machte es doch so auch viel mehr Spaß. Mit sichtlichem Genuss zog sie ihm Hemd und Hose aus. Er beobachtete sie und seine Augen protestierten. Sie musste weiter die Uhr im Auge haben, das Gift wirkte nur noch eine viertel Stunde. Der Protest in seinen Augen verstärkte sich als ihre Hände sich seinen Boxershort näherten. 'Nein' sie hörte seine Stimme in ihren Gedanken.  
Melody zögerte und beschloss ihn zunächst einigermaßen bequem an das Gitterbett zu fesseln. Die Handschellen waren immer so ein Spielzeug gewesen, was beide gerne mochten. Sie lächelte wissend. Er wurde langsam ärgerlich.  
'Lass ihn nicht wütend werden', dachte sie. 'Du weißt zu was er fähig sein sein.' Sie schaudere innerlich. ' Nimm dich zusammen - er ist nicht dein Doctor, Melody.'  
Als sie ihn mit den Armen am Bettpfosten festgekettet hatte, legte sie ihm ein Kissen unter den Kopf und machte es ihm gemütlich. Sein Ärger lies etwas nach. Sie strich über seine Wange.  
Und wandte sie sich wieder den Boxershorts zu. Sehr vorsichtig zog sie ihm diese aus.  
'Bitte nicht' hörte sie in ihren Gedanken 'Ich kann das nicht.' Melody ignorierte sein Flehen. Zum Ärger gesellte sich eine gewisse Panik. Sie fesselte nun auch seine Füße an die Bettpfosten.  
Jetzt musste sie nur warten bis das Gift nachließ. Ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Körper. Er war wunderschön für sie.

Der Doctor sah ihren Blick er wusste, dass Melody wohl nicht so einfach von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen war. Er dachte über Strategien nach wie er sein Schicksal noch abwenden konnte und beobachtete sie genau.

Langsam zog Melody sich ebenfalls aus und legte sich neben ihn. Sie streichelte ihn zur Beruhigung.  
„Es ist alles gut, Liebling. Es wird dir nichts passieren, ich hab der Tardis versprochen dich ihr zurückzugeben und ich würde dieses Versprechen nie wagen zu brechen."

Der Doctor brachte ein Knurren hervor. Das Gift schien langsam nachzulassen. 'Sie hat die Tardis.' Er wurde langsam wieder wütend.

„Ja die Tardis ist in Sicherheit, hab keine Angst." Sie strich über sein Haar und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Er wurde langsam mobiler und zappelte in seinen Fesseln.  
„Vorsichtig Süßer. Tue dir nicht weh."  
So langsam fand er auch seine Stimme wieder.  
„Wer bist du wirklich?" Er wand sich.  
Melody zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tue jetzt nicht so als ob du nicht wüsstest was ich von dir will, das ist doch offensichtlich, oder?"

Er ahnte, dass er so bei ihr nicht weiter kommen würde. Sie würde ihn zwingen, wie auch immer mit ihr zu schlafen. Sein männliches Ego fühlte sich auch durchaus geschmeichelt von dem Gedanken. Eine Idee kam ihm noch.  
Melody sah das seine Verzweiflung wieder wuchs.  
„Ich kann das nicht, bitte zwing mich nicht dazu." Seine Stimme brach und er schien eine andere Taktik anwenden zu wollen, um sich aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Er sah sie mit diesem Blick an, der einen Stein weich werden lassen konnte, an. Seinen großen brauen Augen machten es ihm leicht an den Beschützerinstinkt von Frauen zu appellieren, um von ihnen alles zu bekommen.  
Melody lächelte und beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
„Lese meine Gedanken, du musst wirklich keine Angst haben."

Der Doctor empfing Melodys Botschaft. Sie zeigte ihm Bilder aus einer fremden Welt. Sie waren dort ein Paar. Er spürte, dass sie ihn lenkte. Sie ließ ihn nicht in die dunklen Ecken schauen. Er ließ sie gewähren.  
Geschickt vermied er es, ihr alle seine Gedanken zu zeigen. Sie musste glauben ihn kontrollieren zu können. In Melodys Gedanken waren Dingen, die er nicht hätte sehen sollen.

Sie bemerkte wie seine Gedanken wanderten und beugte sich vor zu seinem Ohr und wisperte seinen Namen. Er sah durchdringend sie an.  
„Ich kannte eine Frau namens River, die behauptete meine Frau in der Zukunft zu sein. Du stammst aus der anderen Welt und bist dort die gleiche, nicht wahr?" Melody nickte sie hatte sich bereits einiges über die Melody Pond dieses Universums gelesen und tunlichst vermieden ihr in die Quere zu kommen.  
„Was du tun willst ist nicht richtig und es rechtfertigt sich auch nicht, aus dem was du mir gezeigt hast. "  
„Ein Kind zu zeugen ist nicht richtig?", fragte sie. „Oh Süßer, das ist goldrichtig! Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein. Sowenig wie du das willst." Er hatte verdient es zu wissen, was sie wirklich fühlte.

Die Wahrheit traf ihn. Er war nie auf solch einen Gedanken gekommen, noch einmal Kinder zu haben. Aber was wäre passiert, wenn er wirklich mit Rose...Er sah sie vor sich.

Er bekam wieder diesen traurigen Blick. Melody strich ihm über die Wange.  
„Das ist die Wahrheit. Mein Geliebter ist nicht mehr. Er wurde ein Monster und verbannte meine Mutter in diese Welt." Melody konnte eine Träne nicht zurückhalten.  
„Das tut mir leid, Melody. Du musst ihn trotzdem immer noch sehr lieben." Sie konnte sein Mitgefühl spüren und strich zärtlich über seine Brust und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Ihre Berührung löste etwas ihn seinem Körper aus. Die Gedanken an Rose taten ihr übriges. Er fühlte ein Verlangen sie zu küssen, aber er sah nicht sie. Es war ihm egal. Dieses Gefühl, er musste es erforschen, was immer auch passieren würde.

Sie war überrascht als sein Mund nach ihren Lippen suchte. Er küsste sie sehr leidenschaftlich. Melody erwiderte den Kuss und ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Körper und fanden eine weitere Überraschung vor. Sie rollte sich auf ihn. Er konnte genau wie ihr Doctor lieben. Der Akt war kurz, und sehr leidenschaftlich. Aber sie hatte gemerkt, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte und sie auch nicht ein einziges Mal aufgemacht hatte, während der ganzen Zeit. Er hatte nur einen Namen in seinen Gedanken. Sie hatte es gehört... immer und immer wieder...'Oh Rose...Rose'. Melody ahnte was sie ihm bedeutet haben musste. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen.  
Es war nicht richtig gewesen, ein Fehler, eine Schwäche. Nun musste er die Konsequenzen seines Handelns eindämmen.

Sie hatte nun das was sie brauchte. Es zerriss ihr das Herz, denn sie wusste was jetzt kam, wenn sie gehen würde: Sie würde ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Er musste sterben für das Bestehen dieser Welt, alles andere würde ihm auch zu dem herzlosen Monster machen.  
Melody zog sich wieder an. Als sie soweit war löste sie seine Fesseln sie gab ihm seine Kleider zurück. Er zog sich an ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Als er soweit fertig war sagte sie. „Ich bring dich nach Hause in deine Tardis" Sie nahm seine Hand und aktivierte den Vortexmanipulator.

Zurück in der Tardis ging er direkt zu der Konsole drückte von ihr unbemerkt zwei Köpfe. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr.  
Melody machte sich zum Sprung bereit, sie hatte gehofft, dass der Doctor noch etwas sagen würde.  
Sie wollte gerade wieder starten als sie seine Stimme hörte.  
„Du hättest mich dafür nicht entführen müssen, Melody. Du hättest mit mir reden sollen."  
Seine Stimme klang ruhig. Er drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Hättest du es denn freiwillig getan?", fragte sie ungläubig.  
„Wir hätten eine Lösung gefunden." Ein Anflug von Ärger in seinem Gesicht war zu erkennen.  
„Ja, aber es musste so sein. Ich hatte ein Vision, das es so passiert und nicht anders."  
„Du wolltest die Erinnerung an ihn...nicht wahr? Du solltest mir nichts von ihm erzählen. Ich habe Bilder in deinem Kopf gesehen, die ich nicht hätte sehen sollen. All das Risiko nur um mich ins Bett zu bekommen, Melody. Ich darf dich nicht so gehen lassen, du gefährdest diese Welt."  
„Was willst du tun? Mich zurückschicken? Du kannst kein Dimensionstore einfach öffnen, ohne das Schlimmeres passiert. Oder willst du mich etwa einsperren?"  
Melodys hielt den Vortexmanipulator bereit, für alle Fälle.  
„Kann ich das nicht? Du kennst mich nicht wirklich. Und für den Fall, das du meinst mit dem Vortexmanipulator zu entkommen. Ich hab ihn vorhin deaktiviert." Er sah sie triumphierend an.  
Melody bekam Angst. Der Vortexmanipulator an ihrem Handgelenk war tatsächlich tot.  
„Ich werde deinem Abkömmling nichts Böses antun. Ich wollte nur dass er deine Gene hat. Glaube mir das bitte."  
Der Doctor löste sich von der Konsole und kam auf sie zu. Melody wich bis zur Tür zurück. Sie dachte 'Tardis bitte öffne die Tür. Eher falle ich in den Vortex als seine Wut noch einmal zu ertragen.' Sie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Langsam kam er näher. Als er vor ihr stand sah er sie sehr durchdringend an.  
„Tue das nie wieder oder ich sperre dich wirklich in eine der Zellen der Tardis und vergesse dich die nächsten hundert Jahre." Melody drücke sich gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen, sie wollte ihn nicht so sehen.

Ihm war klar, dass er ihr Angst machte und er genoss es auch etwas. Nun war es genug, sie hatte zwar eine Strafe verdient, aber er wollte nicht grausam sein.  
„Sieh mich an Melody." Sie öffnete die Augen. Die Finsternis in seinen brauen Augen war gewichen.  
„Eine letzte Reise mit mir bevor du gehst, nur um mir zu beweisen, das du meines Sohnes würdig bist." Woher wusste er da? Die hatte ihn doch nicht dorthin sehen lassen. Melody schauderte. Er sah sie an. Verführung pur. Er wusste was er tun musste um Frauen zu überzeugen.  
Melody dachte nur 'Du Casanova.' Aber wie sollte sie auf die Frage antworten. Sie könnte ihm diesen letzten Gefallen tun.  
„Ja, wenn du mich dann gehen lässt." Melody seufzte. Sie war seinem Charme erlegen, obwohl er sie fünf Minuten vorher noch zu Tode geängstigt hatte und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst.  
„Na dann...wohin soll es gehen?" Er lachte.  
Melody sah ihn an. Sie würde ihn nie wirklich verstehen.  
„Naja vielleicht könnten wir mal schauen, ob wir meine Mutter in New York finden."  
„Mütter sind nicht gerade meine Spezialität. Vor allem nicht in so einer Situation." Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Bauch.  
„Man sieht doch noch gar nichts." Melody wurde urplötzlich schlecht. Der Doctor sprang mit einem Satz nach hinten, um nicht ein paar neue Schuhe anziehen zu müssen. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Es war das was er geahnt hatte, die Schwangerschaft würde nicht normal verlaufen.  
„Oh, verdammt.", fluchte sie. „Das tut mir leid, es sollte vielleicht doch ein Kurztripp werden."  
Melody schwitzte und hielt sich am Geländer fest. Es lief nicht so, wie sie es geplant hatte. Mühsam schleppte sie sich zu einem der Sitze.  
Der Doctor war bereits an den Konsolen der Tardis und machte sich daran zu schaffen. 'Ich werde sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen.' dachte er.  
Sie hatte sich gesetzt und sah sehr bleich aus. Er hoffte nur sie würde es überleben. Ihre Mutter vorher aufzusuchen wäre vielleicht nicht das schlechteste. Hilfe hierbei würde er auf jeden Fall benötigen. Außerdem war die Mutter ein ähnliches Sicherheitsrisiko und wenn er beide hier wegbringen konnte, um so besser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 - Amys Gefängnis**

Der 23.2.1927 in New York. Auf einer Brücke im Central Park stand einsam, eine rothaarige Frau mittleren Alters, gekleidet in einen schwarzen Wintermantel. Sie beobachtete unauffällig die Aktivität gegenüber auf der Wiese. Dort stand eine blaue Box am Rande eines kleineren Wäldchens, welche ihr Energie Detektor als eine Tardis anzeigte.  
Amy wusste ein Timelord war hier und das bedeutete in der Regel nicht wirklich etwas Gutes. In ihrer Welt sollte man dann laufen, so schnell man konnte. Sie hatte vor Jahren den Fehler gemacht es nicht zu tun. ‚Er', sie mochte nicht einmal seinen Namen denken, verführte sie und sie war blind vor Liebe zu ihm gewesen. Der Timelord verschwand direkt nach der Geburt und sie behielt Melody, ihre Tochter und zog sie auf.  
‚Wie konnte ich auf so einen reinfallen' dachte sie, während sie die Wiese gegenüber weiter im Auge behielt.  
Amy hatte es vorgezogen Melody nichts über ihn zu erzählen, nicht einmal seinen Namen, denn sie dachte es wäre besser so, irgendwann würde er zurückkommen und das tun wofür er Melody gezeugt hatte und Amy würde dann bereit sein, bereit ihre Tochter zu verteidigen. Doch das war nicht der einzige Timelord der in ihr Leben trat. Als Melody achtzehn Jahre alt war, fand sie den Doctor. Sie war glücklich mit ihm und Amy hätte ihre Meinung über Timelords fast geändert. Der Doctor war gütig und liebevoll bis zu diesem grauenvollen Tag, der ihn so verändert hatte. Er brachte sie hierher. Melody nahm er mit. Amy hoffte dass sie ihm entwischen konnte. Der letzte Blick in seinen Augen brannte in ihrem Herzen, es war purer Hass gewesen.  
Die Vergangenheit nahm sie mit. Sie wusste nicht mehr wie lange sie schon hier war Monate oder Jahre. Es war schwierig die Gedanken zusammen zu halten.  
Fünf Stunden stand Amy nun hier und es hatte sich nichts getan. Sie wartete gebannt darauf wer aus der Tür treten würde.  
'War er es?' dachte sie. ‚Ist Melody entwischt?' Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf.  
Es kam plötzlich Bewegung in die Szenerie...Die Tür öffnete sich. Amy nahm ihr Fernglas und riskierte einen Blick. Ihr fiel fast das Fernglas aus der Hand als sie sah, wer es war. Sie sah noch einmal genauer hin. Der Mann, der nun vor der Tardis stand sah aus wie der Doctor, aber er wirkte nicht so, das überhebliche Grinsen und Grausamkeit in seine Augen fehlte. Das konnte Amy selbst durch das Fernglas auf diese Entfernung sehen. Dieser Doctor sah sehr besorgt aus.  
Da er kurz in Ihre Richtung schaute, ging sie hinter dem Geländer in Deckung. Als sie es wieder wagte einen Blick zu riskieren, sah sie eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau, die in der Tür der Tardis lehnte und erkannte ihre Tochter Melody.

Der Doctor sah sich um, der Central Park war eine gute Parkmöglichkeit für die Tardis. Aber irgendetwas war seltsam hier. Es war so leer im Central Park. Die Messung seines Sonic Screwdriver und der anfänglichen Widerstand der Tardis hierher kommen musste eine Bedeutung haben. Er würde dem gleich nachgehen müssen, aber er musste sich zunächst orientieren und schaute sich genau um.  
‚Was ist das auf der Brücke dahinten?' dachte er. Als er genauer hinsah war nichts zu sehen.  
Er musste sich getäuscht haben.  
„Ich sehe schon Gespenster.", murmelte er vor sich hin.  
Melody lehnte in der Tür der Tardis.  
„Was für Gespenster siehst du?", sagte sie.  
„Du solltest doch liegen bleiben, bevor dir wieder schlecht wird.", sagte er besorgt.  
„Ich brauche auch frische Luft.", sagte Melody nachdrücklich.  
Innerhalb eines Tages hatte ihre Schwangerschaft das Stadium des sechsten Monats erreicht. Sie ahnte, dass sie nun nicht so viel Zeit hatte, wie sie ursprünglich dachte, um sich auf die Geburt des Kindes vorzubereiten. In drei bis vier Tagen musste sie damit rechnen ihr Kind zu bekommen. Sie hatte Angst, auch wenn sie nach außen versuchte gelassen zu wirken.

Dem Doctor war ebenfalls unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er der Geburt seines Sohnes, so viel war für ihn schon zu erkennen, in wenigen Tagen bewohnen konnte. Diese Schwangerschaft schritt zu schnell voran und Melody war zur Hälfte Mensch.  
'Was wenn sie stirbt?' dachte er.  
Er konnte doch kein Kind aufziehen.  
'Wirklich kannst du das nicht?' meldete sich sein Gewissen.  
Er war schon zweimal Vater, aber nicht wirklich gut darin und er fürchtete, dass er nun noch weniger in der Lage sein würde, dies durchzustehen. Nicht nach all dem.  
Er hatte Angst um Melody und hatte ihr alles verziehen, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als einen neuen Companion. Aber, nein…Er musste diesen Gedanken zurückdrängen. ‚Du wirst sie verlieren wie alle Anderen zuvor…' Er bohrte sich den Dolch mal wieder einmal selbst in seine Seele. Rose, Donna…er hatte sie alle verloren.  
'Nicht jetzt, nicht jetzt...du kannst später vor Selbstmitleid zerfließen. Du hast jetzt keine Zeit dafür'

Melody stand immer noch an die Tardis gelehnt da und atmete schwer. Sie sah den Schatten von Trauer und ein wenig Angst in seinen Augen als sie ihn ansah.  
Das er Angst hatte, das war alles andere als beruhigend für Melody.  
‚Wenn du nicht weiter weißt, wer dann?' Sie schwankte, die Übelkeit kehrte zurück.  
Der Doctor schaffte es gerade noch zu Melody zu eilen und sie zu stützen.  
„Setz dich besser hin.", sagte er sanft.  
Wenige Meter entfernt am Rand der Wiese war eine Parkbank.  
"Komm ich bringt dich zu Bank dahinten, wenn du Luft brauchst solltest du sie besser im Sitzen genießen."  
„Gut.", antwortete Melody schwach. Er führte sie zur Bank und sie setzte sich.  
„Ich werde mir gleich mal die Gegend ansehen. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht und ich muss heraus bekommen was? Kannst du etwas alleine bleiben? Ich gehe nicht allzu weit weg.", sagte er sanft.  
Dieser besorgte Blick. Melody lächelte.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin zwar schwach, aber nicht wehrlos." Ihre Hand schloss sich um den Sonic Screwdriver in ihrer Manteltasche. Sie zog ihn heraus. Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.  
„Gut, ich vergesse immer wer du bist." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Geh schon, aber komme bitte bald wieder. Falls es sich ergibt, bringe mir was zu essen mit."  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck brachte Melody zum lachen, er war verwirrt.  
„Wenn ich etwas finde."  
„Nun geh schon, Süßer.", sagte sie lächelnd.  
Er stand auf und ging.

Melody sah ihm nach. Sie vermisste seine Umarmung und Nähe.  
'Kein gute Zeitpunkt um sentimental zu werden, Melody. Wach auf, er ist nicht dein Doctor und er wird es nie sein.' Sie kämpfte gegen den Würgereiz an, der wieder in ihr aufstieg.

Der Doctor ging und scannte die Gegend mit seinem Sonic Srewdriver. Nach einer Weile gelange er an eine Energiebarriere, laut Sonic Screwdriver, undurchdringbar für jede Art von menschlichen Leben, aber auch er als Timelord würde dies wahrscheinlich nicht überleben. Auf der anderen Seite der durchsichtigen Kuppel schien das Leben seinen normalen Verlauf zu nehmen. Aber er konnte winken und schreien, die Leute auf der anderen Seite nahmen ihn nicht wahr.  
Die Technologie war ihm nicht unbekannt, dies konnte nur ein Timelord erschaffen haben. Das Ganze war wie ein sorgsam gebautes Versteck, vermutlich für Amy. Derjenige, der dies erschaffen hatte wusste, dass er hier seine Tardis parken musste, damit sie nicht zu sehr auffiel und somit vermutlich in die Falle tappen würde. Die Adresse in New York legte nahe hier zu parken. Der Andere musste seine Gedanken kennen, das war schon fast unheimlich. Innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür der Tardis nicht ihren Willen gelassen zu haben.  
Er ging ein Stück an der Barriere entlang. Er war in eine Falle gegangen und der Köder war Amy. Sie würde auch hier sein, aber wo? Er dachte an die Bewegung auf der Brücke. Sie konnte überall sein und er würde seine Suche beginnen sobald er nach Melody gesehen hatte.

Amy war der Doctor gefolgt, nachdem er Melody verlassen hatte. Sie war schlau genug außer Sichtweite zu bleiben, solange sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie von ihm halten sollte. Nun stand er dort und schien zu grübeln. Die Position war gut, um sich von hinten an ihn anzuschleichen.  
Amy nahm die letzte Giftspritze aus ihrem Rucksack machte sie gefechtsbereit. Das Gift war die einzige wirklich Waffe, die sie gegen einen Timelord hatte. Diese letzte Kanüle hatte sie noch verstecken können, als man sie hier aussetzte. Die andere hatte sie Melody gegeben.  
Sie sprintete von hinten an der Doctor heran und hielt ihm die Spritze an die Kehle.  
„Mach keinen Mucks oder ich steche zu. Gehe einfach langsam vor mir her zur Tardis."  
Sie merkte wie sein Körper sich spannte.  
„Beweg dich nicht, in dieser Spritze ist ein Gift, das selbst dich außer Gefecht setzt, Timelord."  
Er blieb ruhig und sie schob ihn voran in die Richtung aus er gekommen war.

Also hatte er vorhin doch richtig gesehen. Er schauerte bei dem Gedanken an das Gift in der Spritze. Nein, er wollte das nicht noch einmal fühlen innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit, so führte er sie einfach zurück zur Tardis.  
Als sie dort ankamen saß Melody immer noch auf der Bank. Sie schien die Frau, die ihn vor sich herschob wiederzuerkennen. Er war insgeheim erleichtert. Sie war es also wirklich.  
„Mutter, lass ihn bitte los. Er ist auf unserer Seite.", rief Melody und richte sich etwas auf.  
Er bemerkte dass ihr Bauch weiter gewachsen war. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
'Wenn sich dies jetzt noch beschleunigt, dann wird sie dies wirklich nicht überleben' dachte er besorgt.  
„Melody...mein Güte was ist mit dir?" Amy war entsetzt.  
„Ich bin schwanger und das freiwillig. Nun lass ihn schon los. Er will uns bloß helfen."  
Melody bemühte sich aufzustehen und ging langsam ihrer Mutter entgegen.  
Amy ließ ihn nun endlich los, stieß ihn aber rüde zur Seite und eilte auf ihr Tochter zu.  
Er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, fand aber schnell sein Gleichgewicht zurück und suchte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Sonic Screwdriver. Die Wiederholung der Messung bestätigte ihm nun, das in etwas mehr als zwölf Stunden Melody ihr Kind bekommen würde. Er ging zur Tardis und lehnte sich dort an, seine Gedanken rasten. Sie durften keine Zeit mehr verschwenden, aber er dennoch ließ Mutter und Tochter diesen Moment.

Amy umarmte ihre Tochter vorsichtig. Sie hatte Tränen des Glücks in den Augen. Aber sie war gleichzeitig wütend.  
„Ist das sein Kind?" Amy klang wütender als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, aber ihr Temperament ging mit ihr durch.  
„Ja." Melody liefen die Tränen.  
Amy drehte sich wieder um und ging zum Doctor, der immer noch an der Tardis lehnte.  
„Mutter nicht. Es war meine Entscheidung..." rief Melody ihrer Mutter hinterher.  
Aber war schon zu spät, sie holte aus und schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.  
„Nicht…er kann nichts dafür.", sagte sie schwach und merkte wie ihre Knie nachgaben.  
Sie beschloss sich auf die Wiese zu setzen, um nicht umzufallen, die Übelkeit wurde wieder schlimmer und ein stechender Schmerz im Unterleib setzte ihr ebenfalls zu.  
Der Doctor war überrascht. Die Ohrfeige brannte und hinterließ eine Rötung auf seiner fast weißen Haut. Er sah Amy in einer Mischung aus Schock und Entsetzen an, denn er bemerkte gleichzeitig, dass sich Melodys Zustand verschlechtert hatte und sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Wiese gesetzt hatte. Er eilte an Amy vorbei zu ihr. Sie folgte ihm immer noch leicht wütend.  
Melody hatte extreme Schmerzen und wand sich auf der Wiese.  
‚Das waren keine normalen Wehen, es fühlte sich eher an als ob ihr jemand ein Messer in den Unterleib rammte' dachte sie, unfähig auch nur noch ein Wort herauszubringen.  
„Versuch ruhig zu bleiben. Ich bringe dich zurück in die Tardis", sagte Doctor und dann er nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme und trug sie.  
‚Sie mussten hier weg. Sie braucht Hilfe' dachte er entschlossen einen Ausweg zu finden. Aber ihre Nähe und Wärme zu fühlen, ließen auch die schmerzhaften Gedanken wiederkehren  
‚Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Nicht schon wieder…' dachte er wütend, dass das Schicksal ihn schon wieder zum Äußersten trieb.  
Amy sah all dies mit wachsender Sorge. Versuchte aber sich zusammen zu nehmen.  
„Was ist mir ihr?", fragte sie.  
„Die Schwangerschaft verläuft nicht normal. Etwas ist schief gelaufen.", antwortete der Doctor kurz angebunden, mit den Gedanken bei dem was er nun tun musste.  
Er ging weiter zur Tardis nach unten in einen Raum, der eine Art Krankenzimmer zu sein schien und legte Melody auf ein Bett. Amy wich ihm nicht von der Seite.  
„Du könntest ihr den Mantel und die Schuhe ausziehen und es ihr bequemer machen.", sagte er.  
Amy sah die Angst in seinen Augen. Sie bedauerte nun ihn geschlagen zu haben und tat was er ihr aufgetragen hatte. Er war in eine Ecke des Raumes gegangen und schien sich zu konzentrieren.

Der Doctor war voller Sorge um Melodys Leben, es gab nur eine Chance ihr Leben zu verlängern, damit er eine Lösung finden konnte. Er musste ihr etwas von seiner Regenerationsenergie geben.  
Es bedurfte etwas Ruhe und Konzentration, deswegen zog er sich für ein paar Minuten zurück. Als er sich wieder umdrehte sah er, dass Amy es ihrer Tochter bequem gemacht hatte. Ihr Wimmern war leise geworden, aber da war etwas anderes…Plötzlich und beißend fühlte er Melodys Schmerz, sie starb, nun war Eile geboten.  
„Lass mich bitte kurz zu ihr." Seine Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch. Amy ging ein Stück zur Seite und beobachtete fasziniert was nun passierte. Der Doctor beugte sich über Melody und küsste sie. Er hätte den Austausch auch anders vornehmen können, aber er wusste, dass er so Melody auch beruhigen konnte. Die Energie floss von ihm zu ihr. Sie wurde ruhiger und der Schmerz ebbte ab.  
„Schlaf jetzt.", flüsterte er und sank neben ihrem Bett zu Boden.  
Die Erschöpfung war ihm sehr deutlich anzusehen. Es war ein Opfer von fünfzehn seiner Lebensjahre, was er ihr dargebracht hatte. Das würde erst einmal genügen bis zur Geburt.

Amy beobachtete die ganze Szenerie mit Faszination. Ihre Zweifel an ihm waren nun vollkommen verflogen. Er lag schwer atmend am Boden vor ihr, sie beugte sich vor und fühlte seine Stirn, sie merkte, dass er sehr warm war und scheinbar etwas fieberte.  
„Dir geht es nicht gut.", sagte Amy mitfühlend.  
„Es geht gleich wieder.", flüsterte er.  
„Was willst du nun tun?"  
„Sie wird jetzt erst einmal schlafen bis es soweit ist, dann werden wir sehen was passiert. Ich werde sie zu einem Ort bringen an dem man ihr medizinische Hilfe geben kann." sagte er sehr leise.  
„Dafür müssen wir hier erst einmal weg. Verzeih mir bitte, das ich dich vorhin von hinten angegriffen habe und auch das ich dir eine Ohrfeige verpasst habe. Alle Timelords, die ich bisher kannte waren ziemlich üble Typen, deswegen hab ich ziemliche Probleme euch zu trauen."  
„Ist schon gut. Es gibt immer einen Ausweg. Kein Gefängnis ist so perfekt.", sagte er und richtete sich langsam auf.  
„Nun ja. Derjenige, der die Kuppel designt hat, ist dein Double aus dem Paralleluniversum und wenn ich nun darüber nachdenke, verstehe ich was er mir hatte sagen wollen, als er dies als eine Falle beschrieb. Er weigerte sich mir damals zu sagen für wen. Nun macht es Sinn. Aber was sollte er von dir wollen? Er hält sich ohnehin schon für allmächtig, seit er einen Weg gefunden hat die Universen zu wechseln ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen."  
„Das bestätigt auch meine Vermutung. Dass er unbemerkt die Universen wechseln kann, erklärt so einiges." Er stand auf und ging in Richtung zur Treppe die in den Kommandoraum der Tardis führen. Er war immer noch leicht wacklig auf den Beinen.  
„Ich muss etwas überprüfen." In Gedanken versunken ging er die Treppe hinauf, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.  
Amy folgte ihm, nur um zu sehen was er tat.  
Wie gebannt starrte er auf seinen Monitor, gab Koordinaten ein und zog leicht an einem Hebel. In diesem Moment ging ein Beben durch die Tardis. Amy musste sich gut festhalten um nicht umzufallen. Er war unglücklich nach hinten gefallen und hatte sich den Kopf angestoßen. Aber es schien ihn nicht groß zu stören. Vor sich ihn murmelnd rieb er sich mit der Hand durch den Nacken.  
„Ich bin so ein verdammter Idiot, warum hab ich das vorhin nicht bemerkt. Wir sitzen wirklich fest.", fluchte er.  
„Die Lösung wird nicht so einfach sein. Er denkt wie du.", sagte Amy.  
Der Doctor schaute wieder auf seinen Monitor.  
„Die Messungen hier ist mehr als bedenklich. Wie eine Fliege im Spinnennetz. Leider habe ich bisher keine Ahnung wie ich hier herauskomme." Er setzte sich.  
„Ich frage mich wo die Spinne lauert?", sagte Amy.  
„Das werden wir vielleicht sehr bald erfahren, wenn ich keine Lösung finde oder überhaupt erst einmal einen Ansatz." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und schien sie nun nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Unbeweglich saß er vor der Konsole. Der Doctor tendierte dazu in jene schweigsame Starre zu verfallen, wenn ihm nichts mehr einfiel, er musste dann ein sehr jämmerliches Bild abgeben. Alle seine bisherigen Companions waren immer entsetzt gewesen ihn so zu sehen und diesmal war er ziemlich ratlos, denn sein Gegner war ihm ebenbürtig.  
'Wie sollte man sich selbst schlagen?' Er wanderte in den Gedanken zu dem was Melody ihm gezeigt hatte. In dieser Dimension war er unkalkulierbar und schreckte vor nichts zu zurück. Die Bilder widerten ihn an. ‚Wie konnte er nur so geworden sein?'

Amy kannte den Blick. Er wusste nicht weiter, sein Double reagierte sehr ähnlich. Es machte sie besonders nicht glücklich.  
„Denke nach und finde einen Ausweg. Du bist er und du kennst deine Fehler, suche danach.", sagte sie.  
Sie beschloss nach Melody zu sehen, hier konnte sie nichts für ihn tun.

Der Doctor hatte ihre Worte wahrgenommen. 'Seine Fehler zu finden...mhmm.'  
Er musste zugeben, die Falle war perfekt auf den ersten Blick. Nun musste sich mit seiner Eitelkeit beschäftigen und seine Fehler finden. Das fiel ihm recht schwer und das wusste der Andere auch. Also wie kam man hier heraus ohne die Formel zu kennen, die die Sphäre öffnete. Er versank tief in seinen Gedanken.

Amy sah nach ihrer Tochter, die trotz des Bebens der Tardis vor ein paar Minuten, immer noch ruhig in dem großen Bett lag und schlief. Sie war froh und nahm auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett Platz. Die ganze Sache mit der Falle war undurchsichtig. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass noch ein anderer Timelord hier seine Finger im Spiel haben könnte. Sie schauerte bei dem reinen Gedanken daran, dass der Master auch hier sein könnte. Sie hatte ja schon lange den Verdacht, das Melody aus Berechnung und zu einem Zweck gezeugt wurde, der nun vielleicht zum tragen kam. Sie musste den Doctor warnen, er musste ihn doch auch kennen. Sie fand keine Ruhe und beschloss wieder nach oben zu gehen.

Der Doctor kam mit seinen Gedanken nicht weiter. Er dachte daran nach unten zu gehen und kurz mal nach dem rechten zu sehen. Da war noch das eine oder andere was er Amy fragen musste. Amy und er trafen sich an der Treppe.  
„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er.  
„Sie schläft.", antworte sie knapp.  
„Gut. Ich wollte dich eigentlich ein paar Dinge fragen.", sagte er.  
Sie gingen zusammen hinunter. Amy setze sich auf den Stuhl und der Doctor nahm neben ihr auf einem Hocker Platz.  
„Ich frage mich warum uns diese Falle gestellt wurde? Es macht alles gar keinen Sinn für mich."  
Er sah Amy hilfesuchend an.  
„Da ist etwas, das du wissen musst. Melodys Vater war ein Timelord, ein etwas undurchschaubarer Typ. Er hatte keine Tardis, nur so einen Vortexmanipulator und er sprach immer davon, dass er auf der Flucht war. Er sagte einmal zu mir er hätte etwas Dummes getan und wäre deswegen zur Regeneration gezwungen geworden. Sein jetziges Ich würde die Tat bedauern, aber wollte nicht die Konsequenzen dafür tragen und in Gefangenschaft enden. Und so entfloh er seinen Häschern in die Vergangenheit. Ich denke Melody Zeugung soll einen Zweck erfüllen. Er verließ mich zwar nachdem ich schwanger war. Aber ich bin das Gefühl nie losgeworden. Seinen richtigen Namen hat er mir nie genannt, nur den mit dem er sich betiteln lies. Er nannte sich der Master."  
Der Doctor sprang auf. Sein Gesicht war kreideweiß und er wirkte sehr ernst.  
„Weis sie wer ihr Vater ist?"  
„Ich habe es ihr nie gesagt.", sagte Amy leise.  
„Er will vermutlich Rache an meinem Double. Aber warum sollte er ihr die Idee eingeben, ein Kind von mir zu wollen."  
„Was sagst du da?"  
„Sie sprach von mir von einer Vision, die sie hatte, dass sie mich dazu zwingen sollte, ein Kind mit ihr zu haben. Ich frage mich wer anders als der Master könnte so etwas ersinnen. Er muss doch schon sehr amüsant für ihn gewesen sein, dass mein Double sich in seine Tochter verliebt hat."  
„Sie hat dich gezwungen?", fragte Amy und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte für die wir jetzt keine Zeit haben." Er wollte das Thema jetzt nicht vertiefen und sich lieber wichtigen Themen zuwenden. Nein, er wollte ihrer Mutter nicht erzählen, dass sie Handschellen mitführte und über Männer herfiel.  
Amy sah, dass die Geschichte ihm Unbehagen bereitete. Sie lächelte, denn sie wusste, dass ihr Tochter nichts anbrennen ließ und wenn sie einen Kerl wollte, dann bekam sie ihn auch, notfalls mit Handschellen. Sie beschloss nicht weiter zu bohren.  
„Ich denke, dass vielleicht beide bald hier auftauchen werden. Wenn wir keinen Weg finden, hier vorher weg zu kommen.", sagte sie.  
„Das denke ich auch. Ich werde weiter an dem Problem arbeiten."  
Der Doctor rannte die Treppe rauf zurück in den Kommandoraum.  
„Gut und ich werde mich um Melody kümmern.", rief Amy ihm nach.  
Er war wieder etwas aktiver als vorher. ‚Hoffentlich findet er die Lösung' dachte sie als wieder zu Melodys Bett zurückging.

Der Master hatte also auch hier seinen Finger im Spiel, nur schien dieser sich hier dazu entschieden zu haben nach seinem letzten Verbrechen zu regenerieren. Dann war er seinem Double entkommen und in die Vergangenheit geflohen. Ihm wurde immer noch heiß und kalt bei der Erinnerung an seine letzte Begegnung mit dem Master in seinem Universum.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten, noch kam er nicht weiter. Stunden vergingen, die er gebannt auf seinen Monitor starrte Messungen vornahm, Theorien entwarf und wieder verwarf.  
Langsam bauten sich Kopfschmerzen auf und bohrten Nadeln in sein Gehirn, so dass simples Denken schon schmerzhaft war. Anfänglich ignorierte er es, aber es wurde immer schlimmer. So mussten Menschen sich fühlen, aber er war doch ein Timelord. Es wurde immer heftiger, so dass er sich schließlich setzen musste. Er rieb sich die Schläfen, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. ‚Was war das?' Die Werte auf dem Monitor verändern sich. Die Schriftzeichen schwammen vor seinen Augen.

Amy saß am Bett ihrer Tochter und beobachtete sie. Stunde um Stunde schien sie friedlich zu schlafen. Bis sie plötzlich sehr unruhig wurde. Es fiel ihr auch auf, dass sie stark schwitze und schwer atmete. Sie fühlte die Stirn ihrer Tochter, sie war heiß.  
„Doctor...Melody geht es nicht so gut sie hat Fieber.", rief Amy.  
Der Doctor meldete sich nicht.

Der Doctor hörte eine Stimme, es musste Amy sein, aber er konnte nicht mehr antworten. Die Schmerzen ließen ihn ohnmächtig werden.  
Er nahm verschwommen etwas war, das war immer noch die Tardis und er lag auf dem Boden über ihn gebeugt stand eine Frau. Es war nicht Amy. Sie war in einen blauen Overall gekleidet und hatte hellebraue, lange Haare und seltsame blaue Augen.  
Er stammelte „Wer bist du?"  
„Mein armer Timelord ist auf den Kopf gefallen.", sagte die Frau und legte den Kopf schief. Sie wirkte fremdartig auf ihn. Definitiv kein Mensch.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht wer du bist?", sagte er.  
„Ich bin das Interface."  
„Welches Interface?"  
„Das der Tardis, ich bin sie.", sagte das seltsame Wesen.  
„Das kann nur ein Traum sein, meine Tardis besitzt so ein Interface nicht." Er hob etwas den Kopf um sich umzusehen. Es war wirklich die Tardis, sie sah genauso aus wie seine, nur mit diesem seltsamen Interface.  
„Wir sollten über wichtigere Dinge reden. Das Kind wird hier zur Welt kommen. Ich habe bereits ein Babyzimmer eingerichtet." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. „Da du mir nicht zu glauben scheinst und das für einen Traum hältst, nur so viel: In der Dimension von Amy und Melody gehöre ich zur Tardis wie alles andere. Nur Melody und du können mich sehen."  
„Wir sind aber doch gar nicht in der anderen Welt.", protestierte er.  
„Seit etwa einer viertel Stunde schon. Solange warst du ohnmächtig. Es ist Teil der Falle. Er wird bald kommen und er wird auch wieder den Anderen mitbringen, seinen Gefangen.", antwortete das Interface sachlich.  
Der Doctor war nun mit einem Schlag wach.  
„Entkommen ist wohl jetzt keine Option mehr.", stellte er fest als er aufstand.  
„Nein, du kannst dich nur um die Geburt deines Kindes kümmern."  
„Ich bin da nicht gerade ein Experte."  
„Amy ist doch auch noch da, sie wird gleich die Treppe heraufkommen und dir sagen, dass es Melody nicht gut geht. Der Dimensionssprung war nicht gut in ihrem Zustand, aber es wird sie nicht töten. Es dauert immer noch sechs Stunden bis das Baby kommen wird."  
Er bewegte sich Richtung Tür, aber sie ließ sich nicht öffnen.  
„Die Tür ist blockiert. Ich bekomme sie auch nicht auf. Scheinbar ist sie von außen blockiert." bemerkte das Interface. Er trat etwas frustriert gegen die Tür.  
„Gewalt wird die Tür nicht öffnen." , sagte das Interface und legte den Kopf schief.  
Frustriert ging er zurück zur Konsole.

Amy nahm aus einem Eisschrank, den sie in einem der Nebenräume fand, etwas Eis für einen Kühlbeutel und packte diesen Melody auf die Stirn. Sie hoffte, dass ihr dies kurzfristig Linderung verschaffte. Sie war sehr beruhigt als sie sah ihre Tochter wieder ruhiger wurde. Wo war nur der Doctor? Sie beschloss nach oben zu gehen. Als oben ankam saß er auf dem Boden und starrte auf einen Punkt vor sich und redete scheinbar mit der Luft.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte er das Interface leicht genervt.  
„Auch Timelords brauchen mal Ruhe."  
„Schlaf brauche ich jetzt nun wirklich nicht.", knurrte er.  
Amy mischte sich in die Unterhaltung. „Melody hatte Fieber ist jetzt aber wieder stabil. Was machst du da?" Ihre Stimme bekam einen vorwurfsvollen Unterton für ihn.  
„Ich rede mit der Tardis und versuche ein Problem zu lösen." Es kam heraus als, ob es das normalste der Welt wäre. Er sah scharf an, weil er sich so genervt von ihr fühlte. „Bleibe am besten bei Melody und rufe mich erst, wenn das Kind kommt." Er klang sehr abweisend.  
Amy kannte den Tonfall und sie sah den Anflug von Kälte in seinen Augen und beschloss zu handeln. Denn sie hatte eine Ahnung was passiert war. Sie ging auf ihn zu.  
„Was willst du von mir? Ich hab zu tun." Er wandte sich ab und sah zum Interface, die ihn nun auch seltsam ansah.  
Amy trat heran und schlug ihn diesmal auf die andere Wange. Es brannte, aber er fühlte sich dennoch plötzlich weniger genervt und aggressiv als zuvor. Er schaut zum Interface, das ihn nun wieder anlächelte.  
„Wir haben einen Dimensionssprung gemacht und sind jetzt bei euch zu Hause." Er rieb sich die Wange. „Nicht so gut für meine Laune scheinbar. Du solltest besser weiter auf mich achten."  
„Also müssen wir uns nun auf die Begegnung mit deinem Double einstellen?"  
„Und dem Master. Es sieht so aus als ob er einen Gefangen bei sich hat und ich denke es wird der Master sein?"  
„Was macht dich da so sicher?"  
„Gewisse Ereignisse aus meinem Universum. Ich hatte meinem Master, dies als Alternative angeboten, aber hat den Tod vorgezogen." In seiner Stimme klang die Trauer, über diesen Verlust immer noch mit. Amy war froh, dass ihre Ohrfeige ihre Wirkung getan hatte, sie konnte seine Gefühle in den brauen Augen sehen.  
„Das tut mir Leid für dich." Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Du musst vorsichtig sein in diesem Universum, scheinbar beeinflusst dich etwas, sich deinem Double anzugleichen."  
„Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist? Es macht mir etwas Angst, dass es schlimmer werden könnte. Das letzte, was ich tun möchte ist eine von euch beiden zu verletzen."  
„Ich muss ich jetzt wieder runter zu Melody und du solltest mitkommen, damit ich dich im Auge behalten kann."  
Das Tardis Interface meldete sich wieder zu Wort.  
„Ich rufe dich, wenn ich dich brauche, Doctor."  
„Na gut." Er folgte Amy hinunter in dem Raum in dem Melody schlief. Sie würden nun eh abwarten müssen. Warten und Nichtstun, nichts hasste er mehr. Er ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Seine Augenlider wurden schwerer, so müde…Wieso? Es dauerte kaum zehn Minuten und er war eingeschlafen.

Im Gegensatz zu Amy, sie konnte nicht schlafen. Ihr war unwohl. Da war dieses Gefühl, das sie immer hatte, wenn sie sein Double ansah. Sie ahnte nichts Gutes.

Er stand vor der Tardis, die kurz zuvor materialisiert war und strich sanft über die Aussenhülle der Tür.  
„Schlaf schön, mein Zwilling. Bald werden wir uns begegnen.", sagte er sehr leise.  
Der Doctor sah genauso aus, wie sein in der Tardis schlafendes Abbild, nur der Geschmack in Kleidung unterschied die beiden etwas. Dieser Doctor liebte schwarze Kleidung, die aber genauso ungebügelt und schlampig an ihm saß, wie die seines Zwillings. Einen weiteren Unterschied gab es noch, wenn man in seine Augen sah, darin war keine Wärme, selbst wenn er wie jetzt lachte und sich zu dem anderen Mann hinter sich umdrehte. Der Andere war so groß er, etwas breiter in den Schultern als der Doctor mit schwarzen Haaren und intensiven grau - blauen Augen und ebenfalls komplett in schwarz gekleidet.  
„Nun…bald werde ich einen Verbündeten haben. Er ist reif dafür, so wundervoll emotional und schwach, wie du in dieser Inkarnation, mein lieber Master."  
Der Master hielt dem Blick des Doctors stand.  
„Wir werden sehen, wie schwach er wirklich ist. Lassen wir sie das Kind zur Welt bringen?"  
„Natürlich, das beste Druckmittel überhaupt, das Kind. Er wird mir aus der Hand fressen."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so einfach wird für dich."  
„Du musst mir immer widersprechen. Was planst du?" Der Doctor ging näher zu ihm.  
„Du wärst überrascht, ich hab ein Geheimnis, von dem du nichts weißt und was du nie aus mir raus foltern wirst, so sehr du dich auch bemühst." Der Master grinste überheblich.  
Der Doctor zog seinen Sonic Screwdriver aus der Manteltasche. Und hielt diesen, dem Master direkt vor die Stirn.  
„Du wirst nicht solche Spiele mit mir spielen. Ich weiß welche Blutgefäße ich zum platzen bringen muss, ohne dich zu töten, dir damit aber trotzdem für eine Weile großen Schmerzen zufügen kann. Bringe mich nicht dazu dies zu tun. Du hast keine Ahnung wozu ich fähig bin." Seine Augen funkelten den Master an.  
„Oh doch… Ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere in diesem Universum.", lachte er wissend, dass der Doctor innerlich vor Neugierde starb, aber nicht das Risiko eingehen konnte, ihn doch versehentlich zu töten, während er es aus ihm heraus folterte.  
Der Doctor ließ den Screwdriver sinken. Er kochte innerlich, dass er den Master nicht einfach umbringen konnte. Zumindest noch nicht. Sie mussten warten bis dieses Kind endlich auf die Welt kam. Er beschloss mit dem Master in seine Tardis zurückzugehen und dort zu warten. Unsanft stieß er seinen immer noch lachenden Gefangenen in Richtung seiner Tardis.

Amy war hellwach als sie sah wie ihre Tochter sich vor Schmerzen wand, die Wehen hatten eingesetzt. Es war soweit.  
Sie weckte den Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 - Liebe und Schmerz**

Der Doctor war schlagartig wach und kam auf die Beine. Melody ging es nicht gut. Die Schmerzen schienen sehr stark zu sein. Amy hatte ihr bereits in die richtige Position für die Geburt geholfen.  
„Mutter, es tut so verdammt weh.", knurrte Melody.  
Er stand immer noch etwas abseits und beobachtet die beiden Frauen.  
„Doctor, hole Wasser und trockene Tücher.", rief Amy in seine Richtung. „Und beeile dich, wir brauchen dich hier."  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte er los. Es war alles vorbereitet, nur das Wasser musste noch etwas angewärmt werden. Derweil sammelte er Laken und Tücher ein. Als er mit den Utensilien zurück zu Krankenstation kam sah er wie das Tardis Interface neben Melodys Bett materialisierte.  
„Ein Ultraschall ist nötig. Ich hab denVerdacht, dass das Baby noch nicht richtig liegt.", stellte sie besorgt fest.  
„Dann mache ein Ultraschall….arhhh….Doctor wo bist du." schrie Melody aufgebracht.  
Die Tardis tat wie ihr geheißen. Amy sah verwundert zu, aber sie wusste ja, dass das Interface nur für ihre Tochter und den Doctor sichtbar war. Der Doctor stellte Wasser und Tücher neben dem Bett ab.  
„Melody, ich bin hier.", sagte er und griff nach ihrer Hand.  
Das Ultraschallbild erschien auf dem Monitor.  
„Der Kopf liegt falsch. Wenn die Geburt jetzt eingeleitet wird, stirbt das Kind.", stellte das Interface fest. „Mein Vorschlag wäre ein Kaiserschnitt."  
„Wir haben keinen Doktor an Bord.", sagte der Doctor und fügte gleich darauf dazu. „Keinen medizinischen Doktor zumindest und niemand, der auch Kinder zur Welt bringen kann und Operationen ausführen….." Er begann etwas hilflos abzuschweifen.  
Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass Amy ihn anstarrte und ihre Augen vor Zorn glühten.  
„Das ist nicht hilfreich. Finde eine Lösung, Timelord. Rede nicht denke.", herrschte Amy ihn an.  
„Doctor, Mutter es gibt eine Möglichkeit.", brachte Melody hervor. Amy und der Doctor sahen sie an.  
„Die Tardis hat ein Programm was euch durch die OP führt. Interface: Notfallprogramm: 15-7-1 Geburt. Arghhh…..und nun macht. Ich will hier nicht sterben.", herrschte sie beide an.  
„Programm bereit: Bitte Skapell bereitlegen und Betäubungsspritze hier setzen."  
Das Interface bedeutete an eine Stelle im Rückenmark von Melody. Der Doctor sammelte sich und suchte in Windeseile nach dem Betäubungsmittel und dem Skalpell und kam zurück. Amy stand neben Melody und hielt ihre Hand. Das Skalpell sterilisierte er mit heißem Wasser. Ein Kittel und Handschuhe hatte er auch schon angezogen. Die Tardis hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Nun setzte er die Spritze und wartete, dass sie wirkte. Als Melody ihm bedeutete, dass sie keine Schmerzen mehr spürte, griff er zum Skalpell. Ihm war nicht wohl bei der Sache.  
„Setze den Schnitt hier an", fuhr das Interface fort. „Bitte in einem horizontalen Schnitt." Sie zeigte ihm wo er ansetzen musste und wie mechanisch setzte er den notwendigen Schnitt.  
Die Tardis beobachte genau was er tat. Es bildeten sich Schweißperlen auf der Stirn des Doctors. Amy drückte die Hand ihrer Tochter fester und sah sie an.  
Melody fühlte nichts. Sie hatte nur Angst, dass die Betäubung das Kind getötet hatte.  
„Nun die Bauchdecke anheben und das Kind vorsichtig rausnehmen.", beschrieb das Interface weiter.  
Der Doctor führte die Anweisung durch und vorsichtig zog er das Baby heraus.  
„Das Kind bitte nun dem Assistenten reichen und die Nabelschnur durchtrennen und dann vorsichtig die Bauchdecke schließen und zunähen.", fuhr das Interface fort.  
Der Doctor reichte das Kind Amy, trennte die Nabelschnur und machte sich daran Melody zuzunähen. Mehr nahm er nicht wahr. All das Blut, er musste sich zusammennehmen.  
Amy nahm das Kind und säuberte es kurz und klapste den Kleinen, aber er schrie nicht.  
„Das Kind atmet nicht. Nein…", schluchzte Amy. Der Doctor war inzwischen mit seiner Arbeit fertig und sah besorgt auf.  
Das Tardis Interface bemerkte: „Es sind schwache Lebenszeichen vorhanden."  
„Mutter, gib ihn her bitte.", sagte Melody.  
Amy wickelte den Kleinen in ein Tuch und legte ihn in Melodys Arme. Sie gab dem Kind Mund zu Mund Beatmung und etwas Lebensenergie als Starthilfe. Der Kleine regte sich urplötzlich und begann zu schreien. Melody wurde wieder schwindlig, aber sie war überglücklich.  
„Mutter, nimm ihn bitte mal kurz.", sagte sie. „Ich muss einen Moment ausruhen."  
Amy nahm den Kleinen entgegen und setze sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.  
Der Doctor hatte seinen Teil getan und beschloss erst einmal aus dem dreckigen OP Zeug zu schlüpfen. Danach ging er zu Amy und sah sich das Kind an. Ein Junge wie er es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte. Erstaunlich wach dafür, das er gerade erst eine Geburt hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er hatte braue Augen und recht dunkles Haar.  
„Er hat deine Augen, Doctor.", sagte Amy „Willst du ihn nicht mal im Arm halten?"  
Vorsichtig reichte Amy ihm den Jungen. Der Kleine wurde plötzlich sehr ruhig in den Armen seines Vaters. Es war ein Instinkt den der Doctor vergessen hatte. Telepathisch sandte er dem Jungen das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit und bekam von dem Kind das Gefühl der Liebe zurück. Es war wunderschön und er konnte die Tränen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Hey…", sagte Amy leise. „Nicht weinen, du machst mich auch ganz rührselig."  
„Ich…", weiter kam er nicht. Amy stand auf und der Doctor setzte sich mit seinem Sohn und schmiegte das Kind an sich.  
Melody rührte sich etwas und sah zu den beiden rüber und musste lächeln den Doctor und seinen Sohn in inniger Vertrautheit zu sehen. Auch sie fühlte Tränen in den Augen.  
„Gibst du ihn mir?", sagte sie schwach. Er sah zu ihr. Sie spürte seine Gefühle nun noch intensiver. Er war glücklich, wie scheinbar schon lange nicht mehr. Für einen Augenblick wollte sie vergessen, dass er nicht ihr Doctor war und einfach das Gefühl des Elternseins mit ihm zusammen genießen. Er versuchte zu lächeln als er ihr den Jungen in ihre Arme legte. Die Tränen liefen seine Wangen herab. Er rieb durch sein Gesicht.  
„Hast du einen Namen für ihn?", fragte Amy aus dem Hintergrund und trat zu ihnen ans Bett.  
„Ja…Dreail. Ich mag schottische Namen von der Erde. Ich finde den Anblick von Wasser immer noch wunderschön."  
„Gefällt dir der Name Dreail, Doctor?", fragte sie  
„Ja klingt gut.", sagte er einigermaßen gefasst.  
Der Moment hätte ewig dauern können für die beiden. Aber blieb es nur bei diesem flüchtigen Augenblick.  
„Wir bekommen Besuch.", meldete das Tardis Interface. „Zwei Männer nähern sich. Die gleichen wie vor einen paar Stunden."  
„Vor ein paar Stunden hast du nichts davon erwähnt.", sagte der Doctor leicht verärgert. Er spürte etwas, dass in ihm Panik aufkommen ließ.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, du hattest Schlaf nötig.", erwiderte sie.  
Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr sich damit zu beschäftigen, denn in diesem Moment klopfte es viermal.  
Der Doctor schluckte deutlich sichtbar. Die Prophezeiung…er kämpfte die wachsende Panik nieder. Melody presste ihren Sohn an sich. In ihren Augen konnte er lesen, wer dort vor der Tür stehen musste. Er fühlte nun auch den Timelord…aber nur einer, das Gefühl war sehr intensiv.  
„Das kann nur er sein. Du musst uns beschützen." Melody hatte ein wenig Angst.  
„Ich werde die beiden mit meinem Leben verteidigen.", sagte Amy entschlossen zum Doctor und griff nach dem Skalpell.  
Das Klopfen wiederholte sich oben, etwas energischer.  
„Was immer gleich passiert, bleibt erst einmal hier unten.", sagte der Doctor und ging nach oben.

Er hatte den Master zu seinem Spaß Handschellen angelegt und eine Kette daran befestigt und zog ihn nun hinter sich zurück zur Tardis seines Ebenbildes. Der Doctor wusste genau, dass die Geburt erfolgt war, die Gedanken, die er wahrnehmen konnte deuteten darauf hin. Glücksgefühle, so hatte sie nie für ihn gefühlt. Seine Wut wurde wieder größer. Ärgerlich zog er an den Kette. Der Master stolperte beinahe.  
Sie erreichten die Tardis.  
„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob er da ist? Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, who is there?"  
Er lachte, denn er wusste was das Klopfen in seinem Doppelgänger auslösen würde. ‚Mach dir in die Hose' dachte er.  
„Wo glaubst du wird er sonst sein?", sagte der Master etwas ironisch.  
„Sag mal bist du still oder muss ich dich auch noch knebeln.", gab der Doctor verärgert zurück.  
Der Master seufzte innerlich und beschloss sich zusammen zu nehmen. Das letzte Mal als er so genervt war hatte er ihm eine Rippe gebrochen, einfach so aus Spaß und sich über seine Schmerzen amüsiert. Das konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Er musste alle seine Kräfte zusammen haben für die Aufgabe, die vor ihm stand. Aber es war so unendlich schwer zu schweigen.  
Niemand machte auf. Der Doctor klopfte energischer. Wenn nun niemand aufmachen würde, würde er die Tür aufsprengen und einfach hinein gehen. Nichts passierte.  
„Was für einen Feigling." Er war enttäuscht. Gerade als er seinen Sonic Screwdriver an der Tür ansetzen wollte, um diese gewaltsam zu öffnen, ging die Tür auf.

Der Doctor ging zur Tür. Er wusste wenn er sie nicht öffnen würde, würde der Andere mit Gewalt eindringen, das konnte er der Tardis nicht antun. Das Interface stand wieder an der Konsole und sah zu ihm herunter. Sie hatte wohl seine Gedanken gelesen und war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.  
Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung öffnete er die Tür und sah sein Ebenbild vor sich stehen. Es war wie ein Zerrbild seiner selbst. Der Mann, der vor ihm stand sah aus wie er, aber Kälte und Grausamkeit lag in seinen Gesichtszügen. Er erschauderte innerlich. Hinter ihm stand noch eine weitere Mann gefesselt in Handschellen, er wirkte ruhig und besonnen.  
„Schau an, wolltest du doch nicht, dass ich deine schöne Tardis beschädige. Du solltest wirklich den Charmelion Circuit reparieren lassen. Diese Box ist total auffällig. Deswegen musste ich dich auf diesem abgelegenen Planeten festsetzen. Was ist denn los, so wortkarg?"  
„Du lässt ihn ja nicht zu Wort kommen.", bemerkte der andere Mann aus dem Hintergrund und schien die Worte gleich nachdem er sie gesprochen hatte zu bereuen.  
Anstelle etwas zu erwidern zog der verärgerte andere Doctor ruckartig an der Kette, so dass der andere Mann nach vorne in den Staub fiel.  
„Entschuldige, der Master ist heute wieder sehr schlecht drauf und meint er dürfte sich in unser Gespräch einmischen. Wo waren wir…..ahhh ja…Du sollest langsam mal was sagen oder bist du stumm?", sagte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen.  
Der Doctor war wirklich etwas sprachlos und sah zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann. Aber er konnte ja nicht ewig schweigen.  
„Was willst du von mir?", sagte er mit größt möglicher Arroganz.  
„Er kann reden. Hörst du, Master." Er trat ihm vor Freude in die Seite.  
Der Doctor musste sich zusammen nehmen nicht dazwischen zu gehen. Der Kerl war so irre wie in Melodys Gedanken und so unberechenbar.  
„Ich warte auf eine Antwort.", sagte er bestimmt.  
„Stell dich nicht doof. Du hast meine Frau da drin und meine Schwiegermutter und ach ja, ein Kind was dir nicht zusteht. All das übergebe mir und ich lasse dich in dein Universum gehen und das mit einer schönen Amnesie, damit du nicht so leiden musst. Deine Gedanken sind geradezu durchsetzt mit Leid und Einsamkeit. Du verursachst mir Migräne."  
„Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich sie dir ausliefere."  
„Nein? Ich würde an deiner Stelle aus der Tür treten.", drohte er.  
„NEIN." der Doctor wurde lauter. Er baute sich in der Tür auf und versperrte ihm den Weg.  
Der Andere sah ihn an und kam näher. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen zog er mit einer Hand seinen Sonic Screwdriver aus der Manteltasche und drückte den Knopf. Dem Doctor bliebt keine Zeit zu reagieren, er erreichte den Sonic Screwdriver in seiner Jackett Innentasche nicht früh genug, denn bekam plötzlich extreme Schmerzen im Stirnbereich und fühlte wie ihm etwas Blut aus der Nase tropfte.  
Er wollte nicht nachgeben, aber die Schmerzen wurden stärker. Selbst seine Schmerztoleranz hatte Grenzen. Die kalten Augen starrten ihn an. Ein Lächeln wuchs auf dem Gesicht des Anderen.  
‚Schrei für mich' hörte er in seinen Gedanken. Ihm wurde schwindelig und seine Knie gaben schließlich nach und er sank nach vorne, ohne einen einzigen Schrei von sich gegeben zu haben, diese Genugtuung wollte er ihm nicht geben.  
„Na endlich, ich dachte ich müsste dich umbringen." Er nahm den Master an die kurze Leine und marschierte in die Tardis. Dabei trafen sich die Blicke des Masters und des Doctors. Der Master sah ihn an. ‚Ich kann dir helfen. Vertrau mir' hörte er in seinen Gedanken kurz.  
Mühsam kam er auf die Beinen. Immer noch lief Blut aus seiner Nase. Der Andere hatte eine Ader zum platzen gebracht. Aber er hatte keine Zeit sich zu heilen. In weiser Voraussicht steckte er seinen Sonic Screwdriver in seine rechte Jackettasche und folgte den beiden anderen.

Die Tardis war von der Präsenz so vieler Timelords überwältigt und das Interface flackerte stark. Aber mit großem Aufwand schien sie es kompensieren zu können, dass nun noch zwei weitere Wesen telepathischen Kontakt mit ihr suchten.  
„Schau an die Standardversion des Interface. Und dieser Innenraum, so spartanisch…..uhnhh….Gefällt mir ja gar nicht.", sprach der Zwilling und ließ sich auf einen der Sitze fallen. „Wie kann man nur so bescheiden sein. Du weißt, dass die Tardis dir, das hier vorne auch behaglicher gestalten kann?"  
„Ich mag es so.", kam die Antwort zurück. Der Doctor stellte sich neben dem Master, der auf dem Boden Platz genommen hatte und beide aufmerksam ansah.  
„Pahh…du bist langweilig.", sagte das Ebenbild. „Jetzt sag mir schon wo Amy und Melody sind. Oder brauchst du noch mehr Nasenbluten."  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir diese Frage beantworte. Du wirst sie schon suchen müssen." knurrte er sein Ebenbild an. Diesmal hatte er die Hand fest um seinen Sonic Screwdriver in seiner Jackettasche geschlossen in der Absicht seinem Zwilling diesmal Paroli zu bieten.  
„Oh, ein bisschen Feuer in der Stimme…hey…ich hab dir gerade eine Ader platzen lassen, ich kann es auch gerne mit deinen Nieren tun." Wütend sprang er auf und kam näher.  
Unbemerkt von seinem Doppelgänger hatte der Doctor die Fesseln des Masters gelöst, weil er die Hoffnung hatte, dass er eventuell eine Hilfe in dieser Situation sein könnte. Dieser schien dies auch schon bemerkt zu haben.  
Der Doctor ging entschlossen mit gezogenem Sonic Screwdriver auf sein Abbild zu.  
„Du wirst mich nicht töten. Dann wirst du nie erfahren wo Melody und Amy sind.", sagte er ebenfalls wütend. Er konnte den Zorn in ihm aufsteigen fühlen. Vorsicht war geboten.  
„Ich garantiere dir aber die Schmerzen, die ich dir gleich bereiten werde, werden dich alles sagen lassen. Alles was ich wissen will…ich kenne unseren Körper genau und weis was ich aushalte." zischte er. „Dein Sonic Screwdriver wird dir nichts nutzen."  
„Das werden wir sehen.", gab er zurück.  
Sie gingen aufeinander los.  
Der Master nutze den Streit um aus der Sicht zu verschwinden. Die beiden Frauen konnten nur unten sein. Er ging leise die Treppe hinab. Die beiden Kontrahenten waren nun mit sich beschäftigt.

Der Doctor fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz, der immer bordender wurde. Er versuchte den Sonic Screwdriver seines Gegenübers zu attackieren. Aber scheinbar war dieses Modell anders gebaut und ließ sich nicht manipulieren. Es machte ihm wachsende Sorgen. Er fühlte eine seiner Arterien im rechten Herzen platzen. Er schnappte nach Luft und ging in die Knie. Aber der Andere war noch nicht zufrieden ließ eine weitere Arterie in seinem Unterleib platzen. Er fühlte den Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund. Er sank zu Boden, die Schmerzen raubten ihm seinen Verstand und er schrie bis ihm die Luft in den Lungen fehlte.  
„Bis du mit Schreien fertig? Dann sag mir endlich was ich wissen will.", sagte sein Zwilling, der sich über in gebeugt hatte nun finster.  
Kaum hörbar hauchte er „Nein."  
„Nein? Du weißt ich kann noch mehr tun als deinen Körper foltern? Ich kann dich in den Time War zurück schicken und dich all das immer und immer wieder sehen lassen. Soviel Blut und Tod und du mittendrin…der Massenmörder." Er zog einen Kristall aus seiner Manteltasche. „Das hübsche Steinchen hier lässt dich in andere Dimensionen blicken und in Geschichte der gewünschten parallelen Persönlichkeit. So konnte ich jeden Aspekt von dir erforschen. Ich kenne dich…"Er beugte sich zu ihm runter und flüstere in sein Ohr. „Und nun wirst gleich wieder gegen Daleks kämpfen und dein Volk sterben sehen und viel schlimmer deine Familie, deine Tochter, deine Mutter. Bin sehr gespannt wie lange dein Verstand das aushält." ein grausames Lächeln ging über sein Gesicht als er den Kristall wieder in die Manteltasche beförderte und seine Hände auf die Schläfen seines Gegenübers legte.  
Der Doctor bekam ein bisschen Angst, aber hatte auch keine andere Wahl, solange das Monster beschäftigt war, schien er die Umgebung nicht wahr zu nehmen. Es war ein Hoffnungsfunken für Melody und Amy zu entkommen.

Der Master fand die Krankenstation, aber sie war scheinbar leer. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Frauen Vorkehrungen getroffen. Flüchtig nahm er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln war. Da schien jemand im Schatten zu warten.  
„Ich bin auf eurer Seite.", sagte er leise.  
Die Person, die in den Schatten stand trat ins Licht. Es war Amy mit einer Bettpfanne bewaffnet. Sie hatte einen etwas verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Du?", fragte sie.  
„Ja, es war an der Zeit zurückzukehren. Ich werde Melody, ihr Kind und dich hier wegschaffen. Wir müssen uns beeilen.", gab er zurück.  
„Woher weiss ich, ob ich dir vertrauen kann? Du hast mich sitzen lassen."  
„Du weisst es nicht, es ist keine Zeit."  
Von oben drangen die Schreie des Doctors hinunter.  
„Lass sein Opfer nicht umsonst sein, Amy. Er wird nicht sterben, aber unser Monster wird ihm übel zusetzen."  
Aus der dunkeln Ecke meldete sich Melody zu Wort.  
„Er hat Recht, Mutter. Die Tardis hat mir gerade telepathisch einen Weg gezeigt den wir gehen können zu einer Zuflucht, deren genauen Standort selbst der Doctor nicht kennt."  
Melody war froh den Master zu sehen und etwas verwundert das ihre Mutter ihn kannte, aber sie hatte keine Zeit sich jetzt damit auseinander zu setzen.  
Amy seufzte, sie ahnte, dass sie keine andere Chance hatten, als dem Master zu vertrauen. Sie nahm den Kleinen aus Melodys Armen.  
„Gut, gehen wir. Hilf du bitte Melody.", sagte Amy entschlossen und nahm noch ein paar Windeln mit, für mehr war keine Zeit.  
Der Master zögerte nicht Melody zu tragen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Die Tardis hatte Melody einen Teil ihrer Geheimnisse geöffnet, die selbst der Doctor auch nicht kannte. So führte ihr Weg durch seltsame Gänge zu einem Punkt wo sich weitläufige Gärten befanden. Dahinter befand sich ein Wald. Sie würden noch Stunden laufen müssen bis sie zu dem Punkt kamen, den die Tardis ihr beschrieben hatte.

Blutverschmiert mit zerrissener Kleidung stand er zwischen zahlreichen Leichen und sah zum Haus seiner Familie. Er ahnte was ihn erwarten würde, niemand hatte überlebt hier draußen, warum sollte seine Familie nicht betroffen sein. Er ging wie in Trance die Straße hinab zum Haus. Es war eine halbe Ruine. In der Tür lagen zwei Körper bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt und nur die Reste von Kleidern ließen einen Schluss darauf zu, wer dort gestorben war. Er erkannte das Kleid seiner Mutter und das seiner Tochter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Krieges hatte er bereits keine Tränen mehr. Er sank zusammen. ‚Mörder' klang es in seinen Gedanken ‚Mörder deiner Familie, deiner Freunde'  
In all dieser Zerstörung hockte er nun auf der Straße und betete, dass ein Blitz von oben ihn doch einfach nur töten würde. Aber er wusste, die Strafe für sein Vergehen war es weiterzuleben und zu versuchen die Schuld beim Universum irgendwie zu bezahlen. Aber wie sollte man Genozid sühnen? Er stand auf und ging wieder zurück zu seiner Tardis vorbei an den Leichen. Er bemerkte die Kinderleichen. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper. Wie sollte sein Verstand, das nur aushalten ohne wahnsinnig zu werden. Wahnsinn ja, hatte es sich denn wirklich so zugetragen? ‚Nein, das war vorher, das war ich nicht, das müssen die Daleks gewesen sein' Widerstand regte sich in ihm.  
Der Schmerz kam wieder und änderte die Bilder. Er sah Rose am Strand den Metacrisisdoctor küssen und fühlte die tausend Stiche, die es seiner Seele versetzt hatte, ihr nicht mehr sagen zu können, dass er sie doch liebte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sie immer noch zurück, egal um welchen Preis und er kämpfte hart darum diesem Gefühl nicht nachzugeben. Die Liebe brannte ihn ihm wie Feuer. Er sah andere Bilder und er sah Rose sterben, in der Void für immer verschwinden unter seinen verzweifelten Schreien. Sie war nicht tot und es war nicht seine Geschichte. Die Bilder änderten sich. Es war am gleichen Tag der Abschied von seiner besten Freundin Donna, der er die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Zeit nehmen musste. Auch diese Bilder taten weh, Donna hatte ihn wortlos verstanden und war immer für ihn da, wenn er jemand brauchte, so sehr sie ihn auch manchmal genervt hatte. Es war grausam für ihn als sie ihn nicht mehr kannte und er alleine zurück in seine Tardis musste. Wilfried war der einzige, der ihn trösten wollte, der jetzt noch verstand, das seine Worte, wenn er sagte ‚Ich bin in Ordnung' eine Lüge waren. Die Bilder änderten sich. Wirre Gedankenfetzen. ‚Donna ist tot und du bist schuld' hörte er in seinen Gedanken. Wirre Bilder von Daleks und ein Gefühl von größter Panik. Das waren nicht seine Gedanken, das waren die des Anderen. Er versuchte tiefer zu dringen und ihn aus seinen Gedanken raus zu halten. Aber urplötzlich endeten die Visionen und er fand sich am Boden liegend wieder.  
Sein Zwilling stand über ihm mit Zorn in seinen Augen.  
„Wo ist der Master? Was habt ihr beiden geplant?", knurrte er.  
Der Doctor grinste. „Ich dachte du würdest es nie merken."  
Die unverschämte Antwort brachte ihm einen Tritt in die Seite ein. Eine Rippe brach.  
„Spart dir deine Unverschämtheit." Er nahm die Handschellen und fesselte den Doctor. Nachdem dem er alle seine Taschen gecheckt hatte und alle möglichen Waffen entfernt hatte, legte er die lange Kette über eine der Korallen und zog solange bis der Doctor nur noch mit den Fußspitzen Boden berühren konnte. Die Schmerzen waren allgegenwärtig und machten ihm das Denken schwer, aber dennoch musste er lachen.  
„Du bist ein verdammter Masochist. Dein Lachen wird dir noch vergehen.", drohte er seinem Gegenüber.  
„Ja, womit willst du mich noch quälen? Mehr Schmerzen oder mehr Seelenqual? Ich hab schon alles verloren, was willst du mir noch nehmen?", sagte er und sah in kalten brauen Augen seines Zwillings. „Du wirst es nicht so aus mir rausfoltern, so wie die Daleks, das bei dir gemacht haben."  
„Du warst ziemlich neugierig. Du hast keine Ahnung, was die Daleks mit mir getan haben…soweit hab ich dich nicht sehen lassen.", knurrte er. Es schien als ob er darüber nicht reden wollte. Für einen Moment sah er in einen Spiegel. Er sah sich selbst, wenn ihn seine Gedanken quälten.  
„Sie haben all deine Gefährten umgebracht und dich solange gefoltert bis du wahnsinnig wurdest.", sagte er herausfordernd.  
Sein Zwilling war nicht begeistert und schlug ihm ohne weitere Warnung in die Magengrube.  
„Halt deinen Mund.", schrie ihn sein Gegenüber an.  
Ihm blieb die Luft weg, danach spuckte er Blut. Der Schmerz wurde nun zu stark und er wurde ohnmächtig. Geweckt wurde er von einem Schwall kaltem Wasser, dem ihn sein Zwilling ihm ins Gesicht schüttete. Das kalte Wasser ließ ihn husten.  
„Ahh, wieder wach. Ich hoffe du hast immer noch Schmerzen. Noch so eine Bemerkung und ich werde dich mit ein paar Foltermethoden bekannt machen, die du nie in deinem Leben nie vergessen wirst.", warnte er. „Ich hab mir da ein großes Wissen angeeignet."  
„Du redest zu viel. Währenddessen sind alle, die du suchst längst in Sicherheit.", gab der Doctor zurück.  
„Und du weißt nicht, wann man aufhören muss seinen Gegenüber zu reizen? Mhm…ja, sie sind immer noch in der Tardis und die wird uns ihren Aufenthaltsort sagen, wenn nicht mir, dann dir.", sagte er mit einem bösartigen Lächeln. „Und ja, du wirst es sagen und wenn ich dein Inneres nach außen ziehen muss." Er kam bedrohlich nah.

In den Tiefen der Tardis beeilten sich Amy und der Master vorwärts zu kommen. Melody stöhnte plötzlich auf.  
„Es geht ihm schlecht, ich kann ihn in meinen Gedanken hören." Melody schien etwas Temperatur zu haben.  
„Wir müssen wohl gleich mal eine Pause machen. Ich hoffe in diesem Wald gibt es keine wilden Tiere oder sonstigen Gefahren.", sagte Amy. Der Master schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nur kurz. Sie hat Recht, er ist schwer verletzt und hat starke Schmerzen. Aber ich vertraue darauf, das er rausfindet wo er ihn packen kann." Der Master stoppe und legte Melody auf dem Boden, auf dem weiches Moos war. Sie war eingeschlafen. Er sah Amy an, die sich mit dem Kind im Arm an einen Baum gelehnt hatte.  
„Du hast ihr nie etwas gesagt, nicht wahr?", sagte er.  
„Nein, du hast dich ja auch nie für sie interessiert.", erwiderte Amy.  
„Ich war gefangen. Außerdem wollte ich den Lauf der Ereignisse nicht verändern."  
„Er weiß es auch nicht. Das ist deine Trumpfkarte, was?"  
„Ich muss ihn zu einem Punkt bringen an dem er begreift, dass seine Seele nur geheilt werden kann, wenn er regeneriert."  
„Und dafür musst du unter seine Haut."  
„ Ja. Ich bin nicht ganz glücklich mit unserem Abschied damals. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich konnte nur leider nicht bleiben."  
„Was?" Melody war wieder aufgewacht. „Woher kennt ihr zwei euch, Mutter?" Sie ahnte es, wollte es aber nicht aussprechen.  
„Nun Melody…", sagte Amy verlegen. "Er ist dein Vater."  
„Es stimmt, Melody. Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, wegen ihm.", ergänzte der Master. In seinen grau-blauen Augen schimmerten Tränen.  
„Ich hab sowas geahnt…du warst nach dem du wieder in seiner Gefangenschaft warst so anders zu mir.", sagte Melody.  
„Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt und meine Regeneration hat auch meinen Wahnsinn geheilt. Das will ich auch für ihn. Wir sind doch nur noch so wenige. Ich will meinem Bruder nicht verlieren."  
Es liefen Tränen seine Wangen hinab. Amy ging zu ihm und legte ihm ihren Kopf auf die Schulter. Sie war bereit ihm zu verzeihen. Der kleine Dreail schief ruhig und selig in ihren Armen. Melody schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter, sie wusste sie konnten hier nicht bleiben.  
„Wir müssen gleich weiter.", sagte sie. „Irgendwann wird er uns verfolgen."  
„Du hast Recht, Melody. Nur noch eine Minute." Er küsste Amy auf die Stirn.  
Amy sah ihn an und fühlte, dass sie ihm wohl wirklich Unrecht getan hatte. Sie drückte den kleinen Dreail an sich und er trug wieder seine Tochter.  
Melody hoffte insgeheim nur, das ihr kleiner Trick und ihr Deal mit der Tardis ihnen und dem anderen Doctor noch mehr Zeit verschafften. Sie hatte seine Schmerzen und die Verzweiflung gefühlt und hoffe, dass seine Seele es unbeschadet überstehen würde.

Der Doctor hielt dem Blick seines Gegenübers stand.  
„Wenn ich tot bin, kann ich dir nichts mehr sagen.", sagte er mit einem leicht wahnsinnigen Unterton in der Stimme, die den starken Schmerzen geschuldet war, der ihm fast die Sinne raubten.  
Der Andere lächelte.  
„Oh, ich fühle deine Schmerzen. Ich könnte dich heilen und wieder von vorne anfangen. Was hältst du davon?", sagte er. „Oh, ja. Das ist ein schönes Spiel. Mal sehen wieviel von deinem Verstand übrig bleibt?" Er strich ihm übers Gesicht und es löste sich orangen Energie von seinen Händen. Seine Hände wanderten über den Körper des Doctors und stoppten dort wo er verletzt war. Die Schmerzen schwanden und er begann sich besser zu fühlen.  
„So nun habe ich dich geheilt." Der Andere lachte „Jetzt darf ich dich erneut foltern und ich habe auch schon eine Idee. Es sei denn du willst dir das ersparen und sagst mir, wo deine Tardis unsere lieben Freunde versteckt?"  
Das Interface der Tardis, das bisher unbeweglich an den Konsolen gestanden hatte, sah zu ihnen rüber. „Diese Information wurde gelöscht. Code 2909 – alpha – Eindringling in der Tardis.."  
„Was? Von wem ist dieses Programm?" Er war verwirrt. „Warum gibst du uns diese Informationen erst jetzt?"  
„Melody Pond. Es gibt eine Zeitverzögerung für die Ausgabe dieser Information. Es enthält auch noch eine Grußbotschaft, die lautet: ‚Du Bastard, wirst mich niemals finden' ", fügte die Tardis hinzu.  
Der Doctor musste lachten, sein Zwilling war außer sich.  
„Wusstest du davon?", schrie er den Doctor an.  
„Nein, aber sie war alleine in meiner Tardis. Scheinbar ist das ein Programm, was alle Infos bezüglich Ihrer Person und ihrer Freunde löscht, wenn sie in Gefahr gerät. Nicht dumm.", sagte er amüsiert.  
„Ich würde das an deiner Stelle nicht so lustig finden. Das sagt doch nur aus, das du nutzlos bist und ich dich töten kann.", sagte er wütend, auch darüber, das der Doctor ihn auslachte.  
„Wirklich?" erwiderte der Doctor, der ahnte das Melody für diesen Fall ebenfalls vorgesorgt hatte.  
Die Tardis meldete sich wieder zu Wort.  
„Im Falle des Ablebens des Doctors oder der Doctoren ohne Regeneration wird Notfallprogramm 2 eingeleitet…Selbstzerstörung.", sagte das Interface. „Diese Info wurde ebenfalls von Melody Pond hinzugefügt und wird automatisch aktiviert, wenn Code 2029 in Kraft tritt."  
„Melody, wenn ich dich finde…." der Andere brach ab. Er musste lachen. Es war ein wahnsinniges Lachen und er konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.  
„Erbärmlich, wird dein Leben sein, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin.", knurrte er als sich wieder gefangen hatte. Er zog Gerät aus seiner Manteltasche. Eines dieser unzähligen Gadgets, die der Doctor auch immer aus Langeweile zu bauen pflegte. Dieses Gadget seines Zwillings sah allerdings schon so aus als ob man damit genau das tun könnte was er gerade angekündigt hatte, nämlich foltern.  
„Was soll das sein?", fragte der Doctor  
„Oh, das ist eine Art Elektroschockgerät. Ein mieses kleines Teil. Du wirst es nicht mögen.", grinste er.  
Er knöpfte das Jackett und das Hemd des Doctors auf und platzierte die Metallkontakte direkt über seinen Herzen. Und schalte es ohne weitere Vorwarnung ein. Der Doctor rang um Luft. Die Schmerzen waren grauenvoll. Es war das Gefühl eines Herzinfarktes mit anschließender Wiederbelebung und andauernder Wiederholung des ganzen Vorgangs. Die Zeit verging quälend langsam. Der Doctor wimmerte irgendwann nur noch leise, da ihm die Luft zum schreien fehlte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde er erlöst, indem er wieder ohnmächtig wurde. Als er aufwachte bemerkte er, dass der Andere ihn nach unten geschleppt hatte, sie waren nun in der Krankenstation. Er war immer noch gefesselt und der Andere schien es für nötig befunden zu haben ihm Jackett und Hemd auszuziehen. Die Fesseln saßen stramm und er wand sich. Panik kam in ihm auf, er konnte nicht sterben, dafür hatte Melody gesorgt, aber was war mit seinem Verstand. Der Andere wurde auf ihn aufmerksam.  
„Ahh, wieder wach? Das freut mich. Dann können wir ja weiter machen. Weißt du es gibt Stellen in deinem Körper von denen du nicht denkst, dass sie dir wehtun können." Er lachte.  
„Warum tust du das? Was befriedigt dich daran? Es wird dir nichts bringen mich zu foltern. Melody wird dich nur noch mehr hassen." sagte der Doctor, wohl wissend, das dieser Einwurf ihm gleich zusätzlich einiges an Schmerzen einbringen würde.  
„Nimm ihren Namen nicht in den Mund.", drohte er. „Nun wirst du die Ehre haben die Folter zu genießen, die die Daleks mir zu teil werden ließen."  
Der Doctor bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor.

Melody konnte die Schmerzensschreie des Doctors in ihren Gedanken hören. Sie bedauerte, dass sie den armen Kerl diesem Monster ausgesetzt hatte. Noch eine Stunde mussten sie laufen, um an den Punkt zu kommen. Den Wald hatten sie inzwischen verlassen und liefen nun durch eine Art Steinbruch. Melody hatte den kleinen Dreail inzwischen schon zweimal füttern müssen und jedes Mal war er mittendrin eingeschlafen, ein so süßes Kind in all diesem Schrecken. Melody sammelte ihre telepathischen Kräfte und versuchte die Liebe und Wärme an den Doctor zu übermitteln, damit er nicht den Verstand verlor bei all diesen Schmerzen.  
„Wie konnte ich ihm, das nur antun.", seufzte sie.  
„Es gab keine andere Wahl. Ich gebe zu ich habe dir das mit dieser Vision auch absichtlich suggeriert. Er ist der Einzige, der unser Problem lösen kann.", beantwortete der Master ihr Frage.  
„Ich hatte es wissen müssen, das die Vison von dir kam. Du wusstest, das er mich nicht so einfach gehen lassen wird und wusstest auch das Schwangerschaften in der Tardis anders ablaufen. Das ist so herzlos von dir. Er hat schon soviel ertragen müssen in seinem Leben. "  
„Genau wie unserer auch, wenn er keinen Zugang zu ihm findet, dann werden wir unser Monster töten müssen, auch wenn ich den Gedanken verabscheue.", fügte er hinzu.  
„Ich will ihn auch nicht töten.", sagte Melody.  
„Du musst das auch nicht tun, wenn werde ich das dann tun. Aber ich hoffe, dass es eine andere Lösung gibt."  
Amy ging mit Dreail auf dem Arm hinter beiden her und hielt sich aus der Unterhaltung raus. Sie hoffte, dass der Weg bald enden würde. Dreail musste mal neu gewickelt werden, nach seiner letzten Mahlzeit.  
Die Landschaft veränderte sich noch einmal in eine grüne Wiese die soweit weit wie das Auge reichte und mittendrin schien eine Hütte zu stehen.  
„Das ist uns Ziel.", sagte Melody. „Dort sollen wir uns verstecken."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 - Die grausame Wahrheit**

Die Hütte hatte die Form einer Blockhütte, wie Melody sie liebte. Sie hatte auf der Erde diese kleine Hütte in Kanada gefunden und sich sofort in sie verliebt. Die Tardis hatte wohl deswegen diese Form gewählt. Sie gingen hinein. Es war auf den ersten Blick auch die gleiche Einrichtung wie in ihrer Blockhütte, nur waren es hier drei Betten und eine Babywiege, die dort standen und wenn man weiter hineinging war dort auch noch eine weitere Tardiskonsole. Dort stand das Interface und sah sie an. Melody, die immer noch auf dem Armen des Masters lag sah den Blick des Interface und der gefiel ihr nicht.  
„Freut mich, dass ihr den Weg gefunden habt. Das ist die Notfallkonsole. Ich habe den beiden die Kontrolle über mich entzogen, da sie eine Gefahr darstellen. Dein Programm habe ich auch ausgeführt, Melody. Aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen um meinen Doctor."  
„Ich auch und wir müssen Verbindung zu ihm halten und ihm Kraft geben. Ich höre ihn schreien und ich fühle die Qualen seiner Seele. Es ist grausam, aber befreien kann er sich nur selbst, aber das weiß er auch.", sagte Melody traurig.  
„Ich fühle den Hass unseres Monsters, aber etwas verändert sich bei ihm. Da ist Hoffnung für beide." fügte der Master hinzu und legte seine Tochter vorsichtig aufs Bett. „Du muss dich jetzt trotzdem etwas ausruhen. Ich werde über die beiden Streithähne mit der Tardis zusammen wachen."  
Amy trug Dreail zur Kinderwiege und legte ihn hinein. Er schlief tief und fest. Sie setzte sich dann aufs Bett.  
„Können wir hier wirklich nur sitzen und warten?", fragte sie.  
„Ja, Mutter leider. Ich will auch nicht schlafen, denn ich fürchte meine Alpträume.", sagte sie. „Gut das Dreail schlafen kann und er nichts telepathisch von seinem Vater mit bekommt. Aber so wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe in der kurzen Zeit, würde er ein Weg finden, seinen Sohn davor zu bewahren."  
„Ja, ich denke, dass er das tun würde. Bis zu diesem unseligen Tag hätte unser Doctor dies auch getan, Melody. Vergiss nicht, dass dieses Monster aus seelischer Pein geboren wurde. Er ist nicht wirklich schlecht.", sagte er. Es war zu bemerken, dass der Wunsch um seinen Bruder zu kämpfen stärker in ihm wurde. „Ich will ihn noch nicht aufgeben."  
„Ja, aber du weist auch, dass wir ihn töten gesehen haben. In dem Moment ist seine gute Seele wahrscheinlich in tausend Scherben zerbrochen. Ich will ihn ja auch nicht töten. Ich will ihn wieder so haben wie er vorher war. Aber die Realität sieht anders aus.", sagte Melody traurig. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht zu retten war. Sie musste es für Dreail.  
„Ja.", sagte der Master schlicht. Melody sah ihn an. Sie war verwundert über diesen Mann, der sich aus diesem Wahnsinnigen, in diesen ruhigen besonnen Mann entwickelt hatte, der die freundschaftliche Nähe des Doctors suchte. Der Master setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
„Was ist eigentlich damals genau passiert, als ihr ihn auf der Erde gefunden habt? Ihr wolltet ja nie wirklich darüber reden?", fragte Amy aus dem Hintergrund.  
„Das war der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens. Ich wollte dir die Details ersparen. Aber vielleicht solltest du es jetzt wissen." Melody schluckte.

Er war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Sein Körper bestand nur noch aus Schmerz und die Bilder die er vor sich sah, waren die aus den schlimmsten Zeiten des Time War. Der Andere hatte nun seine wahren Erinnerungen gefunden und prügelte mit diesen auf ihn ein. Waren es beim ersten Mal die Mischung ihrer Gedanken, hatte er nun einen Weg gefunden sie zu trennen und quälte ihn genüsslich mit diesem Bildern. Er hatte die Gesichter seiner Familie lange nicht mehr so deutlich gesehen und das Monster machte ihm auf brutale Art und Weise klar, dass sie alle tot waren. Seine Mutter zu sehen tat sehr weh. Sie hatte immer zu ihm gehalten, egal was er tat und er war sich sicher wenn er wirklich sterben würde, das er sie noch einmal sehen würde.  
Aber heute war dieser Tag nicht. ‚Nicht so, nicht in den Händen dieses Irren' dachte er. Sobald sein Geist sich wehrte erhöhten sich die körperlichen Schmerzen. Das Monster hatte Recht so etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gefühlt, es zerrte an seinen Kräften. ‚Wieviel kann ich noch ertragen' dachte er, als er sie wieder fühlte. Melody sendete ihm Liebe und Wärme und da war diese andere Präsenz bei ihr. ‚Dreail' dachte er. ‚Mein Sohn. Ich kann hier nicht einfach liegen und aufgeben' Er kämpfte weiter dagegen an.  
Der Andere stand über ihm. Er fühlte Wut über seinen Zwilling, der sich als zäher erwies, als er es war. Die Bilder seiner Mutter hatten ihn damals endgültig zerstört. Er überlegte womit er ihn noch mehr foltern konnte, aber er war bald am Ende seiner Ideen. Eine Sache war da noch, die Tochter die nichts von ihrem Vater wissen wollte, seit er ihre Enkeltochter ausgesetzt hatte. Er strich über die Kontrollen der Maschine, die er aus seiner Tardis geholt hatte, deren metallenen Kontakte nun überall in seinem Ebenbild steckten, um ihm das notwendige Maß an körperlichen Schmerzen beizubringen. Es war brutal, die Schmerzen an die er sich erinnerte waren so furchtbar gewesen, das da ein winziger Teil in ihm Skrupel bekam diese anzuwenden. Aber er war wütend und dieser Kerl wollte ihm nicht helfen, schlimmer noch er hatte mit Melody geschlafen. Ärgerlich machte er sich an den Kontrollen zu schaffen. ‚Na warte' dachte er.  
Der Doctor sah in das Gesicht seiner Tochter und wie sie ihm Vorwürfe machte. Es war so lange her, aber es tat immer noch weh. ‚Sie war zu recht wütend. Du hättest Susan nicht dort lassen dürfen. Ich war jung und dumm' Die Ohrfeige, die er kassiert hatte brannte immer noch auf seiner Wange. Und was hatte er getan…nichts, er hatte sie gehen lassen. Nie hatte er sich entschuldigt oder versucht Kontakt aufzunehmen, selbst wenn ihn seine Mutter ihn darum gebeten hat. Und nun waren alle tot. Er konnte nichts wieder gut machen. Die Schuld brannte in seiner Seele. Dies alles zu sehen riss alte Wunden wieder auf, die er erfolgreich weg ignoriert hatte. Das war der Zweck dieser Folter. Er war stärker als das. Das Monster hatte ihm alle seine Sünden und Fehler gezeigt, da war nichts mehr womit er ihn quälen konnte. Er hatte alles verloren was ihm wichtig war und das wofür er lebte war in Sicherheit und glücklich. Er drehte den Spieß um. Der Schmerz kam, aber ignorierte ihn. Seine Nervenbahnen glühten fast und es trieb ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn, aber er machte die Augen auf um in das Gesicht des anderen zu sehen.  
„Du verdammter Idiot wirst mich nicht brechen.", brachte er unter großer Kraftanstrengung hervor.  
„Es gibt noch ein paar mehr Schmerzstufen an dieser Maschine. Das ist nicht das stärkste Setting.", grinste das Monster.  
„Versuch es doch.", verhöhnte er seinen Peiniger.  
„Willst du noch mehr Schmerzen? Wirklich? Oder lieber Bilder von deinen Mutter wie sie im Time War gestorben ist. Die Daleks haben bestimmt auch deine Familie exekutiert, so wie sie das bei mir gemacht haben. Sie haben sie verbrannt, in ihrem eigenen Haus."  
„Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist und deswegen kannst du das auch nicht wissen." Er kämpfte gegen die drohende Ohnmacht an.  
„Du hast nie nachgesehen? Du hattest wohl nicht den Mut dich deinen Taten zu stellen."  
„Nein, der Planet ist verbrannt. Ich hatte keine Chance."  
„Dann hast du nie die Leichen gesehen. Die Körper der Kinder, die dort verkohlt lagen. Das Haus meiner Eltern verbrannt und die Leichen von Mutter und…." Der Andere drehte sich um.  
„Das tut mir Leid für dich." Der Schmerz war immer noch so extrem, das er alle Kraft aufwenden musste sich wach zu halten.  
„Ich will dein Mitleid nicht." Er drückte einen Knopf an der Maschine und die Welle von Schmerz die folgte ließen den Doctor wieder ohnmächtig werden.

Melody sah ihre Mutter an und begann zu erzählen.  
„Wir fanden ihn in den Trümmern eines Hauses zwischen mehreren Leichen. Er hatte nur noch Fetzen von Kleidung an und er starrte leer vor sich hin. Er murmelte immer und immer wieder was davon, warum man ihn nicht getötet hat, sondern nur seine Freunde und Begleiter und warum die Erde vernichtet werden musste mit all ihrer Schönheit. Mutter sei froh, dass du nicht dort warst. Die Erde gleicht einem Wüstenplaneten mit Ruinen von Städten. Und sei froh, dass du nicht die Leichen gesehen hast… Sie haben ihn zwischen die Leichen seiner Freunde gelegt. Das hat seine Seele zerbrochen, wie die Folter die Davros ihm zu gefügt hat. Er muss ihm den Tod seiner Mutter gezeigt haben in allen Einzelheiten. Die Daleks haben schon vorher seine Familie exekutiert. Er hatte mir das vorher einmal unter Tränen erzählt, als ihn mal wieder die halbe Nacht ein Alptraum gepeinigt hat. Es muss schrecklich für ihn gewesen sein. Aber es nun auch noch gezeigt zu bekommen...als wir ihn in die Tardis geschafft hatten sind wir noch einmal durch London gegangen und wir haben nur sehr wenige Überlebende getroffen…" Melody musste eine Pause machen, der Master sah Amy an.  
„Sie haben alle Kinder getötet, Amy. Nicht ein einziges am Leben gelassen. Sowas hab selbst ich zu meinen schlimmsten Zeiten nicht getan. Die Daleks waren gründlich, so das die menschliche Rasse zum Aussterben verurteilt ist. Als der Doctor wieder aufwachte war er ein anderer. Ich muss sagen, die Menschen waren nicht unschuldig daran. Sie machten ihn verantwortlich, für etwas was er nicht getan hatte. Er wütete unter ihnen und schickte sie in die Vergangenheit oder andere Dimensionen, da er mir leider meine letzte Erfindung geklaut hatte. Nur Wilfried nahmen wir mit. Mich sperrte er wieder ein. Er schleppte uns fort zur Kolonie Beta 908 wo wir dich aufgelesen haben."

Als der Doctor wieder aufwachte, bemerkte er das alle Metallkontakte von seiner Haut entfernt worden waren er aber immer noch gefesselt war, dann sah er den Andern auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett sitzen. Er starrte vor sich hin. Irgendwas schien ihn stark zu beschäftigen. Seine Folter war für ihn auch nicht ohne seelische Schmerzen gewesen. Gedankenverloren flüsterte der Andere einen Namen: „Melody…Melody" Er schien sie im Gedanken erreichen zu wollen.  
„Sie liebt dich. Du solltest ihr das zeigen, dann wir sie dir vielleicht vergeben." Er musste handeln und fing wieder an zu bohren. „Ich wäre glücklich so eine Freundin zu haben, an deiner Stelle. Meine wurde mir vom Schicksal genommen."  
„Halt den Mund. Du hast sie mir genommen. Sie war mir dir im Bett und hat das was sie mir versprochen hat mit dir getan. Wir wollten schon länger Kinder.", erwiderte er als er wieder Kontrolle über seine Gefühle hatte.  
„Sie hat sich genommen, was sie wollte. Ich hätte sie nie dazu verführt. Ich war in meinem Leben nicht oft verliebt. Rose war die Liebe meines Lebens. Und nach ihr habe ich mir geschworen es nie wieder zu tun. Es tut zu weh, wenn du jemanden, den du liebst verlierst. Ich war nur froh, dass sie noch lebt und in Sicherheit ist.", sagte er mit der zittrigen Stimme, die die Gedanken an Rose mit sich brachte.  
„Du Weichei rennst vor deinen Gefühlen davon. Ich hab es gesehen. Du hast sie kein einziges Mal wirklich geküsst, geschweige denn warst du mit ihr im Bett. Nein, du konntest ihr nicht einmal sagen, dass du sie liebst. Du bist schlimmer als ich. Ich habe Melody nie wehgetan, ich hab sie auf Händen getragen, sie geliebt…aber ich war auch mit ihr im Bett. Nur danach…dieser verdammte, alte Mann. Warum konnte er seine Meinung nicht für sich behalten…Ich musste ihn töten, er hätte sonst nie aufgehört mich dafür verantwortlich zu machen, dass seine Tochter und Enkeltochter gestorben sind. Das war ich nicht schuld, das war Davros und seine verdammten Daleks. Ich verfluchte dich Wilfred Mott." Er klang bitter und aufgewühlt, die Kontrolle war Illusion. Es ging ihm nicht wirklich gut.  
„Du hast Wilfred getötet? Er ist…war ein alter Mann. Eine der treusten Seelen, die uns je gefolgt sind.", sagte der Doctor es schimmerten Tränen in seinen Augen.  
„Ja, Wilfred Mott ist tot, ich habe ihn erwürgt, mit bloßen Händen, nur damit er endlich aufhörte mir die Schuld zu geben. Die beiden wollten mich zurückhalten, aber ich habe nicht nichts mehr gesehen, gehört oder gefühlt außer Hass und Wut gegen diese Kreatur, die es wagte mich dafür verantwortlich zu machen was passiert ist…mich der versucht hat als einziger die Erde zu retten und dabei alles verloren hat…verflucht sei er… Meine Begleiter sind alle tot, Martha und Donna starben durch Davros Hand, wie Jack und all die anderen und Davros hat mich zusehen lassen, bei jeder einzelnen Exekution. Dann hat er mich gefoltert und zwischen den Leichen meiner Freunde auf der Erde abgelegt."  
Der Doctor hatte keine Worte für das Schicksal des Anderen und sah ihn nur an. Er konnte Trauer und Wut fühlen wie der Andere und auch den Wahnsinn, den der Schmerz ausgelöst hatte.  
„An dem Verschwinden von Rose aus unserer Welt bin ich auch schuld. Niemand hat sie gerettet ich war zu feige mit ihr in den Void zu stürzen." Es klang bitter. „Ich weiß, dass niemand das durchsteht im Nichts zu sein, deswegen auch sie ist tot. Das kleine, süße Mädchen was mich so unendlich geliebt hat. Mein erster Mord…es war mein Schicksal zu morden. Es ist so einfach…und doch dich kann ich dich nicht töten, dafür hat Melody gesorgt. Sie will mich quälen."  
„Nein, sie will dich retten."  
„Retten?" Er lachte. „Ich war verloren in dem Moment als mich Davros gefangen nahm. Er hat sich für den Krieg und die Vernichtung der Daleks an mir gerächt. Er hat meine Familie hinrichten lassen. Er hatte meine Mutter und meine Tochter vor meinen Augen verbrennen lassen. Ihre Schreie, werde ich wohl nie aus meinen Alpträumen heraus bekommen. Soll ich es dir zeigen?"  
Er legte die Hände auf die Schläfen des Doctors. Die Bilder waren an Grausamkeit kaum zu überbieten. Es war furchtbar die Schreie zu hören…es war zu viel. Er versuchte es wegzudrängen. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ der Andere es geschehen.  
„Es ist grausam, die Daleks sind solche Monster. Ich verstehe deine Wut, aber das ist kein Grund genau, wie sie zu morden."  
„Nein? Niemand hat sich dafür interessiert was ich durchlitten habe. Sie haben mir die Schuld gegeben. Es war nicht nur Wilfred. Der Rest der Menschheit hat mich zur ihrem Erzfeind auserkoren anstelle der Daleks. Es ist ja alles meine Schuld. Sie verdienen es nicht besser. Viele von ihnen hab ich gnädig in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt oder in eine andere Dimension geschickt. Dieser Dimensionsshifter ist ein wundervolles Gerät. Der Master hat so viel Energie da rein gesteckt. Es beschädigt nichts am Raum Zeit Kontinuum und lässt so viele Möglichkeiten zu reisen offen."  
„Warum bist du nicht einfach gegangen?"  
„Wegrennen ja…deine Lösung. Meine auch davor, aber ich habe beschlossen, das ist nicht der richtige Weg ist zu rennen. Ich / Du wir sind ein Leben lang nur gerannt, schneller und schneller. Doch irgendwann kannst du nicht mehr rennen, dein Moment wird auch noch kommen."  
„Noch bin ich schneller."  
„Bald nicht mehr. Nicht nur bei mir hat das Schicksal angeklopft, sondern auch bei dir. Uns ist kein langes Leben in dieser Inkarnation mehr gegönnt. Aber ich kämpfe, ich werde nicht freiwillig gehen."  
„Ich werde gehen, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist, ist sie aber noch nicht. Noch kannst du dich auch ändern und niemand wird dich zwingen zu einer Regeneration."  
„Du glaubst wirklich an Vergebung für mich, nach all dem was ich getan habe." Er wurde unsicher.  
„Hast du deinem Master nicht vergeben?"  
„Ja und er ist in meinen Armen zum dem geworden, der er heute ist. Ich hab ihn weggesperrt als er mir das erste Mal entflohen ist." Er driftete ab. „Er glaubt ich bin das Monster und das Monster muss sterben. Wir müssen ihn finden und einsperren. Er darf mich nicht zwingen mich zu ändern…NEIN…das darf er nicht." Der Wahnsinn war nun deutlich sichtbar. Die Wut war nicht mehr da, nur noch dieses unberechenbar Verrückte…er lachte.

Melody sammelte sich wieder.  
„Der Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja auch. Ich habe heute immer noch Alpträume davon. Wie kann sich so ein herzensgutes Wesen in so ein Monster verwandeln. Ich kann es nicht verstehen."  
„Mit dem notwendigen Maß an Schmerz. Davros hat ihn diesen Abgrund von Wahnsinn gestoßen. Und er würde seine Freude daran haben, wenn er sehen könnte was aus ihm geworden ist. Ich schwöre dir, Melody, wenn ich Davros finde, werde ich ihm eine Lehre erteilen, die er nicht vergisst."  
„Ich will selbst meinen Anteil daran haben. Aber dafür müssen wir erst einmal unser Problem lösen. Dumm das ich gerade ein Kind geboren habe und nicht so gut auf den Beinen bin. Wir können die nächsten Stunden nur warten bis die beiden hier auftauchen und sie werden hier auftauchen, das steht außer Frage. Tardis?"  
„Ja Melody?", antwortete das Interface.  
„Hat sich etwas verändert im Kommandoraum? Es ist ruhiger geworden."  
„Er hat aufgehört ihn zu foltern. Sie reden miteinander. Ich habe den Weg zur Hütte geändert. Sie müssen nun durch einen Ort den mein Doctor nicht mag und ich denke deiner auch nicht. Ich hoffe, das wird euch noch ein bisschen Zeit geben euch hier vorzubereiten."  
„OK gut. Hast du eine Waffe….Master?" Sie zögerte noch ihn Vater zu nennen.  
„Ja." Er zeigte ihr ein Messer. „Nicht viel, aber wenn ich ihm nahe genug komme, weiß ich notfalls wie ich ihn töten kann."  
Amy meldete sich nun auch wieder zu Wort. „Ja, ich habe auch noch etwas anzubieten." sagte Amy und zeigte die letzte Giftspritze.  
„Dieses üble Nervengift." bemerkte der Master, der das Zeug auch schon am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen hatte.  
„Ja, ich hab sie noch eingesteckt, weil ich dachte, dass sie für den Notfall, doch sehr nützlich sein würde." sagte Amy.  
Sie sahen sich an.  
„Nun." sagte der Master „Wir brauchen nun nur noch die Hütte zu sichern, denn Melody und Dreail müssen aus der Gefahrenzone bleiben."  
„Wie willst du ihn davon abhalten hier hereinzuspazieren?", bemerkte Melody. „Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir ihn an die richtige Stelle für unseren Plan locken und das ist kein Problem, auch wenn das hier drin ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, er wird mich nicht töten, denn er liebt mich immer noch. Er hat vorhin zweimal versucht Kontakt mit mir zu bekommen, den ich natürlich geblockt habe. Ich denke, er ist momentan emotional etwas instabil und so werde ich ihn dazu bekommen."  
„Melody, das ist gefährlich.."  
„Erzähl du mir was von Gefahr…das Risiko muss ich eingehen."  
Amy sagte nichts, sie kannte ihre Tochter, es war sinnlos ihr etwas verbieten zu wollen, wenn sie es schon so minutiös durch geplant hatte.

Der Doctor lag immer noch da und sah zu seinem Zwilling. Er war beschäftigt. Was er tat konnte der Doctor nicht sehen. ‚Nur nicht noch mehr Folter' dachte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er nach dieser Tortur noch laufen konnte. Der Andere drehte sich wieder in seine Richtung und er hatte die Kette mit den Handschellen etwas verkürzt. Scheinbar war ihm jetzt endgültig nach Aufbruch.  
„Und nun werden wir Melody suchen gehen.", sagte er. Er löste die anderen Fesseln. Der Doctor wollte versuchen zu etwas zu unternehmen, aber es war vergebens. Nicht nur seine Beine waren taub seine Arme waren ebenfalls taub. Der Zwilling fesselte seine Hände.  
„Mach dir keine Hoffnung. Die Folter löst eine Lähmung aus. Ich konnte fünf Tage nicht laufen. Ich habe aber im hinteren Raum einen Rollstuhl gefunden." Er ging und kam mit dem Rollstuhl zurück. Wenig feinfühlig beförderte der Andere den Doctor in den Rollstuhl.  
„Au.", knurrte der Doctor.  
„Oh, ich werde dich schon nicht noch mehr quälen.", gab der Andere mit einem Grinsen zurück.  
„Du wirst keinen Erfolg haben. Die Tardis groß und wir werden uns verlaufen."  
„Ja sie ist groß, aber verlaufen…Ich bitte dich…sie hängt an dir, wie meine an mir. Sie wird uns nicht in die Irre laufen lassen."  
„Das hier ist meine Tardis. Was weißt du schon."  
„Du wirst wieder aufmüpfig." Er befestigte die kurze Kette der Handschellen am Rollstuhl und fesselte den Doctor. „Ich mag das nicht ständig Widerworte zu hören. Du bist wie der Master, der mäkelt auch ständig an mir rum."  
„Das brauchst du aber scheinbar auch."  
„Du könntest mal zu Abwechslung den Mund halten, das wär schön." Der Andere sah sich im Raum um und entdeckte das Klebeband, was er beim Basteln auch immer gerne benutzte. Er grinste fies.  
„Das wird nicht passieren.", sagte der Doctor bevor der Andere ihn mit dem Klebeband knebelte.  
„Viel besser…Ruhe und keine endlosen Moralpredigten mehr."  
Der Doctor wurde wütend, denn nicht reden zu können war für ihn noch schlimmer als sich nicht bewegen zu können. Er sah den Anderen mit großen Augen an. Sein Zwilling schien sich über seine Wut sehr zu amüsieren.  
„Bist du etwa wütend? Sehr witzig. Was dachtest du was ich tue? Dich reden lassen und mir anhören wie böse oder verrückt ich bin? Du bist ein dummer selbstüberheblicher Idiot. Rose kann froh sein, das sie einen anderen als dich gefunden hat und deine Donna ist ohne dich zu kennen besser dran. Was hat Melody bloß an dir gefunden? Ich habe ihr meine Seele zu Füßen gelegt, aber sie hat mich im Stich gelassen, als ich sie am meisten gebraucht habe…" Er klang bitter. „Du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich. Aber genug davon. Vamonos." Er schob den Rollstuhl mit dem Doctor vor sich her.  
Der Doctor sah den Weg den der Andere eingeschlagen hatte und ahnte schlimmes, denn das war der Weg durch Bibliothek. Er hoffe die Tardis hatte die anderen unbeschadet durchgelassen. Dort spukte es, es war der Geist einer der vorherigen Diebe dieser Tardis, der ihn wie die Pest hasste und jede Gelegenheit nutzte ihn zu attackieren, wenn er sich dort befand und die Tardis ihre Aufmerksamkeit woanders zentrierte. Die Bibliothek war sehr nett eingerichtet und es befanden sich darin natürlich sehr viele Bücher. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein Altar ähnlicher massiver Tisch aus Holz. Auch dieser war mit Büchern vollgepackt. Der Andere schob den Doctor durch die Bibliothek und bemerkte dessen Unruhe.  
„Du fühlst dich nicht wohl hier? Zu viele Bücher. Oh ich sehe es." er las die Buchtiteln der Bücher auf dem Tisch. „Gesetzestexte…langweilig, bestimmt hast du dir auch dieses unendlichen Moralpredigten anhören müssen, was ein Timelord zu tun und lassen hat. Grauenhaft langweilig."  
Ein rumpelndes Geräusch kam aus einer dunkeln Ecke. Der Doctor ahnte, der Geist war nicht amüsiert, das letzte Mal hatte er Prügel mit einer Rute bekommen und er war wie ein kleiner Junge aus dem Raum geflohen. Die Tardis hatte den Zugang blockiert, nach dem letzten Mal. Scheinbar wollte sie nicht, dass ihr Timelord noch mehr Prügel bezog, aber nun…das Rumpeln wurde lauter. Der Andere sah sich neugierig um und zuckte plötzlich zusammen.  
„Aua…was zum Teufel ist das?" Er rieb sich ein Stelle am Kopf.  
„MhmMhm…Mhm…MhmMhmMhm.", machte sich der Doctor bemerkbar. Der Andere versuchte auszumachen was ihn da nun am Kopf getroffen hatte.  
„Au…Au…du Missgeburt lass das sein." Scheinbar erfolgten nun mehrere Schläge nacheinander.  
Er schob schneller und rannte zur nächsten Tür, die versperrt war. Dabei prügelte der Geist weiter auf den Anderen ein.  
„Ich will hier raus. Tardis wenn du mich nicht lässt, quäle ich deinen Timelord wieder. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht magst."  
Nichts tat sich. Außer das der Geist nun auch den Doctor bearbeitete und seinen wunden Körper prügelte, es fühlte sich an wie ein Rohrstock. Der Andere war amüsiert und lachte. Nicht lange.  
Der Geist wechselte ab. Es war eine lange Viertelstunde und beide Doctoren waren schon voller blauer Flecken als die Tardis endlich die Tür öffnete und beide konnten raus aus der Bibliothek in einen Wald. Der Andere setzte sich auf den Boden.  
„Ahh, was für ein Mistgeist. Garantiert einer deiner alten Lehrer? Du warst bestimmt auch nicht so ein Leuchte in der Schule?" Er rieb sich die schmerzenden Stellen.  
„Mhm." Der Doctor rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ja, ich weiß du kannst dazu nichts sagen. Wenn ich dir das Klebeband abmache, könnten wir reden. Aber ich warne dich, wenn du wieder anfängst zu meckern, werde ich einen doppelten Klebestreifen verwenden." Er zog den Klebesstreifen mit einem Ruck vom Mund des Doctors. Dieser war froh, dass seine Lippen nicht am Streifen kleben geblieben waren.  
„Der Geist ist einer der Diebe, die die Tardis mal gestohlen haben. Man hielt das wohl für eine originelle Bestrafung. Ich gehe nur selten hierhin, weil das jedes Mal das Gleiche passiert. Man bekommt keine Antworten und nur Schläge.", sagte der Doctor.  
„Dann ist deine Tardis wohl darauf aus uns aufzuhalten? Würde mich nicht wundern. Hältst du Haustiere in den Wald?" fragte der Zwilling.  
„Nur Drachen." gab der Doctor zurück.  
„Wenn du weiter solche dummen Antworten gibst, werde ich dich wieder knebeln." drohte der Andere.  
„Dann kann ich dich nur nicht warnen. Hier lebt nämlich wirklich ein Drache.", grinste der Doctor. „Das ist eine Art Märchenwald für den großen bösen Wolf und einen schwarzen Drachen den ich auf einer meiner Reisen gefunden habe und vorm Aussterben retten musste."  
„Reiz mich nicht wieder. Es gibt keine Drachen und dein Bad Wolf existiert auch nicht mehr."  
„Bis du dir da so sicher?" Der Doctor wusste, das wenn man sich an diesem Ort etwas wünschte es Realität wurde, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.  
„Wir werden jetzt weiter gehen." beharrte der Andere, er schien sich nicht mehr so sicher zu sein.  
„Gut." Er dachte an den schwarzen Drachen, den er mal in einem Märchenbuch gesehen hatte. ‚Lass mich nicht im Stich Tardis' dachte er und blockte wohl überlegt seine Gedanken.  
„Ich hasse Wald. Das ist langweilig. Alles grün so seltsam irgendwie. Nicht wie zuhause…" Er machte eine Pause und schluckte. „Nur da ist es alles schwarz verbrannt und nichts lebt mehr…meine Mutter hatte Bäume so sehr geliebt und mich als Kind so oft darunter gesetzt und mir Lieder vorgesungen…" Er war still.  
Der Doctor fühlte mit ihm und sagte nichts. Vielleicht war da doch noch Hoffnung für ihn. Der Wald war scheinbar endlos. Sie liefen nun schon fast eine halbe Stunde schweigend als sie plötzlich Flügelschlag hörten. Der Wunsch war wohl Wirklichkeit geworden.  
„Also doch keine Lüge. Ist das Vieh gefährlich?", knurrte der Andere.  
„Nein, er kann nicht einmal Feuer spucken. Er redet nur sehr gerne, wenn er jemand findet."  
„Er redet gerne?"  
„Und viel…über Dinge aus der Vergangenheit und auch aus der Zukunft. So wie wir."  
„DU redest zu viel. Hat Melody dich beim Sex auch knebeln müssen oder hast du es geschafft mal den Mund zu halten?"  
„Mhm…nein und ich habe gerade eine ganze halbe Stunde geschwiegen als du geweint hast. Ich hatte genau wie du eine Mutter und eben diese hat mir die Geschichte von diesem Drachen erzählt. Dem einsamen armen Wesen, welches das letzte seiner Art ist und das darüber nachdenkt ob es nicht sterben soll, um so vielleicht bei den anderen Drachen zu sein."  
„Ich habe nicht geweint…" Der Zwilling konnte nicht weiter reden.  
„Nein? Ist nicht schlimm, ich habe diese menschliche Emotion schätzen gelernt. Es lindert den inneren Druck…hast du nicht geweint als Rose gestorben ist?", fragte der Doctor, der den Kloß im Hals schon fühlte, wenn er nur an Rose dachte.  
„Ja…habe ich zwei Tage lang geweint und ich habe die Wand angeschrien. Jack hat mich dort aufgelesen und zurück zur Tardis gebracht. Er musste mich pflegen, ich wollte nichts mehr essen…ich wollte sterben und bei ihr sein."  
„Was hat dich vom Leben überzeugt?"  
„Donna, sie brauchte meine Hilfe."  
„Das ist der Sinn unseres Lebens nicht das Töten. Du kannst dich ändern und wieder der werden, der du warst. Ich vergebe dir und Melody würde das bestimmt auch."  
„Nein. Für mich gibt es keine Vergebung und das ist auch nicht notwendig, da ich nicht schuld bin an dem was passiert ist, ich bin lediglich ein Bote des Schicksals dieser Dimension. Chaos ist etwas wunderbares, aber das können die Menschen nicht sehen, nur wir." Er summte eine Melodie. Es war ein Lied das auch der Doctor aus seiner Kindheit kannte. Es klang unheimlich. Vor ihnen im Wald tauchte der Drache auf ein war groß und schwarz und versperrte beiden den Weg.  
„Was haben wir hier. Zwei Timelords auf der Durchreise? Nun bevor ich euch weiter durch den Wald gehen lassen müsst ihr mir eine Frage ehrlich beantworten. Wer von euch hat mehr Menschen auf dem Gewissen?"  
„Ich, weil ich die Flotte der Daleks zweimal vernichtet habe.", antwortete der Doctor.  
„Lüge. Das warst nicht du das war dein Klon.", sagte der Drache. „Schuldgefühle sind nicht gut für dich und deine Angst einen weiteren Begleiter zu verlieren wird dein Untergang sein."  
„Ich.." Jetzt war der Doctor sprachlos. Der Drache war ein denkendes Wesen kein Abbild was er beeinflussen konnte.  
„Nun ich bin ein Mörder ohne Reue, der wahrscheinlich die Urkunde für die die meisten Morde erhält, nicht wahr? Ich bin verloren mir ist es egal. Nimm mir mein Leben wenn du kannst.", sagte der Andere.  
„Nein, du bist dir nicht sicher ob du leben oder sterben willst. Es tut weh und du versuchst es mit Gewalt zu stoppen und tötest andere um deinem Schmerz zu lindern. Du bist wahnsinnig. Aber da ist Liebe in dir und Hass auf alle die dir Melody wegnehmen wollen. Du würdest sie alle töten nur sie nicht. Dein Untergang wird deine Liebe sein." Nachdem der Drache fertig war flog er weg.  
„Liebe ist nutzlos, wenn sie nicht erwidert wird als Gefühl, dann tut sie nur weh. Nicht wahr Doctor?", sagte der Andere kalt.  
Der Doctor konnte nicht reden, der Drache hatte sein Innerstes berührt. Seine Einsamkeit in der anderen Dimension machte ihm zu schaffen. Er ignorierte den Anderen, der ihn nun einfach weiter schob. Dieser begann die Melodie, die er vorhin gesummt hatte nun zu pfeifen. Der Böse Wolf war da draußen und dieser Anblick würde ihn wahrscheinlich noch tiefer verletzen, aber er hatte den Wunsch geäußert und nun…da stand sie vor ihnen im Wald mit glühenden den Augen, aber ansonsten ganz Rose. Es tat weh sie zu sehen, aber er musste hinsehen. ‚Sie ist glücklich. Das ist nicht Rose'. Er versuchte mühsam, die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu behalten.  
„Na, das passt ja…" Den Anderen schien es nicht zu berühren Rose zu sehen. „Das ist ein Abbild einer Toten nichts weiter."  
„Naja ich bin lebendig und ich bin nicht eure Rose. Ich bin der böse Wolf."  
Der Andere lachte. „Böser Wolf…guter Witz."  
„Wo ist dein Gewissen? Es starb in der Nacht als du zwischen den Toten lagst mit dem Blut deiner Freunde bedeckt. Wut und Rachedurst fraßen den guten Mann, der du einmal warst. Für deine letzten Morde brauchtest du nicht einmal einen Grund. Ein Mann ohne Gewissen, der aber noch eine Seele voller Leidenschaft hat." Sie wandte sich dem Doctor zu.  
„Dein Gewissen beißt dich jeden Tag. Du bist ein trauriger Engel ohne Freunde, einsam und leer. Du hast ein Gewissen, aber bald keine Seele mehr." Sie legte den Kopf schief und verschwand mit einem Lächeln.  
Beiden blieben nachdenklich zurück.  
„Seele…pah? Was nutzt es schon, ich bin verloren, auch wenn ich Melody noch liebe? Was ändert das? Ich werde weiter töten für meine Ziele." Der Andere schob den Doctor weiter.  
„Wie kann meine Seele schwinden?" Der Doctor war aufgewühlt. Er musste die aufkeimende Angst unter Kontrolle bekommen.  
„Hast du etwa Angst vor Prophezeiungen? Der Master glaubt auch an sowas als Mittel der Manipulation. Der meint wirklich er wär ein Gott.", knurrte der Andere.  
„Das ist keine Manipulation und es geht weit über eine normale Prophezeiung hinaus. Die Wesenheiten hier spiegeln den Zustand deines Selbst und sagen dir ungeschönt, was du wirklich bist und was du fühlst. Ich konnte sie nicht manipulieren."  
„Du wolltest mir auf den Zahn fühlen und jetzt hat man dir den Spiegel vorgehalten." Der Andere musste lachen. „Oh Zwilling du bist wirklich naiv und dumm, so wie ich es einmal war."  
„Ich bin nicht naiv und auch nicht dümmer als du. Warum musst du töten? Das ist so sinnlos und es vermehrt nur das Leid, das musst du doch sehen."  
„Es ist notwendig. Du wirst einen Dalek nie mit Worten überzeugen, aber selbst die Menschen waren mit Worten kaum zu überzeugen. Außerdem verdienen sie es nicht anderes. Ich habe heute noch Alpträume von diesem schrecklichen Tag und dann ist es wunderschön dieses Blut mit dem Blut eines anderen Wesens zu mischen. Oh, ich würde dich so gerne vor ihren Augen töten." Er lachte.  
„Monster." Er war ihm so rausgerutscht.  
„Ja, ich bin wohl eines. Und was bist du? Der einsame Engel mit den blutdurchtränkten nicht mehr ganz weißen Flügeln? Kitschiges Bild. Aber es passt zu dir. Du bist wie ich früher war. Ein dummer Kerl, der meint irgendjemand würde sich bei ihm bedanken für seine Rettung. Nein, sie hassen dich dafür und versuchen dich umzubringen, weil du nicht in ihr Bild vom Retter passt. Oh, du hast das doch schon erlebt." Der Andere schlug zurück.  
„Ja, das hab ich. Ich wurde fast umgebracht, weil ich anders bin. Das gibt einem aber nicht das Recht ebenfalls zu töten."  
„Nein. Dir ist wirklich nicht zu helfen. Du hast bestimmt schon ein paar Mal probiert dich auf gloriosem Wege selbst umzubringen? Du kuschelst mit Daleks bis sie sich ergeben? Hörst dir jedes dumme Gelaber von irgendeinem Menschen an, der meint du bist eine Gefahr für seinen Planeten." Die Worte trafen ins Schwarze.  
Der Doctor war sprachlos. Es war die Wahrheit. Er hatte versucht alle Wesen zu bekehren unter Einsatz seines Lebens. Auf seine Gefährten hatte er meist keine Rücksicht genommen, bei seinen Eskapaden. Das Schuldgefühl überfiel ihn und lähmte ihn. Die beiden einzigen Wesen, die ihm helfen konnten, konnte er nicht mehr erreichen. Sie gehörten nicht mehr zu seiner Welt. Das tat weher als jede Folter und er würde alles geben um Rose zurück zu bekommen. Er könnte den Dimensionshifter stehlen und Rose holen und den anderen einfach umbringen, war ja nur ein Klon…nein was waren das für Gedanken…das war doch nicht er…sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen.  
Das Monster grinste, denn er wusste, dass sein Ebenbild Höllenqualen litt. Er dachte nur ‚Gut so'.  
Der Wald endete und wurde von einer Wiesenlandschaft abgelöst. Beide schwiegen, der Andere in stiller Freude, der Doctor gefangen in seiner Seelenqual. Die Qual, die seine Seele zerstörte und all seine Leidenschaft verebben ließ. Die Qual, die ihm sein Gewissen auferlegt hatte.  
Sie liefen eine weitere Stunde bis am Horizont eine Hütte in Sicht kam, im Stile eines kanadischen Blockhauses. Der Andere ahnte, dass das Ziel war und bereitet sich darauf vor nicht freundlich empfangen zu werden. Er zog den Screwdriver aus seiner Manteltasche und hielt ihn an die Kehle des Doctors.  
„Na, mein Freund soll ich dein Leid mit echtem Schmerz noch ein bisschen vergrößern? Ich denke das würde sie doch aus der Hütte locken, wenn du vor Schmerzen schreiend am Boden liegst."  
„Tu was du willst mit mir." Es klang gleichgültig. Der Andere war zufrieden. Er hatte wohl die Selbstmordsehnsucht in ihm getriggert.  
„Gut, wie du möchtest." Er genoss es den Doctor zum Schreien zu bringen. Noch rührte sich in der Hütte nichts. Erst lange zwei Minuten später öffnete der Master die Tür und trat heraus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 - Ein Schatten und ein Licht**

Melody sah ihre Mutter an.  
„Sie sind hier.", sagte sie.  
„Gut, dann hat das Warten endlich ein Ende.", sie prüfte mit der rechten Hand, ob sie die Giftspritze in der rechten Manteltasche gut erreichen konnte.  
„Ich kann sie sehen.", sagte der Master der am Fenster der Hütte stand. „Unser Monster schiebt den anderen in einem Rollstuhl vor sich her. Es scheint ihm nicht so gut zu gehen."  
„Das war nach der Folter auch nicht zu erwarten. Hast du dein Messer bereit?", sagte Melody ruhig.  
„Ja.", erwiderte der Master. In ihn wuchs die Wut.  
„Gut."  
Der Master ging vom Fenster weg und setzte sich zu Melody. „Bist du sicher, dass wir ihn hier hinein lassen sollen?"  
„Ja, und glaub mir es gibt auch keinen anderen Weg. Kümmere du dich bitte zunächst, um den anderen Doctor. Er ist so deprimiert und schwach. Unser Monster hat es leider geschafft ihn innerlich zu verletzen, nicht nur körperlich. Wir brauchen aber seine Hilfe."  
„Ich werde ihn helfen, Melody. Das sind wir ihm schuldig."  
Die Schreie ließen Amy und Melody zusammenzucken. Er rief nicht ihren Namen, sondern quälte den Vater ihres Kindes. Melody musste sich zusammen reißen. Wut würde ihr jetzt nicht weiterhelfen.  
„Die Mistratte hat ihm den Sonic Screwdriver an den Hals gesetzt…er blutet sehr stark. Ich werde jetzt da hinausgehen." Der Master wartete die Antwort nicht ab und öffnete die Tür.  
Amy setzte sich zu ihrer Tochter, nachdem sie Dreail aus seiner Wiege geholt hatte. Der Kleine schief immer noch als Amy ihn neben Melody aufs Bett legte.  
Der Master schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Das Tardis Interface stand unbeweglich an der Notfallkonsole. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Was die Anderen nicht wussten war, sie hatte Kontakt zu ihrer Schwester in diesem Universum aufgenommen und auch sie war bereit für den Notfall bereit zu stehen.

„Ich dachte schon ihr wollt, dass ich ihn noch mehr quäle." Er nahm schaltete den Sonic Screwdriver aus und der Doctor glitt ohnmächtig aus dem Rollstuhl auf den Boden.  
„So schwach.." Der Hass in seinen Augen ließ sie leuchten. „Und dumm. Ist in seine eigene Falle gelaufen. So dämlich war ich nie."  
„Du Aas. Warum quälst du ihn so?", sagte Master seine Wut etwas im Zaum haltend.  
„Oh, Master…Warum ich ihn quäle? Mal abgesehen davon, dass er geradezu danach süchtig ist sich selbst zu quälen. Da ist doch wohl offensichtlich. Die Ratte war mit Melody im Bett und hat sie geschwängert. Du hättest doch früher noch schlimmere Sachen mit mir gemacht. Aber sieh dich an. Du bist ein Schatten deiner selbst." Er kam näher.  
„Du kommst nur hier hinein, wenn du dich anständig benimmst." gab der Master zurück und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
„Der ist gut…" Er lachte. „Du würdest mich eh nicht aufhalten können." Dann schob er den Master zur Seite und ging zur Tür.  
„Sie hasst dich.", sagte der Master. Er stoppte einen Moment und atmete scharf ein.  
„Nein…sie liebt mich.", sagte das Monster und verschwand dann im Haus.

Dem Master war nicht wohl ihn alleine hinein gehen zu lassen, aber er musste zunächst den anderen Doctor retten. Als er beim Rollstuhl ankam hatte sich schon eine große Blutlache gebildet. Er atmete sehr flach und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis…der Master legte den Kopf des Doctors in seinen Schoß.  
„Hey, tu mir das nicht an. Du darfst nicht sterben, dann sind wir alle geliefert.", flüstere er.  
Er legte ihm vorsichtig die Hände auf die Schläfen und machte sich ans heilen. Es kostete ihn fast 10 Jahre seines Lebens, die er aber gerne bereit war zu geben.  
Der Doctor wachte auf und sah ihn an. Sein Blick war unendlich traurig.  
„Danke.", sagte er tonlos.  
Der Master konnte die physischen Wunden heilen, aber nicht seine Seele. Aber sie hatte nicht viel Zeit.  
„Es tut mir unendlich leid was passiert ist, aber wir müssen da rein. Wir dürfen sie nicht zu lange mit ihm alleine lassen. Du solltest jetzt auch wieder laufen können." Er half ihm auf die Beine.  
Der Doctor sagte immer noch nichts. Der Master probierte es telepathisch.  
‚Du musst nicht reden, wenn du nicht willst. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Amy, Melody und nicht zu vergessen dein Sohn'  
Der Doctor sah ihn an. ‚Ich kann nicht mehr. Es tut so weh' Die Gefühle, die mit den Gedanken kamen waren für den Master schwer zu ertragen. Die Einsamkeit und seine unerfüllte Liebe zu Rose. Es tat fast körperlich weh. Der Master nahm den Doctor in die Arme.  
‚Kämpf dagegen an, Bruder. Du wirst gebraucht. Dein Sohn braucht dich'  
Da war die Präsenz wieder. Ein Kind das nach Liebe verlangte. Etwas was sein Leben ausfüllen konnte. Der Doctor dachte an den kleinen Jungen, den er in den Armen hatte. Er war sein Kind.  
Das Monster würde ihm etwas antun, das durfte nicht geschehen. Er packte den Master bei den Schultern. Der Master sah ihn mitleidsvoll an.  
‚Wir müssen uns beeilen'.  
‚Das sollten wir'  
„Allons-y.", sagte er dann mit allem zusammen genommen Mut, den er noch besaß.  
„Mein Doctor.", sagte der Master erleichtert.  
Sie gingen eilig in Richtung Haus.

Als der andere Doctor in den Raum trat fiel sein Blick direkt auf Melody, die mit dem Kind im Arm auf dem Bett saß. Daneben ihre Mutter. Er war auch nicht überrascht das Tardis Interface hier zu sehen.  
„Die Verschwörer unter sich. Ich grüße dich herzlose, untreue Freundin und Hallo liebste Beinahe Schwiegermutter." Er lachte. „Kannst du mir sagen warum du mir das angetan hast? Ich hab immer alles für dich getan. Ich hab dir mein Herz zu Füßen gelegt. Und was tust du…Schläfst mit einem anderen und machst mit ihm ein Kind. Du hast MIR das versprochen."  
Er schrie das Wort ‚mir' heraus. Amy zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Dreail wachte auf und begann zu schreien.  
„Großartig, du hast ihn aufgeweckt." Melody tröstete ihren Sohn und beachtet ihn nicht. Amy beobachtete ihn genau, wenn er auch nur einen Schritt auf Melody zu machen würde, dann würde sie ihn aufhalten…zumindest versuchen würde sie es.  
„Ist das alles was du zu mir sagst?" Er klang beleidigt.  
„Ja, ich hab dir bei unserer letzten ernsthaften Unterhaltung gesagt was ich von deinen Taten halte. Du mordest willkürlich und ohne Reue. Meinst du wirklich mit so jemand möchte ich ein Kind haben? Wenn du einmal gesagt hättest du bereust, das was du getan hast, dann wäre ich vielleicht sogar bei dir geblieben."  
„Reue wofür? Für meine Rache an den Menschen. Das kannst du doch nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten?"  
„Oh doch. Du bist zu einem Mörder und Sadisten geworden. Das hast du mir heute wieder bewiesen, als du deinen Zwilling aus der anderen Welt gequält hast."  
„Er hat es verdient zu leiden. Das ist unwichtig, der wird das schon überleben, so wie ich. Melody komme mit in meine Tardis und wir vergessen das alles und leben zusammen, bereisen das Universum, wer braucht die anderen Menschen. Ich vergesse all das und auch das da nicht mein Kind ist und ich nehme auch deine Mutter mit, wenn du das willst. Ich habe die Falle doch nur gestellt, damit ich dich zurückbekomme. Bitte, Melody…Ich liebe dich."  
Melody schluckte. Sie sah für eine Millisekunde, den Mann den sie geliebt hatte vor sich. Es kostete Kraft das Angebot abzulehnen. Sie musste es tun für Dreail. Er sollte so nicht aufwachsen.  
„Du weißt, dass das so nicht funktionieren wird. Ich will dich so zurück wie du früher warst. Und dafür musst mir beweisen, dass du noch eine Seele hast. Kannst du das?"  
„NEIN…Verdammt nochmal…Melody sieh es doch endlich ein. Ich bin wie ich bin und wenn du mich so nicht willst, dann nicht. Ich finde ein schönes Exil für dich, deine Mutter und deinen kleinen Bastard und dann habe ich endlich meine Ruhe." Er fühlte sich verletzt. Eine Träne rollte seine Wange herab. Es war für ihn unbegreiflich, dass sie ihn nicht verstehen konnte.  
„Dann wirst du genau das tun müssen, denn ich liebe dich nicht mehr und will dich nie wieder sehen in meinem ganzen restlichen Leben nicht." Melody zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter. Dennoch es war eine Lüge. Sie liebte ihn immer noch. Die Gedanken zu verbergen war nicht einfach, aber in ihrer Entschlossenheit schaffte sie es irgendwie.  
„Du liebst mich nicht mehr…", sagt er, denn dieser Satz traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube und er musste ihn wiederholen um ihn überhaupt zu glauben. Der Schmerz löste Wut in ihm aus… unbändige Wut.  
„Das ist mir so egal, wenn ich etwas will, dann nehme ich es mir."  
Die Kälte war zurück und die Grausamkeit. Er ging auf sie zu. Melody drückte Dreail an sich.  
Amy stellte sich schützend vor ihre Tochter.  
„Keinen Schritt weiter, du mieses Stück. Sonst…", zischte sie ihn mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung an.  
„Sonst?" Er war amüsiert. „Süße, du willst mich aufhalten?"  
„Ja." Amy wirkte entschlossen.  
Er holte mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus und schlug Amy nieder. Diese fiel mit dem Kopf auf die Bettkante und ging ohnmächtig zu Boden. Dabei rollte ihr die Spritze aus der Hand. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter.  
„Mutter.", rief Melody entsetzt.  
„So Melody…Schluss mit diesem Spiel. Gib den kleinen Bastard her, damit wir ihn seinem Schicksal übergeben. Ich werde ihn draußen aussetzen. Mal sehen ob er überlebt.", sagte er mit einem wahnsinnig wirkenden Lächeln zu ihr.  
„Nein, nur über meine Leiche.", gab Melody wütend zurück.  
„Oh meine Liebe, das kann ich arrangieren." Er zog seinen Sonic Screwdriver und richtete ihn auf Melody. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, ihre Nase begann zu bluten. Dreail begann wieder zu weinen. Der Schmerz wurde stärker.  
„Ich hasse dich, du verdammtes Arschloch. Du verdienst es grausam zu sterben.", schrie Melody ihn an..  
Die Tür ging auf und der Master dicht gefolgt vom Doctor traten ein.  
Der Master erkannte die Situation sofort und ging zu Melody und stellte sich schützend vor seine Tochter. Wütend sah er, dass Amy ohnmächtig am Boden lag.  
„Was hast du Mistgeburt ihr angetan?", herrschte er ihn an.  
Der Doctor sah wohin die Spritze gerollt war, die Amy verloren hatte und in einem Augenblick wo sein Ebenbild den Master ansah nahm er sie an sich. Danach schaute er nach der ohnmächtigen Amy und nickte dem Master kurz zu, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass sie noch lebte  
„Aus dem Weg ohne möchtest auch ein bisschen bluten.", herrschte der Zwilling den Master an.  
„Du wirst damit aufhören, ihr weh zu tun.", knurrte er zurück.  
„Wie ritterlich von dir. Nicht nur die Mutter, auch die Tochter."  
„Ich tue nur das was jeder Vater für seine Tochter tun würde.", sagte er. Es war der richtige Moment, es ihm zu sagen. Der Master war wütend.  
„Ihr Vater? Du?" Er war ein bisschen verwirrt.  
„Ja, Miststück. Sie ist meine Tochter und ich will dich nicht als Schwiegersohn."  
„Wie rührend. Vater und Tochter. Ich komme mir vor wie in einer beschissenen Soap Opera. Ich glaube mir wird gleich schlecht."  
Er war wütend, enttäuscht, in seiner Eitelkeit verletzt und vergaß dabei alles um sich herum, auch das sein Ebenbild ja auch noch im Raum stand. Dieser trat nun geräuschlos hinter ihn und rammte ihm mit Schwung die Giftspritze in die Halsschlagader. Langsam ging er zu Boden und man konnte in seinen Augen die Panik sehen. Der Doctor sah den Master und Melody eindringlich an.  
„Was nun? Ich denke nicht, dass ihr ihn wirklich töten wollt. Wenn ja müsste ich es verhindern.", sagte der Doctor und ließ dabei seinen bewegungsunfähigen Zwilling sanft zu Boden gleiten.  
„Nach all dem was er dir angetan hat, bist nicht einmal versucht ihn zu töten?", fragte Melody.  
„Nein, ich kann es nicht. Ich hab zu viele Tode verursacht in meinem Leben…", gab er zurück und sah sie intensiv an. Melody war erleichtert, er hatte sie nicht enttäuscht.  
„Nun, wir müssen ihn in seine Tardis schaffen. Dort werden wir sehen, was wir mit ihm tuen können.", sagte der Master bestimmt.  
„Es gibt ein Transportfeld hier.", meldete sich das Tardis Interface. „Sie erwartet euch drüben schon auf euch. Alles ist vorbereitet."  
Der Doctor nahm Amy, die immer noch ohnmächtig war und der Master schaffte Monster in das Transportfeld und holte danach auch Melody und Dreail. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden und sie materialisierten auf der Brücke der anderen Tardis. Das Interface dieser Tardis sah sie lächelnd an. Es war nicht das Standardmodell. Sie sah aus wie Rose. Der Doctor war überrascht. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Willkommen an Board. Ich habe alles vorbereitet. In der Krankenstation findet ihr eine Liege mit festen Schnallen für ihn, eines für Amy und ein Bett für dich Melody und für Dreail." führte sie aus.  
Sie verlorenen keine Zeit damit, das Monster nach unten zu bringen. Melody ließ sich vom Doctor nach unten tragen und aufs Bett legen. Dreail hatte sie immer noch fest im Arm. Sie sah ihn an.  
„Ich bin froh, dass er dein Sohn ist." lächelte sie.  
„Wir sollten ihn noch nicht aufgeben." sagte er.  
„Du hast bestimmt auch um deinen Master gekämpft?"  
„Ja, aber ich hab den Kampf nicht gewonnen. Er ist in meinen Armen gestorben ohne zu regenerieren. Sei stolz auf deinen Vater. Er hat aus seinen dunklem Weg gelernt."  
„Das bin ich.", sagte sie schlicht.  
Er legte Melody aufs Bett. Gerade als er nach oben gehen wollte um Amy zu holen, kam diese nach unten.  
„Hab ich was verpasst?" Sie rieb sich eine Beule am Kopf und das Kinn. „Die Ratte hat einen schweren rechten Haken. So ein Frauenschläger. Dafür darf ich ihm aber gleich eine Ohrfeige verpassen, nicht wahr?"  
Der Master und der Doctor sahen sie durchdringend an.  
„Ist ja gut. Ich will ihn ja nicht umbringen." Amy ging zu Melody und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett.  
Das Tardis Interface materialisierte unten. „Ich bin offen für einen neuen Timelord oder eine Timelady, wenn es notwendig wird. Ich würde mir dich wünschen Melody." sagte das Interface.  
Master und Doctor waren überrascht und noch mehr überrascht war der Zwilling in dessen Augen man wachsende Panik wachsen sehen konnte. Aber er konnte immer noch nicht reden.  
„Tardis, ich werde dich gerne übernehmen, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist.", sagte Melody, da auch die beiden anderen Männer in eine schweigsame Stille verfallen waren. Sie wussten nicht wirklich was sie mit ihrem Monster nun tun sollten.  
Die Stille war unheimlich und wurde dann jäh unterbrochen als der Zwilling Minuten später wieder reden konnte.  
„Schön das ihr alle meine Besitztümer unter euch aufteilt, aber ich bin noch nicht tot. Also tötet mich bitte, damit ich mir nicht länger euer Geschwätz anhören muss oder ihr mich anstarrt als käme ich direkt aus der Hölle. Das ist doch das was ihr wollt: Die Bestie töten. Na los, dann hab ich endlich Ruhe. Ich werde auch nicht regenerieren. Ich tue euch den Gefallen." Man hörte dennoch die Panik in seiner Stimme. Er wollte nicht wirklich sterben.  
„Nein, wir werden dich nicht töten.", sagte der Master.  
„Bist du sensibel geworden." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Wo ist bloß dein altes Feuer geblieben. Früher hast du mich mit Spaß gefoltert…die alte Zeit...war das schön." Er lachte hysterisch.  
Der Doctor stand auf und ging zum Master.  
„Er ist in diesem Zustand gefährlich. Du wirst ihn einsperren müssen."  
„Nein, ich will eine endgültige Lösung."  
„Du kannst ihn nicht zwingen zu regenerieren."  
„Kann ich das nicht. Muss ich dich daran erinnern, das euch beiden das schon passiert ist."  
„Die Timelords von Gallifrey haben das bewirkt mit aller ihrer Macht. Du bist damit alleine. Ich werde dir nicht dabei helfen."  
Ein Rucken ging durch die Tardis. Das Interface flackerte und hatte Mühe das Hologramm aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Doctor konnte gerade noch das Treppengeländer erwischen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
„Ich brauche euch im Komandoraum. Sofort…etwas zwingt mich auf einen bestimmten Kurs. Ich kann das nicht verhindern. Meine Schwester hat ähnliche Probleme.", sagte das Interface und verschwand endgültig aus der Krankenstation. Doctor und Master rannten die Treppe hoch zur Brücke.  
„Und mich lasst ihr unten? Ihr braucht mich. Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Hacken des Konsolenpassworts. Ich benutze nämlich keine gelben Klebezettel.", rief der Andere ihnen hinterher.  
Die Beiden hörten ihn nicht mehr.  
Melody und Amy sahen ihn an. Amy ergriff das Wort „Du glaubst doch nicht, das dich jemand losbindet, nach dem was du getan hast?"  
„Na, ich wollte nur helfen. Die Beiden werden gleich wieder runter kommen. Passworte sind wichtig. Wer weiß wer die Tardis klauen will. Ihr scheint ja auch schon Interesse an meinem Besitz zu haben.", gab er grinsend zurück.  
„Willst du uns alle umbringen?"  
„Gerne.", lachte er.  
„Du bist wahnsinnig."  
„Das sagt ihr mir schon eine ganze Weile."  
Der Master kam wieder runter.  
„Die Konsolen sind gesperrt. Gib mir die Passwörter, sonst…" Er baute sich über ihm auf.  
„Sonst, was? Folterst du mich dann? Das möchte ich noch einmal erleben." Er lachte.  
„Wir könnten abstürzen ohne das Passwort?"  
„Ach wirklich? Binde mich los und nimm mich mit in den Kommandoraum, dann werde ich euch gerne helfen."  
„Na gut. Wenn du irgendetwas versuchst werde ich dich windelweich prügeln." Der Master band ihn los und fesselte ihm dann die Hände auf den Rücken.  
„Hey, nicht so fest.", maulte er.  
Der Master funkelte ihn aus kalten blauen Augen an.  
„Oh, ich liebe es wenn du mich so ansiehst. Du wirst viel Spaß haben mich zu töten, glaub mir."  
„Halt den Mund und komm schon." Der Master schob ihn vor sich die Treppe hoch nach oben. „Melody, Amy macht euch auf eine Bruchlandung gefasst.", rief den beiden Frauen zu.  
„Gut, machen wir.", antwortete Melody. Amy setze sich zu Melody aufs Bett und beide polsterten alles mit Kissen. Dreail lag gut geschützt in der Mitte der Beiden.

Oben auf der Brücke angekommen, stand der Doctor fragend vor der Konsole. Der Andere musste lachen.  
„Zu blöd das Passwort zu raten, was? Es ist nicht Rose 1-2-3.", sagte er sarkastisch. „Auch wenn mein Interface so aussieht. Hübsch nicht wahr." Der Blick der vom Doctor zurück kam war eisig.  
„Raus damit, sonst prallen wir auf die Oberfläche des Planeten auf.", herrschte der Master den Zwilling an.  
„Gut, Gut…es ist Bad Wolf 666.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.  
„Ernsthaft?" fragte der Doctor.  
„Ja.", gab der Andere mit einem Grinsen zurück.  
„Sehr fantasievoll.", bemerkte der Doctor ironisch und gab das Passwort ein und die manuelle Steuerung stand zur Verfügung.  
Der Doctor bemerkte schnell, dass diese Tardis etwas anderes zu steuern war als seine. Seine Flugkünste waren ja nie die besten, aber diese Steuerung war mörderisch.  
Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Tardis, denn er bemerkte, dass ein etwa gleichgroßes Schiff hinter ihnen war.  
„Ist das meine Tardis hinter uns?", fragte er das Interface, das lächelnd neben ihm stand.  
„Ja das ist sie. Wir kommunizieren gerade. Bitte fliege etwas stetiger, sonst bekommen wir bei der Landung Probleme."  
„Stetiger?"  
„Ja, gleichmäßiger. Du stehst zu sehr auf der Bremse, um es umgangssprachlich auszudrücken.", bemerkte das Interface. Der Zwilling rollte mit den Augen und zappelte unruhig hin und her.  
„Lass mich mal lieber ran.", sagte er. „Du fliegst wie ein Anfänger und bringst uns noch um."  
Der Master sah ihn durchdringend an. „Wenn ich deine Fesseln lösen und du machst Unsinn, werde ich dich umbringen."  
„Wirklich? Das würde ich begrüßen. Komm schon. Ich will nicht, das die Tardis kaputt geht."  
Der Master löste die Fesseln und der Andere ging zu den Konsolen und übernahm mit gekonnten Griffen die Steuerung der Tardis. Er stabilisierte den Flug. Grinsend wendete er sich an den Doctor.  
„Du kannst wirklich nicht fliegen. Du hättest mal mehr aufpassen sollen auf der Akademie."  
„Hey…", entrüstete sich der Doctor. Für einen Moment hatten die drei Männer alles was zwischen ihnen war vergessen. Der Doctor hielt sich an der Konsole fest und beobachtete sein Ebenbild. In der Tardis und beschäftigt mit den einfachen Dingen wie die Steuerung des Schiff wirkte der Andere wie ein Spiegelbild von ihm. Er fragte sich, ob er jemals so ausrasten könnte wie dieser Doctor. Er kannte seine Geschichte und die Bilder lösten in ihm immer noch Horror aus. Er fasste den Entschluss, er musste seinen Zwilling retten, koste es was es wolle.  
Mit einem Rucken kam die Tardis zum stehen.  
„Wo sind wir?", fragte der Zwilling.  
„Gallifrey.", antwortete ihm das Interface einfach.  
Sie sahen sich an. Der Zwilling ließ sich auf seinen Komandosessel fallen. Master und Doctor sahen sich an. Warum Gallifrey?  
„Das hätte ich nicht erwartet.", sagte der Master.  
„Nicht erwartet? Wir müssen hier wieder weg so schnell wie möglich.", sagte der Andere. „Die Daleks sind immer noch hier." Er wandte sich an die Tardis. „Tarne dich als Ruine, sofort." Die Angst konnte man aus seinem Gesicht lesen.  
„Schon geschehen und ich habe mir erlaubt, mein Schwesterschiff mit zu tarnen.", antwortete sie.  
Der Doctor atmete sichtbar erleichtert auf.  
‚Aber warum Gallifrey?'  
Es dämmerte ihm, denn er hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, konnte es sein, dass die Timelords zu einem Teil überlebt haben.  
Aber der Planet war doch nur noch verbrannte Erde?  
„Die Kontrollen sind tot…was ist los?", fragte der Zwilling.  
„Ein Energiefeld hält uns hier.", antwortete das Interface.  
„Oh verdammt. Aber niemand lebt hier außer den verdammten Daleks." Seine Panik wuchs.  
„Das Energiefeld ist keine Dalek Technologie, es ist zu vertraut."  
„Timelords? Die sind alle tot, nichts hätte die Katastrophe überleben können." Der Andere atmete schwer. Er wollte weglaufen und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Scheinbar hat doch jemand überlebt.", stellte der Master fest und schnappte sich Zwilling und fesselte ihn wieder die Hände. Er ließ es sich gefallen.  
„Wir sollten nachschauen.", sagte der Doctor, der langsam zur Tür ging.  
„Nachschauen? Da draußen ist nichts außer Ruinen und alter Knochen.", sagte der Zwilling. Die Angst in seiner Stimme war nun deutlich zu hören.  
„Wenn wir nicht nachsehen, werden wir nie wissen womit wir es zu tun haben."  
„Nein…" Der Andere versuchte dem Master zu entwischen, aber dieser hielt ihn fest. „Da draußen ist es zu gefährlich."  
„Halte doch einfach mal den Mund.", sagte der Master und drückte ihn zurück auf den Kommandosessel und er musste zusehen wie der Doctor zur Tür ging.  
Er öffnete die Tür. Es war dunkel und kalt. Kein orangener Schimmer, keine Bäume nur Ruinen. Soviel konnte er durch die Tür sehen. Eine unbestimmte Angst ließ ihn zögern nach draußen zu treten. Es war ruhig. Schon fast zu ruhig. Er erinnerte sich an die einzige Schönheit des Planeten es zerriss ihm das Herz. Er trat einen Schritt nach draußen.  
„Neiiin….Neeeiin. Mach die Tür zu." Sein Ebenbild versuchte aufzustehen, aber der Master hielt ihn fest.  
„Beruhige dich endlich mal.", sagte der Master. „Du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind im Dunkeln."  
„Draußen ist nichts.", rief der Doctor. Nichts außer einer zerstörten Stadt. Er sah sich um seine Tardis stand hinter der anderen, die aussah wie ein Ruine…aber er kannte diese Form, das war sein Elternhaus. Er schluckte, der Andere hatte einen makabren Humor. Ansonsten war diese Welt tot.  
Doch dann sah er etwas. Ein Schatten, der sich schnell bewegte. Von einer der Ruinen zur anderen.  
Dann war wieder alles ruhig, doch dann sah er ein Licht, das sich näherte. Es raste auf ihn zu.  
Angst ergriff ihn und er rannte zurück in die Tardis und schloss die Tür.  
„Daleks?", fragte der Andere.  
„Nein, ein Schatten und ein Licht? Keine Ahnung was das ist.", sagte er. Der Doctor drückte sich gegen die Tür.  
„Was?", fragte der Andere. „Wir müssen hier weg. Schnell." Da war nun schiere Panik in seinen Augen.  
Der Doctor drehte den Schlüssel rum und wich von der Tür zurück. Der Instinkt sagte ihm ‚Renn weg schnell'. Der Master war beunruhigt und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Warum fühlte er das nicht?  
„Was ist los mit euch beiden?", fragte er.  
„Ich weiss nicht. Panik und Angst.", sagte der schwer atmende Doctor.  
„Grauenhaft….das ist so grauenhaft. Dieser Ort. Bringt mich hier weg. Es will mich töten." Der Andere war völlig panisch, der Master hatte Schwierigkeiten ihn festzuhalten.  
„Du bleibst hier und verdammt beruhige dich endlich. Hast du auch diese Gefühl hier fort zu müssen?"  
„Ja, etwas möchte, dass ich renne und ich kann dir auch genau sagen, wann ich das, das letzte Mal gefühlt so intensiv habe. Als ich in den Time Vortex geschaut habe vor fast Neunhundert Jahren." Sein Atmen ging schneller, er kämpfte mit der Panik.  
„Was wohl damit passiert ist als der Planet zerstört wurde?"  
Ein lauter Knall erschreckte alle. Etwas hatte die Tür getroffen, die Lichter der Tardis flackerten.  
„Was ist das?" Der Doctor wich in Richtung Konsole zurück.  
Von unten hörten sie Dreail weinen und Melody rufen. „Was ist los bei euch?"  
Kurz darauf kam Amy hoch und sah in die Gesichter der Männer. Sie waren alle drei in einer Art Schockstarre und starrten zur Tür. Man hörte ein Knarren und ein kratzendes Geräusch. Amy gefror fast das Blut in den Adern. Dann war wieder Stille.  
„Wir müssen hier weg. Sonst kommen sie uns holen.", schrie der Andere panisch.  
„Wer kommt uns holen?", fragte der Doctor.  
„Die Geister von Gallifrey. Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu euch. Es spukt hier. Beim letzten Mal hätte mich der Schatten fast erwischt." Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
„Geister? Wir sind immer noch Wissenschaftler und wollen rational an die Sache heran gehen.", sagte der Master.  
„Ja, das sind wir.", sagte der Doctor. Das Blut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, als er bemerkte wie das Licht langsam durch die Tür der Tardis hindurch diffundierte. Er musste all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen, um stehen zu bleiben.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 - Verbrannte Erde**

Das Licht kam durch die Tür und bewegte sich am Doctor vorbei in die Mitte des Raumes zur Konsole, es hatte die Umrisse einer menschlichen Gestalt. Lichtblitze lösten sich aus dem Körper trafen die Konsole und dann auch das Ebenbild des Doctors. Das Licht hüllte ihn ein für einen Moment, dann fiel er bewusstlos zu Boden. Der Master konnte ihn gerade noch davor bewahren mit dem Kopf auf die Konsole zu schlagen.  
Die Lichtblitze lösen sich weiter aus der weißen Gestalt und huschten auch an Amy vorbei nach unten. Allmählich wurde die Gestalt aber dunkler und aus dem weißen Licht wurde immer mehr ein Körper.  
Die Verwandlung dauerte eine Weile, die zwei Timelords waren in ihrer Faszination derartig gefangen, das sie wie eingefroren da standen und zusahen. Der Doctor hatte keine Angst mehr, es war ein merkwürdig vertrautes Gefühl was von dem Licht ausging. Er sah, dass der Master ihn mit diesem fragenden Blick ansah. Die Lichtgestalt formte sich weiter zu einem menschlichen Körper.  
Amy war nicht wohl dabei und deswegen sie ging zu Melody nach unten, die zu ihrer Verwunderung dabei war sich anzuziehen.  
„Du bist auf den Beinen?", fragte sie verwundert.  
„Wird Zeit so langsam. Mich hat einer dieser Blitze getroffen, das ist Regenerationsenergie der mächtigsten Sorte. Was ist das oben los, Mutter?"  
„Eine weiße Gestalt steht mitten im Raum und materialisiert gerade. Unser Doktor wurde von einem dieser Blitze getroffen, so wie du, nun liegt er ohnmächtig da."  
„Ich weiß auch wieso. Die drei brauchen uns gleich da oben, wenn sie erkennen wer das ist. Du musst keine Angst haben, sie ist nicht böse."  
Melody nahm Dreail auf den Arm und die Beiden gingen rauf und sahen wie die Gestalt endgültig eine menschliche Form annahm. Es war die Gestalt einer älteren Frau mit einer auffälligen grauen Strähne im braunen Haar, dunkelbrauen Augen und eine sehr liebevollen Lächeln.  
„Endlich. Ich hab so lange auf diesen Tag gewartet, nun seid ihr hier. Es ist so einsam hier.", sprach sie und sah sich um. „Master, du hast dich ja sehr verändert. Du solltest wirklich einen neuen Namen wählen. Ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Sie lächelte ihn an.  
„Ich dachte du wärst tot, wie alle anderen.", sagte er traurig, denn erkannte in ihr die Mutter seines Freundes.  
„Ich bin tot…Das hier ist ein Energiekörper. Ich bin nur noch hier, um meine Aufgabe zu als Wächterin von Gallifrey zu erfüllen. Ihr zwei wart mir das liebste auf der Welt. Aber was er angestellt hat bricht mir das Herz." Sie sah zu ihrem am Boden liegenden Sohn hinunter. „Ich habe ihn von seinem Wahnsinn geheilt. Das ist Teil seiner Strafe, vor der ich ihn nicht bewahren kann." Sie wandte sich um. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Melody.", sagte sie traurig und ging zu den beiden Frauen.  
„Passt gut auf Dreail auf. Er ist die Zukunft unseres Volkes. Bringe ihn an seinem achten Geburtstag noch einmal hierher. Ich bin sicher er wird die Prüfung schaffen. Unsere Traditionen müssen irgendwie weiterleben." Sie lächelte auch Amy an bevor sie sich dem Doctor zuwandte, der wie gelähmt immer noch ein dem einen Punkt stand.  
„Du gehörst nicht hierher und doch warst du es, der mich gerufen hat. Du bist durch Dreail nun mit Melody verbunden." Sie strich ihm über die Wange. „Du wirst mein paralleles Ich auch noch einmal wiedersehen bevor du stirbst. Du bist wirklich etwas Einmaliges. Von allen den parallelen Doctoren bist du der Einzige, der wirklich zum Teil eine menschliche Seele hat. Und du weisst was das bedeutet. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid für dich."  
Er senkte den Kopf. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Das Abbild seiner Mutter war so irreal für ihn, wegen vielen Ereignissen in seiner Vergangenheit, aber er liebte seine Mutter, weil sie auch an ihren ‚kleinen Dummkopf' geglaubt hatte, wenn er schlechte Noten in der Schule schrieb und nicht der perfekte Timelord war. Sie hatte ihm niemals wehgetan…  
Sie schob ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, so dass sie in seine Augen sehen konnte und sie fuhr fort: „Aber heute noch nicht. Du hast noch eine Aufgabe hier, da dein Zwilling, dieses nicht alleine bewältigen kann. Der Schatten wartet auch auf dich."  
„Was muss ich tun?", sagte er. Innerlich hatte er plötzlich wieder Angst und wollte weglaufen, aber er musste sich dem stellen was immer es auch war. Er war es Melody und Dreail schuldig.  
Die alte Frau sah traurig zu seinem Zwilling. „Wenn du ihn berührst wird er erwachen und ihr werdet eure Erinnerungen noch einmal teilen. Du wirst ihm deine Stärke zeigen und er dir seine, dann könnt ihr den Schatten, der die diese Welt tyrannisiert vernichten. Es ist keine leichte Aufgabe. Aber mach dich auf den Schock gefasst, wenn du ihn berührst."  
Der Doctor nickte und ging zu seinem Ebenbild und kniete sich zu ihm. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und legte diese auf die Schulter seines Zwillings. Dieser zog scharf die Luft ein und riss die Augen auf. Der Doctor schauerte, der Andere hatte begriffen, was er getan hatte. Die Bilder und Gefühle waren fast zu viel für ihn, aber er musste ihn gewähren lassen und erduldete es. Der Master, Amy und Melody beobachteten die Szenerie und sahen wie beiden Doctoren langsam über ihren Schock hinwegkamen.  
„Lass es nicht die Wahrheit sein. Das war doch nicht ich, der das getan hat?" sagte der Zwilling und sah den Doctor mit traurigem Blick an.  
„Es ist die Wahrheit…leider. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir Schuld abnehmen, aber du musst sie alleine tragen und deine Strafe annehmen.", antwortete der Doctor ihm.  
„Verzeihst du mir wenigstens?" fragte der Andere.  
„Ich verzeihe dir, dass du mich gefoltert hast, aber alles andere kann ich dir nicht vergeben."  
Die Beiden standen auf und sahen zu der alten Frau, die nun auf sie zutrat.  
„Mutter…es tut mir so leid."  
„Ich weiß, mein Engel. Aber leider kann ich dich nicht davor bewahren für deine Taten zu büßen."  
„Ich weiß, Mutter." Er senkte den Kopf.  
„Ihr müsst nun gehen. Der Schatten wartet schon."  
„Mutter…bitte lass ihn da raus. Er hat schon genug getan."  
„Leider kann ich dich nicht alleine gehen lassen, mein Engel. Du brauchst ihn und er dich. Er wird dir helfen dein Gewissen wiederzufinden und du wirst ihm helfen, dass er seine Leidenschaft wiederfindet, seine Seele." Sie legte beiden ihre Hände auf die Schulter. „Es ist Zeit."

Der Doctor ging zu Tür und nickte Melody und dem Master nur zu. Der Andere sah den Master nur kurz mit einem traurigen Blick an, blieb aber noch einmal vor Melody mit gesenktem Kopf stehen.  
„Es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte ich könnte all das ändern, was ich dir angetan habe. Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich frage dich auch nicht danach, dass du mir verzeihst. Denn du kannst und darfst mir nicht vergeben und dennoch…ich liebe dich immer noch und werde es immer tun, das ist Teil meiner Strafe." Er sah sie an. Melody war wie gelähmt, hatte sie sich doch nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als ihn noch einmal so zu sehen. Eine Träne floss ihr über die Wange und sie sagte nichts. Sie ließ ihn in seinem Leid. Er ging zur Tür, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
„Nun kommt schon. Wir müssen gehen.", sagte der Doctor.  
Sie gingen zusammen hinaus.  
Amy ging zum Master und umarmte ihn. Er stand da wie angewurzelt. Er hasste diese Hilflosigkeit seinem besten Freund nicht helfen zu können. Melody weinte und drückte Dreail an sich. Die Gestalt sah sie an.  
„Verzweifele nicht. Sie werden es schaffen unser Universum aus der Dunkelheit zu befreien."  
Sie lächelte. „Ich vertraue meinem Sohn. Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, das er eher hier her gekommen wäre..."  
Sie ging zu Melody und Dreail. Der Junge lächelte die alte Frau freudig an.  
„Dreail ist kein gewöhnliches Kind. Er hat jetzt schon eine außergewöhnlich starke telepathische Begabung. Irgendwann wird er uns alle retten…das fühle ich." Sie seufzte. Melody merkte wie Dreail sie ansah und kurz darauf sah sie ein Bild von einen friedlichen trinkende Säugling. Er hatte wohl Hunger. Melody setzte sich und ließ ihn trinken, sie verdrängte den Gedanken, den sie hatte, dass sie nur einen von den Doctoren lebend wieder sehen würde.

Draußen war es finster und nichts regte sich. Sie gingen ein Stück bis zum Ende der Straße. Beide schwiegen sich an. Die Straße war gesäumt von Ruinen. Die Explosion hatte auch die Häuser vernichtet, die den Angriff der Daleks überlebt hatten. All die Jahre hatten die Leichen, die auf den Straßen gelegen haben zu bleichen Knochen werden lassen, aber nicht völlig verschwinden lassen. Es tat weh das zu sehen. Sie litten still jeder für sich. Die Schuld nagte an ihnen beiden.  
Sie gingen bis zur Ecke der nächsten Straße. Die Stille und Dunkelheit konnten es nicht verbergen. Da standen die Ruinen des Hauses in dem der Doctor aufgewachsen war. Sie verharrten vor den Resten ihrer Kindheit und erstarrten.  
„Sie haben meine Mutter hier verbrannt, weil ich die Flotte der Daleks vernichtet hatte. Ich habe diesen Ort schon unzählige Male in meinen Albträumen wieder gesehen. Ein perfektes Setting für das was uns bevor steht. Findest du nicht?"  
„Ich denke er wusste wohin wir gehen?" Der Doctor sah sich um.  
Der Schatten lauerte schon einige Zeit hinter ihnen, aber er wusste die beiden mussten dies hier erst sehen. Sie sollten leiden.  
Ein Knirschen und ein Blitzen ließ beiden Doctoren herum fahren. Der Schatten materialisiert in eine menschliche Gestalt mit blauen Blitzen aus der absoluten Schwärze die vorher hinter ihnen war. Beide gingen ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Ahh, der Doctor und sein Zwilling aus der parallelen Welt. Seit ihr endlich hierhergekommen, um euch eurem Schicksal zu stellen." Die Gestalt, die er angenommen hatte war die eines Ratsmitglieds der Timelords.  
„Was bist du?", fragte der Doctor. „Und was willst du von uns?"  
„Ich bin eure Kreation. Ich bin geboren aus eurer Rachsucht, eurer falschen Eitelkeit aus euren Morden. Ich bin auch auf deiner Welt und warte dort auf dich. Du wirst fallen wie er, euer Herz ist das Gleiche.", antwortete das Wesen. „Ich will euch leiden sehen. Fühlt die Angst und das Grauen an diesem Ort, seht die Bilder."  
Die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen und sie sahen den Ort so wie er war, dann kam der Krieg. Alle, die hier wohnten starben nach und nach und dann kamen die Daleks in dieser einen schreckliche Nacht und verbrannten das Haus ihrer Mutter.  
Sie konnten ihre Erinnerungen nicht mehr trennen. Für den Doctor bedeutete es, das er den gleichen Schmerz wie sein Zwilling fühlte und das Leiden seines Ebenbildes. Es war beinahe unerträglich und er ahnte warum er zerbrochen war an diesem Anblick. Sein einziger Ausweg war den anderen Doctor zu umarmen und ihm zuzuflüstern: „Ich bin hier und das ist vergangen und kann dir keinen Schmerz mehr zufügen. Lass uns nie wieder töten, hörst du: Nie wieder! Nur so endet das hier." Das war seine tiefste Überzeugung, seit dem Ende des Krieges.  
„Du hast Recht.", antwortete er sich selbst mit Grabesstimme. Er arbeitete hart daran nicht gleich wieder den Verstand über diesen Bildern zu verlieren.  
„Ich bin beeindruckt.", sagte der Schatten und sah die Beiden an. „Aber das ist nur der Anfang."  
Die Bilder die der Schatten ihnen zeigte waren alle die Folge ihres Handelns. Die Daleks begangen Genozid und sie töteten alle Frauen, Kinder, selbst die Tiere wurden nicht verschont. Die Timelords schlugen mit aller Härte zurück. Die abartigsten Waffen wurden ausprobiert und töteten teilweise Teile der eigenen Bevölkerung, Kollateralschaden wie es hieß. Darunter war ein Kinderheim und aus diesem Kinderheim kannte der Doctor, die meisten Kinder, alles Kriegswaisen und dann starben sie bei diesem furchtbaren Angriff. Sie hatten keinen leichten Tod, die Strahlung ließ es Stunden dauern bis die meisten erlöst waren. Der Doctor war unter Schock, das hatte er nicht geahnt, es war schlimmer als in seinen Albträumen. Er war bei ihm: „Lass es nicht deine Seele zerstören. Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern, wir können nur verhindern, dass es woanders noch einmal passiert."  
„Ja.", flüsterte er heiser. Ihm war übel.  
Die Bilder änderten sich wieder und zeigte ihnen was er getan hatte in diesem Krieg. Die zahllosen Daleks, die er umgebracht hatte und dieser Doctor hatte sich niemals einen Vorwurf gemacht, was er getan hatte. Er war eine Schande für all das, was er jetzt sein wollte. Er war die Dunkelheit in ihm. Aber nein, da gab es noch mehr. Der Doctor war gefallen in einen Abgrund von Wahnsinn. Er konnte es fühlen und es war erschreckend, das es sich nicht völlig fremd anfühlte für ihn. Er war ihm ähnlicher als er es wahr haben wollte.  
„Ich bin du und du bist ich.", sagten sie mit einer Stimme.  
Die Realität um sie herum war geschwunden und verband sie zu einem Wesen.  
Sie sahen die Erde, ein wundervoller Planet und dann kamen die Daleks, weil er den Planeten nicht beschützen konnte. Seine Freunde starben vor seinen Augen, qualvoll und langsam. Davros genoss jede Minute ihrer Qual, die sich in seinem Gesicht wiederspiegelte. Es nagte an seinem Verstand und er wünschte sich den Tod. Sie wollten sterben und nicht noch mehr von diesen Bildern sehen. Ihre Schreie zerrissen die Stille fuhren den letzten Einwohnern dieses toten Planeten in Mark und Bein. Der Schatten stand über ihnen und amüsierte sich wie der Teufel in der Hölle über die Schmerzen seiner Opfer. Er erhöhte die Pein noch und schickte sie auf die Erde zwischen die Leichen ihrer Freunde.  
Der Doctor war im Horror gefangen und konnte nicht mehr zwischen real und irreal unterscheiden. Sie waren tot und er lebte. ‚Warum?' Er hockte zwischen den Toten die er kannte und den Toten unter den Menschen, die er beschützen wollte. Und das waren sie wieder die Daleks. Immer die Daleks, warum immer die Daleks, die ihn quälten und überlebten, wie auf Gallifrey damals. Es wiederholte sich in Endlosschleife. ‚Warum es nicht beenden? Nicht regenerieren, so einfach' Er…sie rannten weg.  
Da waren Menschen. Sie sahen ihn böse an.  
„Mörder…du hast uns die Daleks hierher gebracht, wegen unserer Freundschaft zu dir mussten wir qualvoll sterben."  
‚Rennen, einfach nur weiter rennen'  
So viele Leichen und…nein...nicht das…Kinderleichen. Sie exekutieren die Kinder. Sie wollen verhindern, dass die menschliche Rasse sich je wieder erholt von diesem Schlag.  
„Ihr Monster.", schrien sie in tiefsten Pein und Wut. Mit bloßen Händen zerstörten sie die Daleks, aus der Rüstung gerissen und in den Schmutz getreten. Er wusste nicht mehr wie viele er getötet hatte. So unendlich viele. Er war der entfesselte Irrsinn, die wilde Rachsucht und das Monster ohne Halt. Blut überall und doch lag er zwischen den Leichen seiner Freunde und war hilflos.  
Da war diese Stimme: „Doctor, hey komm wieder zu dir, du darfst nicht sterben. Ich brauche dich doch!"  
‚Melody…ein Halt in der Raserei.' Sie fühlten Liebe und den Wunsch gerettet zu werden.  
Nein…die Menschen kamen und wollten ihn lynchen…er rannte.  
Seine Tardis war ok, dank Melody und Master. ‚Rettung?'  
‚Keine Hoffnung'…Er versuchte die Menschen zu überzeugen, dass es keinen Ausweg gab diesmal. Er war ja kein Gott. Aber dachten das die Menschen wirklich von ihm?  
‚Oh bitte, ihr seid so verdammt klein in eurem Denken. Ich bin nur ein Timelord und nicht mal der Klügste von allen, nur einer der Letzten. Ich habe meinen Planeten geopfert, nur um das Gleiche hier noch einmal zu erleben…Nein'  
‚Wilfried, du hier? Oh warum sagst du sowas. Wenn ich sie nur hätte retten können. Sie war meine beste Freundin…oh bitte nicht das'  
Die Raumstation vier Wochen später. ‚Meine Hände um seinen Hals.'  
‚Hör auf!'  
Er drückte zu.  
‚Hör verdammt noch mal auf!'  
Er fühlte einen Kinnhaken und erwachte wie aus einem Traum und sah in das Gesicht seines Zwillings.  
„Wach auf und wehr dich!" Er schlug wieder zu. Die Schmerzen ließen sie beide erwachen. Die lagen am Boden im Handgemenge, der Schatten über ihm. Der Schatten lachte.  
„Ihr seid beide sehr schwach, wenn ihr das was auf der Erde passiert ist für das schlimmste Grauen haltet. Seht…"  
Die verzerrte Realität, die alles verschlang, die Zeit…die Lebewesen jetzt, vergangen und künftig. Niemand konnte dabei bei klarem Verstand bleiben. Er litt entsetzlich klammerte sich an die Realität, den Schmerz. Ein stechender Schmerz, ein blutende Wunde. Beide sahen sie ihr Blut über ihre Hand laufen. Einer von ihnen hatte ihre rechte Hand in eine Scherbe gedrückt. Wer wussten sie nicht mehr.  
‚Wehren wir uns?'  
‚Ja'  
‚Kämpfen wir?'  
'Ja'  
Mit vereinter Kraft fokussierten sie ihre telepathischen Kräfte auf den Schatten.  
‚Stirb…du bist die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft braucht dich nicht'  
Er war anstrengend und kräftezehrend, es würde die Lebensenergie eines Timelords kosten…er drängte den anderen weg und ließ seine Energie in den Schatten fahren, der plötzlich verging…fast lautlos und sie fielen zu Boden.  
Der Doctor stand schwer atmend über den am Boden liegenden Zwilling. Er kniete sich zu ihm.  
„Er ist tot, die Ratte ist tot und endlich kann das Leben hier von vorne beginnen. Leider habe ich alle Energie dafür gebraucht, die ich hatte. Regenerieren ist nicht mehr möglich…Aber es ist ok…ich bin jetzt bereit zu gehen…ich hab nur noch einen Wunsch…" Er flüsterte diesen dem Doctor ins Ohr, der nahm ihn dann hoch und trug ihn dann schweigend durch die Ruinen zur Tardis zurück.

Sie standen vor Melody und der Doctor legte sein Ebenbild ab. Er war noch lebendig, aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, das fühlte er. Melody hatte Dreail an Amy weiter gereicht und sank neben ihm zu Boden. Sie weinte bitterlich, obwohl sie es geahnt hatte in ihrem Herzen, was seine Strafe sein würde.  
„Melody…ich liebe dich. Der Planet kann nun wieder leben und Dreail wird ein Timelord werden frei von der Schuld der alten Generation." Er lächelte.  
„Du darfst nicht sterben, nicht jetzt.", schluchzte Melody.  
„Das ist meine Strafe und es ist nicht schlimm. Ich werde in Gedanken immer bei dir sein und ich bin so glücklich, das ich dich retten konnte zu Schluss…", mühsam berührte er mit seiner Hand ihre Wange und strich die Tränen weg. Er stöhnte auf, die Kräfte verließen ihn immer mehr.  
„Wo ist meine Mutter?", fragte er schwach.  
„Ich bin hier, mein Engel.", sagte die Lichtgestalt.  
„Ich danke dir für alles."  
Sie antworte nicht, sondern nickte und strich ihrem Sohn mit der Hand über den Kopf. Auch in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. Fast lautlos war der Master Arm in Arm mit Amy hinzugetreten.  
„Und Master bleib wie du bist. Mach sie glücklich. Hörst du?", er musste husten.  
„Ja, alter Freund.", brachte der Master hervor. Auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
„Zwilling, sei vorsichtig, das du nicht den gleichen Fehler machst wie ich.", er hustet wieder. Man sah das Leben aus seinem Körper weichen.  
Der Doctor war unfähig etwas zu sagen und nickte ihm nur zu.  
Melody nahm die Hand des Sterbenden und küsste sie.  
„Ich liebe dich, Doctor.", brachte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor. Er sah sie liebevoll an, es war Blick, den sie so schmerzlich vermisst hatte.  
„Ich liebe dich auch…", hauchte er. Sie küsste seine Lippen, fühlte wie das Leben seinen Körper verließ.Er schnappte noch einmal nach Atmen…  
und eine Sekunde später schloss er die Augen…für immer.  
Melody nahm seinen leblosen Körper in die Arme und verharrte in dieser Position.  
Alle anderen im Raum waren erstarrt.  
Dem Doctor liefen Tränen über die Wangen, aber er wagte es nicht einen Laut von sich zu geben, um Melody nicht zu stören. Amy war in Starre, der Master weinte so lautlos wie der Doctor.  
Die Mutter weinte um ihren toten Sohn.  
Der Tod war für Timelords noch schwerer zu begreifen, wie für Menschen rannten sie doch eigentlich davor weg in all ihren Leben.  
Nach einer ewig dauernden Stunde legte Melody den Toten Körper ihres Geliebten vorsichtig auf den Boden. Sie stand auf.  
„Wir werden ihm ein ehrenvolles Begräbnis geben. Er hat uns am Ende alle gerettet."  
Schweigend trafen sie die Vorbereitungen für die Verbrennung. Sie wickelten den leblosen Körper in ein weißes Leinentuch.  
Niemand hatte in der Trauer bemerkt, dass das Tardis Interface im Moment des Todes ihres Doctors verschwunden war.  
Als sie soweit waren trugen sie den toten Doctor nach draußen. Sie öffneten die Tür der Tardis und dann sahen sie es:  
Die Dunkelheit war geschwunden und es waren immer noch Ruinen, aber einige Meter vor ihnen zwischen all dem Chaos wuchs eine kleine silberne Pflanze.  
„Er hat nicht nur den Schatten vertrieben. Er hat Gallifrey gerettet.", sagte die alte Frau und lächelte.  
Sie sahen einander an und beschlossen, das Holz für die Verbrennung hier aufzustapeln. Der Aufbau ging nur quälend langsam voran. Als fertig waren legen sie ihn darauf. Der Doctor entzündete eine Fackel und gab sie Melody. Sie weinte. Der Doctor legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn den Platz hätte mit ihm tauschen könnte, hätte ich es getan."  
„Sag sowas nicht. Es war sein Schicksal zu sterben." Sie küsste ihm auf die Wange. „Du wirst der rettende Engel für jemand anderes sein, das weiß ich."  
Melody trat nun zum Scheiterhaufen. „Lebwohl mein Geliebter…ich vergebe dir."  
Die anderen wiederholten unisono „Lebwohl."  
Seine Mutter stimmte eine alte gallfreyanischen Lied an, das von Tod und Wiedergeburt handelt. Der Master und der Doctor stimmten mit ein. Melody weinte leise. Amy stellte sich zu ihr mit Dreail im Arm. Sie sagte leise: „Niemand geht so wirklich. Ein Teil von ihm wird immer hier sein."  
Melody versuchte zu lächeln.  
Sie stand lange vor dem brennenden Scheiterhaufen, bevor sie schweigend zurück zu Tardis gingen.  
Die alte Frau sah in die Runde. „Die Tardis gehört nun dir, Melody. Das hätte mein Sohn sicher so gewollt und sie oder er würde es auch wollen. Das Interface wird nun ein neues Gesicht für dich wählen. Master, du muss erst einmal hier bleiben, denn deine Tardis wird dich auch finden und dann wir sie dich rufen. Und du Doctor für dich ist es höchste Zeit nach Hause zu gehen und zu vergessen."  
„Vergessen muss ich wohl, was ich gesehen habe, aber ich wünschte ich könnte wenigstens etwas behalten und mitnehmen in mein leeres Leben.", sagte er und die großen traurigen braunen sahen die alte Frau flehend an.  
„Ich kann dir nur ein Gefühl lassen, keine Erinnerung, aber vielleicht wird dir das in schweren Stunden helfen."  
„Danke.", sagte er schlicht.  
Melody kam zu ihnen.  
„Ich werde dich nie vergessen und deinem Sohn von dir erzählen." Amy kam mit Dreail dazu. Der Doctor nahm seinen Sohn noch einmal auf den Arm und küsste dem Kleinen auf die Stirn.  
„Ärgere deine Mutter nicht zu sehr und werde ein guter Timelord."  
Er gab Amy den Kleinen zurück und umarmte Melody.  
„Ich verzeihe dir alles und ich hoffe du wirst glücklich.", sagte er.  
Der Master kam hinzu und umarmte den Doctor.  
„Ich werde dich vermissen, mein Freund."  
„Ich dich auch." Er lächelte tapfer.  
Er dreht sich zur Mutter seines toten Ebenbildes um.  
„Ich bin bereit.", sagte er.  
„Lebwohl, mein Engel." Sie fragte nicht weiter berührte sein Schläfen und er sackte zusammen. Der Master fing ihn auf.  
„Master, bringe ihn in seine Tardis und dann schicke sie zurück. Er wird glauben all dies wäre ein Traum gewesen. Die Entwicklung in seinem Universum darf nicht gestört werden. Auch wenn es mir das Herz bricht zu wissen, dass er nur noch zwei Jahre hat. Der Mensch in ihm ist, das was ihn ausmacht, es wird schlimm für ihn sein diesmal zu regenerieren. Er wird vergessen und wegrennen bis das bittere Erwachen in einem seiner nachfolgenden Leben kommen wird."  
Der Master schaffte den Doctor in seine Tardis und schickte sie in sein Universum zurück bevor er schnell verschwand und mit dem Dimensionsshifter zurückkehrte.

Amy hatte beschlossen mit dem Master auf Gallifrey zu bleiben und noch eine Weile auf die neue Tardis zu warten, die den Master rufen würde, sobald sie soweit war. Der Abschied von ihrer Tochter und ihrem Enkel fiel ihr nicht leicht.  
„Passt gut auf euch auf. Wir werden euch finden sobald die neue Tardis bereit ist."  
„Ja, Mutter. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich.", sie umarmte ihre Mutter.  
„Melody, gehe bitte kein zu großes Risiko ein.", sagte der Master und lächelte Melody an.  
„Vater, das würde ich nicht tun.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie war bereit ihn nun 'Vater' zu nennen. Sie umarmte ihn. Der Master war überglücklich, auch wenn er seinen Freund vermisste.  
Die Lichtgestalt nickte ihr zu.  
Melody musste nun ihr neues Leben mit Dreail beginnen. Sie ging in die Tardis um diese an sie, ihre neue Timelady zu binden.  
Das Interface erschien und lächelte sie an.  
„Wie gefällt dir dieses Gesicht?", fragte er. Das Tardis Interface hatte die Gestalt des Doctors angenommen.  
„Ich will ihn nicht vergessen, deswegen ist das eine gute Wahl.", sagte sie.  
„Wohin soll es gehen?"  
„Irgendwo hin, wo ich Babysachen kaufen kann.", lächelte sie und sah auf das schlafende Kind in ihren Armen.  
Amy und der Master sahen wie die Tardis verschwand. Sie wussten, es würde nicht allzu lange dauern bis sie die Beiden wieder sehen würden.

Die alte Frau stand in einiger Entfernung. Sie wusste ihre Aufgabe als Wächterin war noch nicht zu Ende. Es gab noch so viel zu tun. Die Hoffnung war heute wiedergeboren worden. Sie war sich sicher, dass auch ihr Sohn wiedergeboren werden würde.  
Nichts ging in diesem Universum verloren.

Weit entfernt auf der Erde wuchs eine kleine grüne Pflanze und kündete von der Wiedergeburt des Planeten. Dies sorgte dafür, dass sich eine kleine Gruppe von überlebenden Menschen dort sammelte und feierte. Dies würde der erste Feiertag der neu geborenen Erde werden.  
Auch hier war die Hoffnung wiedergeboren worden.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilog**

Er stand vor ihr und traute seinen Augen nicht. Eine Tardis, so wunderschön, die extra für ihn die Form einer Säule angenommen hatte. Drinnen erwartete ihn schon das Interface…Amy trat hinter ihm in die Tardis und lächelte. Sie würde hier den Rest ihrer Tage mit ihm verbringen.

Melody stand an der Konsole der Tardis und sah zu ihrem kleinen Sohn in der Wiege, der friedlich schlief.  
„Ich bin dir schuldig, dass ich dich nie vergesse und ich weiß ein Teil von dir wird immer hier bei mir sein.", sagte vor sich hin und sah zu ihrem Interface.  
Er lächelte, denn er war die Tardis, aber auch die Seele des Doctor und er würde sie beschützen und das Kind. Er sah an sich herab, er hatte sich den blauen Anzug seines Ebenbildes aus dem anderen Universum gegeben. Es gefiel ihm sehr gut.

In einem anderen Universum, aber ebenfalls in der Tardis.

Der Doctor war an einem Punkt in der Zeit an gelangt, an dem er nicht mehr weiter gehen konnte. Er war verzweifelt und fühlte die Leere in sich immer deutlicher. Er hatte fünf Stunden verloren und den schlimmsten Albtraum vom Time War gehabt, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Er zählte die Kinderleichen auf Gallifrey…Er schrie und weinte, doch nur die Tardis konnte ihn hören….er war so allein…so schrecklich allein.  
Doch nicht wirklich.  
‚…nicht alleine…du wirst gebraucht…'  
Es war ein Flüstern als, ob ihn jemand in trösten wollte oder wurde er wirklich langsam wahnsinnig.


End file.
